To be hurt, to heal
by Arqueid
Summary: Ser herido, ser curado. El sueño de Ed y su hermano es actuar, pero una persona no se lo permitira. Amigos y profesores los apoyaran para alcanzar dicho sueño, aunque no todo es facil
1. El comienzo

**Y esto?! ah... -.- que hago yo aca?! O.O ah si! volvi con otra historia! xDD esto resulto de tanto escuchar, **

**L´ arc en ciel, Miyavi, Marilyn Manson y Sublime! una mezcla increible! xD en conjunto con muchisimo helado sale: "una historia chafa de ck!" **

* * *

Una casa de dos pisos, algo desgastada por el tiempo. Era de mañana, temprano. Una discucion..

**-no vas a actuar-**

**-pero...-**

**-Alphonse cállate!-**

**-lo siento-** se disculpo el advertido **-pero queremos actuar!-**

**-eh dicho que te calles! ninguno de ustedes dos actuara, no mientras yo este vivo-**

_**Alphonse salio corriendo de la casa. En silencio, tome mis cosas, y me prepare para salir, pero de pronto, alguien me detuvo.**_

**-tu te quedas, pagaras por meterle esta idea estupida a tu hermano-**

**_Suspire..._**

**_

* * *

Alphonse, esperaba a su hermano en la entrada de la escuela..._**

**-Edward!-** exclamo preocupado, acercándose a este **-estas bien? te hizo mucho daño?-**

Edward negó con la cabeza

**-casi te rompe la nariz mírate-** lo reto el muchacho -**vamos a enfermería-**

**-estamos retrasados ya-** corrigió

**-Ed-** lo llamo el menor **-vamos a la enfermería-**

**-no-** discutió el otro -**vamos a clase-**

**-esta bien, terco eres... oh no, alquimia con Izumi-sensei-** murmuro el menor caminando al lado de su hermano

**-de que te quejas, yo tengo al profesor Yukihiro-**

**-pero el es mas paciente, sabes como es Izumi-sensei T-T-**

**-mn si-** suspiro Ed **-bueno, nos vemos Al-**

**-cuídate hermano- **se despidió Al entrando a su salón.

Mientras tanto Edward ingresaba al salón, una chica tropezó con el antes de entrar

**-oh! disculpa-**

**-mn no, esta bien-** la disculpo Ed ayudándole con las cosas que habían caído

**-eres nueva?-**

**-lo siento, debo irme ya-**

Edward se encogió en hombros, se dio la vuelta un segundo y la observo mientras corría, rubia, pudo notar cuando tropezó que sus ojos eran azules, pero volvió a su mundo e ingreso a su salón lentamente.

**-disculpe Elric, por que ha llegado tan tarde?-** pregunto el profesor calmo

**-lo siento profesor**- se disculpo el muchacho de trenza **-me desvié un poco del camino-**

El profesor, Yukihiro Awaji, lo reto con una media sonrisa -**no te preocupes, ve y siéntate-**

Le sonio suavemente, y fue donde su lugar.

**-estas bien Ed?-**

**-si Roy-** murmuro

**-seguro?-**

**-si-**

**-en serio? no quieres ir a la enfermería?-**

**-no-**

**_Roy Mustang, uno de mis mejores amigos suspiro. Se acomodo en su asiento, admirando a cierta muchacha de cabellos rubios y mirada de un color café._**

**-hable con ella hoy-** murmuro

**-mn, si?-**

**-sip, me dijo: hola!-**

Ed rió un poco por lo bajo

**-oye, al menos es algo, mañana estará conmigo en mi casa... y en mí...-**

**-atrás, silencio por favor-** ordeno el profesor Yukki, como quería que lo llamaran, escribiendo una serie de cálculos en el pizarrón

**-hagan esas cuentas- **

**-pervertido-** murmuro Edward divertido

**-tu no eres un santo mi querido Ed-** rió abiertamente a lo cual el profesor lo miro también divertido pero con algo de reproche.

**-lo siento profesor-** rió Roy

Yukki observo a Edward extrañado

**-Elric-** lo llamo **-ven aquí, los demás hagan lo que les ordene-**

Ed se acerco al profesor **-si profesor?-**

**-mira Edward-** dijo por lo bajo **-no quiero tenerte presionado, pero por que vienes con heridas o golpes cada día de la semana?-**

Todos los días lo mismo, el profesor le hacia la misma pregunta y Edward siempre con alguna excusa **-me caí profesor-**

**-eso me lo dijiste ayer, Ed, no soy estupido... quien te golpea?-** lo reto Yukihiro

**-nadie profesor Yukki solo es que tengo mala suerte y me... caigo seguido-**

**-no me vengas con eso, esa historia es para el profesor de Literatura-** siguió retándolo calmo Awaji.

**-profesor-** lo llamo cabizbajo

**-puedes volver a tu asiento-** le ofreció sonriendo y achinando los ojos.

El joven hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a dicho lugar.

**-paso algo?-** pregunto Roy

**-no, solo me pregunto algunas cosas nada más-** respondió el muchacho rubio.

**-eh Armony, me pasa la respuesta de la pregunta siete de Historia?-**

Armony, una chica pelirroja y de ojos oscuros, se dio la vuelta encarando a Roy

**-serás irresponsable! claro que no te la pasare!-**

**-ah Armony! porfa! la necesito o el profesor me dará un aplazo-**

**-eso te ganas por ser perezoso-**

**-Armony! solo me falto la siete!-** se quejo Mustang

**-Roy-** lo llamo otra persona detrás de nosotros

**-eh?-**

**-si quieres la siete esta ahí-**

**-gracias... cual es tu nombre preciosa?-** pregunto Roy con aire de seductor, el cual lo caracterizaba.

**-Roy-** lo llamo Armony tapándose la boca con las manos para no reír

**-que?-** Roy miro a Armony y luego a Ed que reía suavemente también **-que pasa?!-**

Mustang observo a la supuesta chica, confundido

**-su nombre es Koda Imoutoko-** rió Armony

Roy sonrojado de vergüenza hizo una reverencia con la cabeza **-lo siento mucho Koda-kun pero... jeje tu sabes y yo... eh... cuando llegaste?-**

El nuevo rió un poco** -como sabes mi nombre es Koda Imoutoko, llegue ayer de Central, en realidad soy de aquí, pero viaje por asuntos de familias, y bla bla bla, mucho gusto-**

Estrecho las manos de los jóvenes y al saludar a Armony le tomo la mano, besándosela

**-cual es su nombre, hermosa dama?-** pregunto como todo un caballero

**-Armony Angelstein-** respondió la pelirroja sonrojada.

**-hermoso nombre para una bella señorita-** murmuro el muchacho

**-a-arigatô Koda-kun-** agradeció más sonrojada la muchacha

**-me gusta que me llamen Miyavi-**

**-entonces "señor" Miyavi podría dejar a mi prima en paz!?-** lo reto Roy enfadado

**-ah son primos, que bien-** rió Miya

**-no! no sabes lo que es soportar a esta patosa!-** se quejo Roy

**-patosa? uhm, y tu pervertido de cuarta!-** se burlo Armony

**-se que no debo meterme pero... señorita Armony me parece muy bella, y es algo que no veo en las mujeres que conozco asi que, me gustaría invitarla a salir esta tarde después de clases- **la invito Miyavi

Armony, sonrojada a más no poder, asintió con la cabeza sonriente, dejando a Roy furioso y con una vena saltando en su frente.

**-Armony!-** la reto Roy

**-mn Roy, callate-** lo reto Ed

**-pero recién conoce a Imoutoko y el ya la invita a salir!-** se quejo Roy

**-atrás, es la segunda vez que pido silencio-** nos reto Yukki

**-lo sentimos profesor-** nos disculpamos a coro

**-lo siento Roy, pero ayer llegue a esta escuela, no se si tu faltaste-**

**-mn, si falto ayer-** respondió Edward.

**-siempre me pierdo de todo-** se quejo Roy actuando un drama

**-ah no! de las chicas nuevas nunca-** rió Armony.

Ed y Miyavi rieron.

**-pero no se rían tontos!-** los reto sonrojadísimo de vergüenza el pelinegro

Miyavi abrazo del cuello a Ed mientras reía **-mmm que bien hueles, tu eres Elric no?-**

**-Edward, Miya-kun-**

**-mucho gusto!-** sonrió Miyavi, dejándolo** -bueno, sigamos con la clase, o sino el profesor nos retara de nuevo-**

Retomamos la vista a los libros, cuando...

Toc toc

**-pase-** ordeno el profesor

**-lo siento profesor, tuve que dejar algunas cosas en la dirección, por eso llego tarde-**

**-ah no hay problema, 30 minutos se perdonan a un estudiante nuevo-** le sonrió Yukki

La chica, justamente la que Ed se habia encontrado antes de entrar, se sonrojo un poco devolviéndole la sonrisa.

**-bueno alumnos, ella es Winry Rockbell, una nueva estudiante, espero que sean amables con ella... yo soy el profesor Yukihiro Awaji, matemáticas...-**

**-mucho gusto señor-**

**-por favor, eso me hace sentir viejo, dime Yukki-** la reto amablemente el profesor.

**-arigatô Yukki-san-** le sonrió la nueva.

**-bueno, puedes elegir donde sentarte, buena suerte-** le explico el docente.

Edward se quedo algo embobado observándola, cosa que Roy percato en seguida.

**-AQUÍ! AQUÍ NO HAY NADIE! AL LADO DE ESTE RUBIECITO!-** grito Roy en medio de la clase...

**-estupido!-** murmuro el muchacho de trenza, sonrojado

Armony ahogo una carcajada, y Miyavi la observaba detenidamente.

**-te molesta si me siento aquí?-** le pregunto a Ed, al acercarse.

**-n-no-** respondió indiferente.

**-muchas gracias...-**

**-NO, DE NADA! ED ESTA MUY CONTENTO DE QUE TE SIENTES AQUÍ! LO VES?-** grito Roy de nuevo, a lo que Ed respondió con un codazo a sus costillas.

**-perdona a Roy, mi nombre es Armony-** se presento

**-el mío Koda! pero dime Miyavi-**

**-yo me llamo Mustang, Roy Mustang!-** se presento Roy señalándose con un dedo **-y el Edward Elric!-**

**-mn tengo boca sabias?-** lo reto Ed sin ninguna expresión.

Winry le sonrió al muchacho quien apoyaba su cabeza en su mano, en el banco.

Armony le hizo una seña a Winry luego de que se sentó

**-es algo tímido, tenle paciencia-** le murmuro al oído la pelirroja.

Winry le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza, luego dirigió su mirada al rostro de Ed, el cual estaba algo herido.

Roy le devolvió la mirada, consciente de que dicho rubio estaba distraído, le guiño un ojo y haciéndole una seña le indico que le explicaría después.

**-hoy fue un día de muchas presentaciones ne!?-** festejo Roy

**-atrás! es la ultima advertencia!-**

**-lo siento profesor...- **

* * *

**ta-dan!!! que lindo Miyavi en mi historia! xDD y al transcurrir la historia mas personajes iran apareciendo y la trama se va a ser mas emocionante! asi que si les gusto dejenme un (aunque sea peke) review! **


	2. Sere el protagonista?

**Volvi! Volvi! me extrañaron? no? gracias yo tambien, veamos, esta vez estaba escuchando "Jibun Kakumei" y "night in girl" de Miyavi ¬ me encanta ese chico yaoi! xD porque si ven algun que otro video aparece haciendo cosas "yaois" xDD, y escuchaba HELLO de Hyde no se si se dieron cuenta, pero los profesores son los integrantes de L´arc en ciel xDDD no lo pude evitar. Ah y aparecen algunos mp3, celulares, asi que diria yo que es la actualidad. El que golpea a los hermanos Elric, se vera un poco mas adelante. Sin mas interrupciones pasamos al capitulo2! **

* * *

Después de terminar la clase de matemáticas, todos tomaron un descanso de 15 minutos.

**-eh! Ed que vas a hacer hoy en la tarde?-** pregunto animado Roy apoyándole la mano en la cabeza como si fuese una mesa

**-debo cuidar a Al-**

**-ah Ed! el ya es grande! vamos con Armony y Miyavi, que dices?-**

**-ah no Roy! tu no me vas a estar vigilando!-** lo reto Armony

**-pero...-**

**-Mustang, se te cayo esto-** lo llamo una muchacha rubia, entregándole un almanaque de bolsillo.

**-arigatô... Riza-** agradeció sonrojado el pelinegro.

Riza le sonrió, pasando a su lado y desapareciendo en una esquina del patio.

Miyavi le quito el almanaque al baboso de Mustang, y lo primero que hizo fue soltar una risotada

**-jajajajajaja! Mustang ahora no podrás invitarla a salir a ningún lado pervertido!-**

**-eh?-** salto Roy volviendo a la tierra **-dame eso!-**

Edward observo dicho almanaque y vio una mujer muy provocadora de foto

**-mn que tonto-** murmuro Edward sin inmutarse ni un poco.

Armony rió levemente **-en vez de salir en las tardes a callejear y no hacer la tarea, podrías intentar acercarte e invitarla a salir-**

**-no te metas en mis asuntos niña-**

**-tonto! no soy una niña!-**

**-cuantos años tienes? 11?-**

**-14 idiota!-**

**-pues eres una chica de 14 con mentalidad de una niña de 11!-** rió Roy, apoyándose en la pared.

Ed suspiro, buscando algo en su bolsillo de la chaqueta.

**-Kero-** murmuro sacando un animalito

**-Kero! lo has traído!-** festejo Armony observando una pequeña ratita de color negro.

**-no podía dejarla en casa, el anciano la mataría-** explico Alphonse acercándose

**-Al! como estas enano?- **lo saludo Mustang colgándose del cuello.

**-jeje bien Roy-** le respondió Alphonse **-hermano aprobé Alquimia!-**

**-que bien Al-** lo felicito Ed, sonriendo a penas.

**-disculpen-**

Todos dirigieron la vista donde la dueña de la voz estaba

**-hola Winry-** la saludo Armony

**-Hola-** respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa **-por casualidad por donde se ha ido Riza?-**

**-si, dobla a la esquina, se fue por allí-** le indico Roy **-espera, que es de ti ella?-**

**-mi prima-** respondió

**-oh no!-** se quejo Armony** -eso me recuerda que tengo un primo insoportablemente molesto-**

Winry rió tímidamente, a lo cual Ed se sonroso un poco. Tosió, escondiendo su mascota en el bolsillo nuevamente, y se separo de los demás.

Camino detrás de la escuela, quería pensar solo.

**-Kero, lo siento, olvide darte el desayuno esta mañana, pero es que, tu sabes como es Rupert, nunca... bueno lo siento, te lo compensare luego de acuerdo?-** le murmuro a la rata, mientras la guardaba de nuevo.

Vio a lo lejos, a su hermano tratando de alcanzar un neko.

Sonrió a penas, apoyando la cabeza en la pared. Saco su mp3 del bolsillo del pantalón.

Se coloco los auriculares y puso play en "Date Rape". Cerró los ojos, y se quedo un buen rato allí.

Winry, quien ya habia encontrado a Riza, se acerco a Ed sigilosamente, hasta quedar frente a el.

Se puso de cuclillas, dándose cuenta de que dormía. Se acerco un poco, observando las marcas en su rostro.

**-vas a quedarte mirándome o vas a avisarme que se hace tarde para ir a clase?-** la asusto sin abrir los ojos, a lo que la chica, del susto termino sentada.

**-estabas despierto?-**

**-mn-** respondió quitándose los auriculares

**-perdona, no pude evitar notarlas en tu rostro-** se disculpo, dirigiéndose a las heridas.

**-mn-**

**-bueno, el profesor me mando a buscarte-** le explico la chica sonriéndole.

**-mn, vamos-** murmuro Ed caminando lentamente guardando el mp3

Se dirigieron a la clase de historia...

* * *

Profesor: Kitamura Ken. El profesor más pervertido y raro de todos, Ed lo odiaba porque a veces se insinuaba a las estudiantes.

**-ah Ed! al fin llegas, te esperaba-** rió sarcástico Ken-san

**-mn-** respondió Ed, haciendo un ademán de afirmación con la cabeza

**-ahh... veo que estabas con la chica nueva, Rockbell verdad? uhm, Ed! pensé que eras mas reservado y respetuoso con las chicas-**

**-mn no le hice nada-** se quejo Ed sonrosado

**-ah por favor Edward! cuando tendrás aunque sea una novia!-** se quejo el profesor palmeándole la cabeza

**-profesor-** se quejo Ed alejándose un poco

**-lo siento señor correcto-** rió Ken** -y sabes que no me gusta ese "profesor!" dime Ken!-**

**-de acuerdo Ken-san-** suspiro

**-ve a sentarte ya-** le ordeno con una sonrisa el docente.

Ed y Win hicieron una reverencia, obedeciendo al profesor.

**-Bueno, retomando la clase, hablábamos sobre la segunda guerra mundial, no es asi?-**

Todos asintieron.

**-entonces... Elric, cuéntame algo sobre ella...-**

Edward se paro de su asiento.

**-y?-** pregunto el profesor sentado en su silla.

**-es hermosa...-**

**-eh?!-** salto Ken-san

**-es decir...-** corrigió sonrojado **-ella... la segunda guerra mundial es...-**

**-Edward... no estamos hablando de Rockbell! es sobre la segunda guerra mundial!-**

El trenzado tomo un respiro sonrosado** -La Segunda Guerra Mundial es el conflicto armado más importante que la humanidad ha conocido: costó la vida de alrededor unos 60 millones de personas, la mayoría de ellas civiles. Como conflicto mundial comenzó el 1 de septiembre de 1939 para acabar oficialmente el 2 de septiembre de 1945-**

**-muy bien rubiecito-** felicito el hombre al joven sonrosado

Edward tomo asiento nuevamente, mientras Roy lo observaba con un dejo de picardía y la chica rubia sonrojada solo prestaba atención a la clase de Ken-san.

**-al fin Ed-**

**-mn?-**

**-admitiste algo por una chica-** murmuro en risas Roy

**-no lo hice**- discutió sonrojado.

**-por favor Edward Elric, te sonrojas, admites que es hermosa y en clase! tu maldito sonrojo! no lo veía en años!-** rió Mustang

**-mn-**

**-mn? solo eso!?-**

**-mn-** respondió Ed distraído

Roy suspiro** -yo... creo que podría ayudarte... tu sabes, ella te distraería de... tu dolor-**

**-ya Roy, no molestes-** se quejo Edward, apoyando su cabeza en su mano.

El pelinegro suspiro.

* * *

Terminada aquella clase, aburrida como siempre, rápidamente entro el profesor de literatura...

Tetsuya Ogawa.

Un profesor muy bueno, simpático, inocente, con muy buen sentido del humor.

**-buenos días alumnos-** saludo formal, dejando sus cosas en el escritorio

Todos se levantaron haciendo una reverencia.

**-les eh dicho miles de veces que no es necesario hacer eso, ok?-** rió Tet-chan

Todos le sonrieron, volviendo a tomar asiento.

**-entonces, me trajeron la historia que les di de tarea?-** pregunto viendo su agenda.

La mayoría respondió que si, pero los demás no.

**-ok, los que lo hicieron, entréguenla, opónganle el nombre y los que no lo hicieron, les doy estas horas para que lo terminen-** anuncio guiñando un ojo **-ah! Winry-chan, lo siento no me presente, soy Ogawa, Tetsuya, dime Tetsu o Tet-chan-**

**-muchas gracias profesor-**

**-ah, la historia, te explicare ya que eres nueva-** le sonrió Tetsu **-debes escribir una historia, ficticia o real como quieras, simplemente eso, quizás la usemos en la obra de la escuela-**

**-ah, entendido profesor-**

**-pidele ayuda a Elric, el hace muy buenas historias-** le sonrió Tet-chan, con cierta picardía detrás.

Roy, quien no habia escrito la historia, escribió tres o cuatro líneas en un papel y se lo entrego al profesor, mientras sus amigos lo observaban con una gota en la cabeza.

**-Roy... eres estupido no?-** pregunto con sarcasmo, Armony.

**-no, solo... creativo!-** bromeo Roy

**-tonto!-** lo reto Armony

Edward concentrado en la escritura, el lo habia echo, pero lo revisaba.

**-Ed!-** lo llamo el profesor, a lo que el trenzado levanto la vista **-escucha tu música, te concentras mas-**

Ed le sonrió suavemente, saco su mp3 y continuo revisando su historia.

**-eh Roy, sabes de que se trata su historia?-** le pregunto Winry

**-no lo se, pero siempre escribe muy buenas tragedias, terror, humor negro-** respondió el pelinegro

**-por que es tan callado y tan... asi?-** pregunto Winry jugando en su escritorio con el lápiz

**-nosotros... no sabemos mucho de eso, tu pregúntale, lo sentimos-** se disculpo Armony

**-no, esta bien, no debería de meterme en asuntos ajenos-** rió ella.

**-mmm pero... creo que tu podrías cambiar eso-** sonrió Roy -**deberías... acercártele-** rió, casi cayéndose de la silla.

Winry sonrojada le dio un golpecito en la cabeza

**-bien! eso es confianza!-** rió Roy, dejándole un golpecito en la cabeza de Win.

Todos rieron, incluso Ed, quien aun concentrado en su escritura los siguió en la risa.

**-Ed!!!!-** lo llamo Roy en un gritito, cerca de su oído

**-mn-**

**-deberías entregarla!!!!-**

**-no estoy sordo- **se quejo Ed tomando las hojas y llevándoselas al profesor.

**-muy bien Ed, les pusiste el nombre?-** pregunto Tet-chan

**-si profesor-** contesto quitándose los auriculares.

**-genial, ve a tu lugar, haz lo que quieras durante esta hora, ok?-** le sonrió Tetsu

**-mn-** respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, yendo a su lugar.

**-como te fue?-** pregunto Armony

**-mn, bien-** respondió el trenzado sentándose y apoyando su cabeza en su mano

Roy le sonrió pícaro **-de que escribiste esta vez?-**

**-vampiro-** respondió cortante el rubio

**-cuenta! cuenta!-** le rogó Miya-kun

Edward se sonroso -**no-**

**-por favor!-** le rogó Roy, poniendo ojos de cachorrito.

Edward suspiro -**el vampiro estaba solo-**

**-fin?!-** salto Koda

**-fin-** respondió Ed, aun algo sonrosado.

**-se enamora verdad!?-** rió Armony

**-mn-** respondió el trenzado con la vista en la nada.

**-si o no?-** pregunto Miyavi

**-mn-**

**-ah Ed! siempre con tu "mn"-**

**-mn-**

Roy se tapo la cara con una mano **-Ed!-** lo reto

**-mn? que?-**

**-me estas cansando! deja ese estupido mn!-**

**-mn, ok-**

Roy apretó un puño, con una venita saltándole en la sien **-paciencia!-**

Armony rió -**no le prestes atención Ed-**

Edward la observo y luego a Roy, pero fijo su vista en algo mas allá.

La nueva. Acomodándose el cabello delicadamente, pensativa, escribiendo, con el seño levemente fruncido.

Evadiendo las quejas de Mustang, se levanto, dirigiéndose a la nueva.

**-Ed! escucha! ahh! escucha cuando te hablo!-** lo reto, siguiéndolo con la mirada, cuando paso por detrás.

**-calla chillón-** lo reto Edward, a lo que Armony y Koda alias Miyavi rieron.

Edward, severamente nervioso interiormente, se acerco a la pensativa Winry.

**-eh Roy! podrías hacer silencio!-** rió Tet-chan -**no ves que nuestro conquistador Ed va tras su presa!-**

**-jaja profesor! cada día se parece mas a Ken-san-** rió Roy** -QUE EDWARD QUE?!-**

**-mira-** le ordeno Armony señalándole al muchacho trenzado

Todos los demás, distraídos no se dieron cuenta, pero Edward estaba a un paso de la muchacha

**-ayuda?-**

**-eh? ah!-** sonrió la chica al reconocer esa voz **-te lo agradecería mucho, no soy buena en literatura-**

Ed le sonrió un poco, y sentándose a su lado en una silla desocupada comenzó a leer su historia.

**-mn...-** murmuro el trenzado **-deberías describir un poco mas el lugar pero lo demás...-**

Win lo escucho atenta

**-esta perfecto-**

La muchacha le sonrió** -muchas gracias-**

**-mn, buena trama-** sonrió el **-si necesitas algo, dímelo-**

Ed se retiro a su lugar.

**-excelente Romeo! mañana saldrá contigo!-** lo felicito Roy agarrándolo del cuello y dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza

**-Roy! déjame-** se quejo Ed

Miyavi lo abrazo del cuello **-muy bien echo Ed-kun!-** lo felicito

**-he Miyavi... a veces me pareces raro-** lo miro Roy raro riendo divertido.

**-para tu información, eh tenido mas novias que tu-** rió Miyavi, dejando a Ed.

Roy lo fulmino con la mirada

**-mn, tranquilos-** se quejo Ed, en su pose de siempre.

Tet-chan los observo divertido.

* * *

Terminada la clase del profesor Ogawa, todos se retiraron a la última clase...

Teatro y Arte, a cargo del profesor mas serio, sombrío y callado de todos.

Hideto Takarai, con el apodo de Hyde, ya que era fan de "Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde", solo que se pronuncia "Haido"

**-pasen rápido-** les ordeno a los alumnos, sentándose en la mesa de su escritorio.

**-Tet-chan me mostró sus historias, debo decir que hay un estudiante que nunca deja de sorprenderme-** explico **-tu Elric, haces muy buenos dramas, te felicito-**

**-mn-** respondió Ed, con rostro aburrido

**-y, cierto... la historia de otra estudiante me llamo la atención... tu Rockbell, eres nueva no?-**

**-si profesor-**

**-mi nombre es Hideto Takarai, dime Hyde-** se presento **-ahora, dejemos de lado la clase de arte por hoy, quiero discutir la obra, de acuerdo?-**

Todos asintieron.

**-bien, es simple, interpretaremos la historia de Elric, y la mezclaremos con la de Rockbell-**

**-cuéntenos de que se trata!-** le pidió otro estudiante.

**-bien... En una época muy antigua, donde la noche era extremamente peligrosa para los mortales, y muy eficiente para los chupasangre, el conde Alexandre, estaba comprometido con la hija de la familia Wraight, Katherine Wraight. Aun asi, una noche, la joven embelesada con la luna, se quedo en su balcon, admirándola, y allí fue, cuando conoció a Cedric, un vampiro que la enamoro perdidamente, el resto, lo verán luego-**

Ed se sonroso, cuando sus amigos lo miraban raro

**-mn que?-** pregunto avergonzado

**-pensamos que solo escribías tragedia-** murmuro Armony

**-lo del vampiro es mío, la soledad también, pero lo demás es de Rockbell-** se quejo Edward.

**-están todos de acuerdo?-** pregunto el profesor

Todos dieron el si, después de que el profesor los estudio detalladamente, anoto algo en un papel, y luego anuncio:

**-esta bien, miren... Nombrare a los que creo que serán los actores...-** explico **-veamos, Fuery, Breda y Havoc serán los sirvientes de Alexandre. Scieszka y Rose, representaran a las sirvientas y amigas de Katherine... Roy Mustang... veamos, serás Alexandre-**

Todos rieron, y Roy bromeo con una reverencia **-gracias! jaja-**

**-ya ya, mmm veamos... quien sera Katherine?-** pensó detenidamente, aun no se decidía... **-Riza! tu serás Katherine-**

**-yo?-**

**-claro tu!-**

**-y, nos falta Cedric...-** murmuro el profesor. El corazón de Edward dejo de latir cuando lo observo a el

**-Elric! serás Cedric!-**

**-mier...-** murmuro Edward **-mn esta bien-**

El profesor sonrió satisfecho **-y por último Winry serás quien arregle el escenario, detallas muy bien las escenas-**

**-de acuerdo-** acepto ella.

**-bien, mañana empezaremos, les traeré los libretos asi estudiaran bien las escenas que le tocan a cada uno-**

* * *

**Mi Hyde!! que kawaii! ¬ me encanta! el viejito (esta viejito ya 38 años T-T) cumple 39 dentro de unos dias!!! ehh fiesta! (nada que ver con mi historia pero buah) xD les gusto? no? bueno me alegro, en el tercer cap hay un poco mas de accion! ahh me enamore de mi Cedric xD buah estoy... pasada de Marilyn Manson D asi que ya dejenme un review porfas**


	3. de cambios mordidas y helados

**Ya llego por quien lloraban! super ck! (pose de superheroina) xD ya en serio, volvi con el tercero muhahaha. Como me agarro esa mala costumbre de contar lo que escuche en el momento en que escribi el cap, se los voy a contar: "Date Rape" de Sublime xD "lover boy" "link" y "revelation" de L´arc en ciel y "kimi ni negai wo" de Miyavi! sin mas, los dejo con el tres!**

* * *

Edward iba pensativo en el camino, con su mochila colgando en su hombro derecho.

**-hermano! no me esperaste, que paso?- **

**-lo siento Al- **

**-te dieron el papel de Cedric!-** festejo **-a mi me dieron el papel de Connor- **

**-el cazador?- **

**-sip!-** respondió contento el menor.

Ed le sonrió **-pero creo que no haré bien mi papel-** murmuro.

**-por que lo dices?- **

**-no lo se, muy pocas veces eh actuado y menos en un papel tan importante como este-** respondió

**-pero no es lo que queríamos?- **

**-si, es lo que queríamos, pero ahora creo que me entro la vergüenza-** rió Ed.

**-ah vampirito!- **rió Al **-mañana practicaremos... ah...- **

**-que pasa?- **pregunto Ed al ver el rostro de tristeza.

**-Rupert, si se entera nos mata-** se quejo Alphonse

**-SI si se entera-** le sonrió Ed, guiñándole un ojo al menor.

Al rió, sonriendo contento.

**-listo?-** pregunto Ed frente a la puerta de la casa.

Al suspiro **-listo-**

Edward abrió la puerta de una sola vez, esperando a recibir algún grito de parte del anciano.

Pero no oyeron nada, estaba dormido.

Ed junto algunas botellas de cerveza de alrededor del anciano, tirandolas a la basura y luego fue a su habitación junto su hermano.

**-por hoy, nos salvamos-** murmuro Al.

**-si-** murmuro Ed. Ninguno quería que Rupert despertara

* * *

Cambiando de casa... pasamos a la de la familia Hawkeye 

**-entonces, Riza... como sera tu papel?-** pregunto Winry, sentada junto a su prima, en su habitación.

**-tendré que ser la "enamorada" de Cedric-** rió la ojicafe

**-ya se, pero has leído la historia no? recita alguna línea por favor!-** le rogó la chica.

Riza rió, se paro y fue a su balcon: **-oh, que noche estrellada, hermosa y calmada- **

Winry no aguanto, ahogándose en carcajadas.

**-oye!-** la reto Riza

**-lo siento, lo siento-** rió Winry **-pero... puedo intentarlo?- **

**-claro**- le permitió Riza **-no es necesario que lo preguntes- **

Winry suspiro **-oh... que noche estrellada... hermosa... y calmada... oye que sigue?- **

**-no puedo evitarlo, le amo, le amo tanto-** respondió Riza

**-yo... no puedo evitarlo... le amo... le amo tanto-** repitió Win a la luna

**-wow Winry! eres muy buena!-** la felicito Riza **-yo debería arreglar el escenario y tu deberías hacer Katherine- **

**-no creo, no soy tan buena!- **

**-mmm eso lo veremos- **murmuro Riza con una sonrisa maliciosa...

* * *

La noche paso muy rápido, la mañana llego muy pronto. 

Las clases siguieron su curso con normalidad, y asi de rápido llego la clase de teatro.

**-todos entren rápido-** ordeno el profesor, a lo que todos obedecieron.

Entrego un libreto a cada uno de los actores...

**-profesor- **lo llamo Riza **-podría hablar con usted un minuto?- **

**-claro, que necesitas?-** pregunto quitándose los anteojos negros.

Riza se acerco al profesor...

**-o sea que quieres un cambio?- **

**-si, es que... ella es mejor que yo, y le aseguro que a Edward la gustara el cambio-** sonrió la muchacha ojicafe.

**-esta bien... bueno, hablare con ellos, haber que piensan-** acepto el docente

**-muchas gracias profesor**- agradeció la muchacha haciendo una reverencia.

**-haber, acérquense todos!-** ordeno Hideto **-hay un cambio de planes, creo que tu Rockbell, serás Katherine- **

**-eh?-** exclamo sorprendida, y al instante fulmino a Riza con la mirada

**-si, entonces, Riza sera la chica de la cual Alexandre se enamorara luego- **

Roy se sonrojo, cosa que trato de evitar.

**-bien, eso es todo, comenzamos?-** anuncio Hyde.

* * *

**-muy bien! muy bien!-** festejo Hideto 

Winry, sonrosada de vergüenza, en un balcon improvisado, recito leyendo el libreto...

**-ese conde... es apuesto, pero no le amo...- **

**-señorita Katherine-** la llamo Rose en el papel de Elena, la sirvienta y amiga de Katherine

**-Elena...- **

**-lo siento señorita, la eh escuchado**- se disculpo haciendo una reverencia** -pero si no le ama, no debería hacer esto- **

**-lo se, pero mis padres son el problema- **se quejo

**-oh, entiendo, tenga cuidado señorita, es muy tarde, y dicen que hay seres vagando, sera mejor que entre ya-** le recomendó Elena.

**-si, en seguida- **

**-buenas noches-** se despidió Elena

Winry, se suponía que debía observar la "hermosa luna" de allí, cuando sintió un escalofrió.

**-ya sal!-** murmuraba Armony detrás del escenario

**-mn, no quiero pasar el ridículo-** se quejo Ed

**-no lo harás! ya sal!-** lo reto la pelirroja

Edward se asomo un segundo antes de salir, pero suspiro, resignado, y salio detrás de la muchacha.

**-hermosa noche señorita-** murmuro.

Winry actuó un sobresalto **-q-quien es usted?- **

**-Cedric-** respondió frió **-no pude evitar... darme cuenta de lo hermosa que se ve esta noche- **

**-pero que atrevimiento!-** actuó la chica rubia **-de donde ha salido!?- **

**-del más oscuro rincón del sufrimiento-** respondió el muchacho.

**-vallase ahora mismo!-** le ordeno la joven, dándole la espalda.

**-me gustaría... quedarme solo un momento mas-** murmuro, sabia lo que venia, pero no quería actuarlo.

**-Ed! ya hazlo!-** le ordeno Armony en un susurro, desde la parte trasera del escenario.

Edward largo otro suspiro, y armándose de valor, la abrazo de la cintura

**-sabe lo que soy verdad?- **

La muchacha sonrojada, casi deja caer el libreto **-es un...- **

**-vampiro-** respondió el, rozando su cuello con el aliento

**-vampiro?!-** repitió actuando un pánico.

**-si... me has atraído desde hace tiempo Katherine y no voy a permitir que ese estupido altanero de Alexandre te tenga primero-** actuó Ed, sin perder la concentración.

**-como es que sabes tanto?-** pregunto Katherine

**-porque te quiero**- murmuro, y asi, desapareció rápidamente.

La chica se dio la vuelta, buscando al vampiro, pero no vio nada.

**-excelente!-** festejo el profesor **-muy bien Elric, muy bien Rockbell- **

Winry le sonrió sonrojada, bajando de aquel lugar.

Edward con un **-mn-** salio de atrás también.

**-asi estaremos bien, Ed, ese tono frió tuyo, es genial, simplemente, los dos encajan muy bien!-** los felicito el profesor.

**-ni que lo diga-** murmuro Roy imitando raramente la escena del abrazo, a lo que Armony lo castigo dándole un sape en la cabeza.

**-entonces, necesito la ayuda de Armony y de Koda-** anuncio Hyde.

**-eh?-** exclamo Miyavi.

**-ustedes, tu Armony serás Rachel, y tu Koda serás Aarón-** les explico

**-pero que debemos hacer?-** pregunto Armony

**-el sera una especie de esclavo de Cedric, y tu eres la hermana de Katherine, Winry, y Rita, Riza-** explico **-pero tu te enamoras de Koda, o sea, Aarón- **

**-de acuerdo, entonces, nuestra escena vendrá después de esta?- **

**-no, pero la practicaremos ahora-** anuncio...

* * *

**-pero Cedric nunca me permitiría estar contigo-** actuó Miya-kun 

**-lo se Aarón, pero escapemos de aquí, mi hermana me apoya, ella nos ayudara- **

Koda le tomo las manos **-entonces, ten paciencia, tratare de hablar con Cedric- **

**-pero...- **

**-confía en mi, Rachel, por favor-** le rogó.

Ambos se sonrojaron al ver lo que venia **-profesor-** lo llamo Armony

**-sucede algo?-** pregunto Hyde

**-lo que... viene... no deberíamos, practicarlo primero?-** pregunto sonrojada

**-mmm, practiquen, para eso es este primer ensayo- **

Armony y Koda, helados se mantenían quietos

**-que esperan? falta el beso!-** los reto Hideto.

**-rayos, si no lo hacemos no nos dejara ir-** se quejo en un murmuro Armony.

Entonces, Koda se acerco rápidamente, tomando el rostro de la chica con las manos, fingiendo un beso

**-lo aprendí en la otra escuela-** murmuro a centímetros de sus labios, siendo ambos camuflados por la mano de Koda.

Roy, furioso y con apariencia de diablo, era sostenido por Ed, ya que quería matar a Miyavi.

**-muy buen truco señor Imoutoko-** lo felicito Hyde, cuando ambos jóvenes se separaron.

Koda desapareció de la escena, y allí apareció Roy, actuando de Alexandre.

**-muy buenas noches señor Alexandre-** lo saludo Armony con una reverencia

**-igualmente Rachel, donde se encuentra tu hermana?-** pregunto Roy.

**-oh, Katherine esta en su habitación-** respondió "Rachel"

**-no, tu hermana Rita-** corrigió.

**-ah, lo siento, en el patio señor-** respondió.

**-muchas gracias**- finalizo Alexandre, desapareciendo de escena.

Armony salio de escena, y allí apareció Alexandre, acercándose siligilosamente a Riza, quien actuaba como Rita.

**-Rita, que hace a estas horas fuera aquí afuera?-** la reto Alexandre

**-oh, señor Alexandre, mil disculpas, solo quería tomar un poco de aire- **

**-hasta cuando vas a seguir con esa... falsedad?- **

**-de que habla señor Alexandre?-** pregunto "confundida" Rita.

**-cuando Katherine no nos ve, estamos juntos, de eso hablo- **

**-pero, siento que la traiciono Alexandre! no quiero seguir con esto!-** se quejo Rita, fingiendo un llanto.

**-lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, te amo, te amo más que a Katherine- **

**-pero Alexandre, nuestros padres nunca lo permitirían-** lo reto Rita.

**-entonces, escapemos-** le propuso Alexandre.

**-nosotros no...- **

Y en ese momento, aparece Armony

**-aquí están, la cena esta lista, Alexandre, Rita-** anuncio Rachel.

**-en seguida vamos Rachel, gracias-** finalizo Roy.

Los tres se retiraron de escena.

**-muy bien! excelente todos, terminamos por hoy, mañana seguiremos!-** anuncio Hideto.

Todos lo saludaron, y salieron de allí.

* * *

**-eres genial hermano!-** lo felicito Alphonse. 

**-mn-**

**-parecías... muy concentrado en aquella chica eh!-** bromeo Al, a lo que Ed se sonroso.

**-mn, quizás-** escapo Edward.

**-ah hermano! te gusta y no lo quieres admitir!-** lo reto Al divertido

**-para que gustarme? si yo no le gusto en lo mas mínimo-** se quejo Ed

**-quien dice? quizás le gustes y tu ni enterado-** rió el menor

**-preferiría no gustarle-** murmuro Ed

**-por que?-**

**-porque si asi fuera, yo...-**

**-mocosos!-**

**-Ru-Rupert-** exclamo asustado Al, antes de abrir la puerta.

**-llegan tarde mocosos-** los reto el hombre. Tomo a Al de un brazo, empujándolo dentro, Ed ni se movió, fue "trasladado" adentro por Rupert.

El hombre golpeo el rostro del menor, con fuerza, y no perdono a Edward.

**-con todo lo que hago por ustedes! se dignan a llegar tarde!-** los reto, mas a Edward que a Alphonse.

Pateo el estomago de Ed **-ya fuera de mi vista!-**

Ed y Al recogieron sus cosas, y asi lastimados tanto física como psicológicamente, subieron a su habitación.

Al se echo a llorar en su cama, mientras Ed, solo se dejaba caer en la suya.

**-te duele mucho?-** le pregunto Ed.

**-n-no-** respondió secándose las lágrimas.

**-estas llorando ya, no mientas-** lo reto Ed, sacando algunas cosas para curar el rostro de Alphonse...

* * *

**-Edward Elric! vienes cada vez mas lastimado!-** lo reto Yukki **-me canse de tus excusas-**

**-Yukki-san, ayer, unos chicos me dieron pelea, lo siento**- se excuso

Yukihiro lo miro dudoso

**-en serio profesor-**

**-ok, te creo esta vez-** acepto Yukki aun algo desconfiado.

Ed volvió a su asiento, donde sus amigos lo observaban.

**-Ed estas...?-**

**-estoy bien-** contesto apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

* * *

**-Edward! te toca la escena con Rockbell!-** le ordeno el profesor Takarai. 

**-mn-** murmuro el.

Winry, nuevamente ya sin el libreto, puesto que lo habia memorizado un poco, se paro en el balcon, ya un tanto decorado.

**-oh... que noche estrellada... hermosa... y calmada...-** murmuro, pero luego bajo la mirada **-yo... no puedo evitarlo... le amo... le amo tanto-**

**-pero con quien hablas?-**

**-Cedric!-** salto fingiendo susto.

**-se que mi apariencia no es la mejor, pero tampoco doy tanto miedo-** se quejo el muchacho.

**-lo siento, pero me has asustado-** lo reto Winry

**-Katherine...-** murmuro el, acercándose lentamente, dudando en actuar la siguiente escena.

**-Ed! no seas tímido ahora!-** lo reto Armony en un murmuro

Edward suspiro como siempre lo hacia, y finalizando con la distancia, abrazo a "Katherine"

**-quiero... que vengas conmigo-** murmuro Edward** -no me importa ese Alexandre, nada me importa, solo te quiero mía-**

**-Cedric, sabes que es lo que mas deseo, pero no puedo aunque me duele-** sollozo.

**-pero si te dijera que te amo?-**

**-yo... no puedo evitarlo... te amo, te amo tanto-** recito ella.

Edward le elevo el rostro observándola, seguía dudando de aquella escena.

Armony tosió, y Ed nuevamente suspiro, se acerco lentamente, rozando el cuello de su amada con su aliento

**-esto no te dolerá... te lo aseguro-** murmuro antes de abrir levemente la boca, y morder suavemente el cuello de Win, a lo que se sonrojo.

Ed casi se arrepiente de eso, ya que su lengua la habia rozado accidentalmente.

**-no puedo-** murmuro el

**-no he sentido nada-**

**-no lo he hecho-** se quejo el **-no... no puedo... quiero, solo quiero, ser mortal-**

**-pero...-**

**-no quiero que sufras lo mismo que yo-** la reto

**-Cedric-**

**-eh vivido cientos de años, sufrí pérdidas, y... aunque no quiera... tendré que perderte a ti también-**

**-pero yo no quiero perderte-** declaro Katherine, con un dejo de tristeza

**-no lo harás, pero... serás más feliz aquí-**

**-Cedric!-**

Ed salto del "balcon" hacia el supuesto patio.

**-un vampiro!-** grito Rita, apareciendo allí...

**-excelente todos-** felicito Hyde **-suficiente por hoy-**

* * *

Todos se retiraban a sus hogares, pero cierto rubio de trenza mando a su hermanito a su hogar, quedando el esperando a una persona que sabia saldría mas tarde. 

**-espera-** la detuvo Edward

**-Ed, que haces aquí? no es tarde ya?-** se detuvo la muchacha

**-yo... quería pedirte perdón-** le explico **-por la mordida-**

**-ah no es nada!- **rió ella

**-pero yo...-**

**-cofheladocof-** tosió Roy saliendo de la escuela

Edward se sonrojo al ver a Roy, quien le sonrió admirando a la chica rubia.

Reviso en sus bolsillos.

**-yo...-** comenzó pasándose la mano por la nuca** -mira... yo... quisieras...-**

**-helado!!-** grito Roy a lo lejos.

Winry rió, sonriéndole al trenzado **-me encantaría-**

Ed sonrió **-perdón... ninguna chica... es decir... quizás... ah-** se quejo tapándose la cara con una mano

Winry rió tímidamente, descubriéndole el rostro.

**-te duele?-** le pregunto rozando una herida con la yema de los dedos

**-n-no... Quizás un poco**- respondió

**-quien te golpea?-**

**-ayer... me dieron pelea solo eso-**

**-desde que llegue vienes lastimado, y el profesor Yukki dijo que hacia tiempo te veía asi-**

**-mn-** murmuro...

* * *

Ed pago dichos helados, sentándose junto a la chica en una banca de alguna plaza. 

**-representas muy bien a Cedric-** lo felicito Winry

**-mn, no soy tan bueno-** murmuro Ed, lamiendo su helado.

**-como que no?! eres genial, el que me da mucha gracia es Miyavi-**

**-Koda?-**

**-si, es muy gracioso...-** sonrió Win

**-mn-**

**-y apuesto-** murmuro

Ed casi se atraganta con el conito **-te gusta Koda?!-**

**-quizás- **respondió ella **-pero hay un chico que me llama mucho la atención, y no es Koda-**

**-mn, quien?-**

**-dime... a ti te gusta alguien?-** evadio

**-mn, no-** respondió terminando su helado **-pero últimamente me he fijado mucho en una persona-**

**-la mayoría de los demás dicen que no tienes sentimientos-**

**-eso no es nuevo-** se quejo Ed

**-pero yo no creo eso-** le sonrió **-es que siempre eres muy callado, y tímido... quizás por eso los demás te consideran un chico sin sentimientos, cerrado a todos-**

**-me gusta asi-** murmuro Ed **-abrirse a los demás, es peligroso-**

**-por que lo crees?-**

**-porque la mayoría te lastima-**

**-Ed... te han lastimado alguna vez?-**

**-mn, quizás-**

**-oh, ya es tarde, muchas gracias por todo, debo irme-**

**-mn, nos vemos-**

**-hasta el lunes- **le sonrió antes de dejarlo allí.

* * *

**ultra mega patetico el capitulo! T-T estoy deprimida, me salio muy mal este cap pero les prometo que el cuatro va a estar mejor :D**


	4. Un fin de semana diferente: baile

**SOY YO! SOY YO claru-kun o mejor dicho ck :D, cambie mi nick porque algunas X personas creen que soy un chico en un rincon ****u.u volviendo al tema del cuarto capitulo: "senor senor senorita" "POP is dead" de Miyavi "lover boy" "feeling fine" y "killing me" de L´arc en ciel, "Asterisk" de Orange Range y "Moments" el opening de BBI le brillan los ojitos xD es complicado saberse los nombres de esos temas jeje pero valen la pena. Ahora si no encuentran algun tema, mala suerte, contactenme y con mucho gusto se las paso!! xD** malisima la propaganda

* * *

Sábado, Ed odiaba el sábado, debía quedarse allí, en su habitación y sin poder si quiera abrir la ventana.

**-Al... hoy no se lo permitiré-** murmuro observando hacia fuera

**-eh?-**

**-no dejare que Rupert te ponga un dedo encima-** murmuro Ed decidido

**-no, hermano-** murmuro Alphonse.

**-si, estoy cansado de esto-** se quejo Edward.

**-se habrá dormido?-**

**-seguro, los fines de semana se emborracha mas rápido-** respondió Ed en un murmullo **-vamos-**

**-de acuerdo-** acepto el menor.

Salieron lentamente de su habitación, bajaron las escaleras y finalmente salieron de la casa.

**-bien, salimos, que quieres ahora Al?-**

**-espera... te explicare cuando lleguemos a la casa de Miyavi-**

**-hey! no me habías dicho que iríamos a la casa de Koda!-**

**-oye, lo siento, pero si te lo hubiera dicho no hubieses aceptado-**

**-ah y por que me hiciste poner este smoking?-**

**-Koda-kun te lo mando-**

**-eh?-**

**-y a mi esto, hará una fiesta esta noche-** respondió, acomodándose el moño.

**-oye! no me dijeron nada!-** se quejo Ed

**-lo siento hermano, pero tan cerrado eres no hubieras aceptado-** rió el menor

**-ok-** acepto desganado

**-ira Winry-**

**-eh?-**

**-ah picaron!-** rió Alphonse** -admite de una vez que te gusta-**

**-solo me agrada-** corrigió Ed

**-Edward-** lo llamo Al sentándose en el escalón de la puerta **-una vez, por una vez admite tus sentimientos-**

**-me cuesta Al, su mirada, me hiela el cuerpo, no me deja hablar, a penas puedo moverme si me sonríe... y en la escena de la mordida... no se, siento que, me gusta eso-**

**-tu no eres Ed!-** rió Al **-que le hiciste a mi hermano?-**

**-Al!-** lo reto Ed

**-ah olvide decirte algo, Koda dijo que nos pasarían a buscar...-**

Y justo en ese momento, apareció una limusina de color rosa

**-pero que...?-**

**-Elrics?-** pregunto el chofer

**-si señor-** respondió Al

**-bien, suban, vengo de parte del señor Miyavi-**

Edward lo miro avergonzado **-no pienso viajar en eso!-**

**-ah Ed! sabes que el rosa es el preferido de Miya-kun-** rió Al **-pero es bien prendido de las chicas te aclaro-**

**-ya se, ya se-** murmuro Ed **-si no hay otra opción, vámonos-**

Ambos subieron a aquella limusina, pero Al se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, ya que nunca habia viajado en ese lugar.

Ed, queriendo pensar tranquilo, se sentó en el tercer par de asientos.

**-por que?! por que justo ella maldita sea! soy un pobre imbecil y ella una chica normal-** murmuro masajeándose el cuello **-si la quiero... no creo que ella me mire como algo mas que un amigo-**

* * *

Pasaron unos diez minutos de viaje, cuando el auto se detuvo. 

**-Winry! que bien estas! sabes que? el asiento del tercer compartimiento es mas cómodo, ve allí, no querrás arrugar tu ropa-** indico Al cómplice

**-esta bien-**

**-ok, mi her... es decir, esta muy bien!-** rió Al

Winry lo miro extrañada

**-no te preocupes, sabes que mas? te tengo una sorpresa atrás-** rió Al

**-bueno, ya aborden que llegamos tarde-** anuncio el chofer

**-Winry, quieres que valla contigo?-** pregunto Riza.

Al chisto, llamando la atención de Riza, guiñándole el ojo

**-ah! sabes que? me quedo aquí-**

Winry aun algo desconfiada se dirigió rápidamente, entrando al último asiento...

**-al fin, pensé que arrancaría sin mí-**

**-por que haría eso?-**

**-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

* * *

****-que fue eso?-** salto el chofer 

**-no se preocupe, mi hermano debe estar actuando-** rió Alphonse.

* * *

**-lo siento, lo siento, pensé que no habia nadie-**

**-no es nada-** la disculpo Edo sonrojado** -ah cierto, podrías... sentarte, en un lugar donde no sea yo?-**

Winry se movió rápidamente **-disculpa-** le rogó sonrojada.

**-ya te dije, no es nada-** la disculpo, tratando de arreglarse el moño.

**-puedes?-**

**-no soy bueno en esto-** respondió quitándoselo, dejando su camisa un tanto abierta, que, según Winry, le daba un aspecto sensual.

**-podría ayudarte?-**

**-no es necesario-** respondió

**-vamos, al menos aprenderás-** rió la chica tímidamente

**-ok-** acepto el sonrosado. No la observo, pero sabia que se habia acercado.

**-primero debes...-** le explico cada paso **-te ves bien-**

**-gracias-** tosió el muchacho** -tu... estas...-**

**-EDWARD!!-** salto Roy con una sonrisa, abriendo la puerta de golpe **-aquí estas rubiecito!-**

**-ah Roy!-** se quejo Ed, entre el brazo de Roy y su coscorrón.

**-jeej... ups! no sabia... lo siento-** rió al ver a la chica **-no quería interrumpir nada... sigan en lo suyo... ya me voy!-**

**-nosotros no...-**

**-adiós!-** finalizo Roy

Ed suspiro **-lo siento-**

**-no hay problema, se como es-** rió Win.

Ed la observo bien **-wah-** murmuro. La chica, vestía un vestido azul oscuro, con un tajo que llegaba un poco más arriba de su rodilla, un escote, un tanto pronunciado, unos guantes blancos haciendo juego, hasta la mitad del antebrazo y el cabello recogido con sus clásicos mechones a los costados.

Pero no pudo evitarlo... Su cuello, le llamaba tanto la atención.

Tosió incomodo **-te ves bien-** murmuro viendo por la ventana las calles que cruzaban.

Winry le sonrió sonrosada **-Koda-kun nos invito a todos al parecer-**

**-eso parece-** murmuro Ed** -no entiendo como si tiene dinero, va a nuestra escuela-**

**-nuestra escuela es muy buena, quizás Koda-kun va allí porque lo sabe-**

**-o quizás por las chicas-** refunfuño el trenzado

Winry rió y justo se detuvo el vehículo.

**-llegamos!-** anuncio el chofer **-vamos todos abajo! debo buscar mas personas y si no, no me pagan!-**

**-ok!-** se quejo Al.

Los jóvenes bajaron de aquel vehículo. Roy se estiro, bostezando.

**-te desvelaste anoche Roy?-** pregunto Riza

**-eh... yo-yo jeje... algo asi-** respondió con un sonrojo.

**-ah!! Llegaron al fin-** festejo Miyavi lanzándose al cuello de Ed, con orejitas de neko. El vestia un traje de un color rosa palido

**-Miya-kun-** lo reto Roy **-de donde sacaste eso?-**

**-las orejas? ahhh- **dijo con brillitos en los ojos** -es que son muy kawaiis!-**

**-ahora me queda en claro que eres raro-** murmuro Roy

Miya-kun dejo de abrazar al distraído de Ed y se acerco a Armony.

**-señorita Armony, me preocupaba el que no viniera-** le explico besando su mano **-se ve muy hermosa esta noche-**

Armony sonrojada le sonrió **-y tu muy apuesto Koda-kun- **A diferencia de las dos chicas, ella vestía una pollera un rebajada hacia un costado y una playera sin mangas de un tono beige

Miyavi le sonrió, ofreciéndole el brazo para que lo tomara, observo a las otras dos jóvenes.

**-señorita Winry, Riza, si me permiten están muy hermosas ustedes también-**

Riza, quien vestía unas prendas que hacían juego con sus ojos, y su prima le sonrieron

**-maldicion, el puede decirles con libertad las cosas, por que a nosotros nos cuesta tanto!?-** murmuro Roy a Ed.

Edward se acerco a Winry, ofreciéndole el brazo también.

**-Ed!-** se quejo Roy en un rincón **-el es mas hombre que yo-** murmuro haciendo círculos con el dedo en el piso. Pero recordó algo importante, se enderezo y firmemente exclamo **-Riza, vamos-**

Riza rió **-pareces militar-**

**-quien sabe? quizás algún día sea Fuhrer-** rió Roy, siendo acompañado por Hawkeye.

* * *

Al entrar, ninguno creía lo que veía. Una gran, mansión, de unos cinco pisos, un enorme frente y ni que decir del patio. 

**-wahh Miyavi, de que trabajan tus padres!?-** exclamo Roy

**-política, asuntos de economía, viajan mucho, por eso me dejan hacer fiestas de vez en cuando-** respondió apoyándose en una pared

**-nunca nos dijiste-**

**-era necesario?-** rió Koda** -bueno, vamos-** anuncio

Los demás los siguieron, hasta el patio, donde algunas personas y amigos se encontraban.

Pero algo sorprendió a Edward... Los profesores estaban allí también.

**-Miyavi, invitaste a los profesores también?!-**

**-si, necesitan relajarse, en especial Hideto-** bromeo **-se la pasa con ese seño fruncido y ese tono frio-**

**-mn-** murmuro Ed, percatándose de que aun sostenía la mano de Winry **-lo siento-**

**-no hay problema-** lo disculpo ella.

**-bien... alguno de ustedes sabe bailar?-** pregunto Koda

Todos se miraron, Miyavi rió **-no importa, de todas maneras tendrán que bailar-**

Ed distraído observo a Hideto** -mn, ya vengo-** anuncio.

**-eh! Ed, que raro tu por aquí-**

**-mn-**

**-sucede algo?-** pregunto Tet-chan

**-mn no, quería hablar con el profesor Hideto-**

**-ah, de acuerdo-** le sonrió Ogawa **-Hideto! aquí alguien quiere hablarte!-**

**-ya voy, ya voy-** se quejo Hyde **-que pasa?-**

**-es Ed, quiere hablarte-** le explico Tetsu

**-haber enano, que quieres?-**

**-se enamoro alguna vez?-**

Hideto casi escupe su bebida **-que?!-**

**-que si usted se enamoro alguna vez-** repitió Ed, masajeándose la nuca nervioso.

**-mmm niño, no hablo de mi vida personal con estudiantes, soy tu profesor-** lo reto Hideto encendiendo un cigarrillo

**-mn y si me lo cuenta como Hideto Takarai?-** le pregunto Ed con mirada perdida al frente

**-ah! niño!-** se quejo **-esta bien, si y que? que quieres saber?-**

**-no lo se, que se siente?-**

**-que es lo que TU sientes?-** pregunto con media sonrisa, quitándose el cigarrillo

**-es difícil de explicar-**

**-excelente niño-** lo felicito Hyde

**-mn?-**

**-no sabes lo que sientes, sabes que? eso es, el amor no se puede explicar, es algo que va mucho mas allá de las palabras-** le explico Takarai, observando algo mas allá de la fiesta.

**-mn-** murmuro sonrosado

**-es Winry verdad?-**

**-eh? como...?-**

**-soy tu profesor niño-** lo reto Hideto **-te conozco hace años-**

**-mn... no lo se-**

**-estas madurando, mocoso-** rió Hyde **-que te pasa? quien te golpea?-**

**-nadie**- murmuro dejando de lado la antigua pregunta.

**-mira, no soy estupido, se que te golpean, y no quisiera imaginar que es tu tutor-**

**-mn, no-**

**-sabes que podría denunciarlo-**

**-no quiero, el no hace nada-** murmuro Ed, comenzando a alejarse.

**-piensa en Alphonse-** lo reto Takarai volviendo con los demás profesores.

Ed apretó los puños, mordiéndose el labio inferior, levemente.

* * *

**-estas bien?-** le pregunto Roy en su asiento- 

**-mn-**

**-si o no?-** rió Roy

**-si-**

Roy sonrió fijándose en la mesa del frente.

**-esta noche, las dos están hermosas no lo crees?-** murmuro Roy.

**-mn, si-**

**-y ahora ella te gusta mas no!?-** rió Mustang.

**-mn-**

**-argh! estoy cansado de tu "mn"-** se quejo Roy, en el momento que la música se empezaba a escuchar mas, los muchachos se acercaban a tomar las manos de las chicas, invitándolas a bailar.

**-... y odio cuando me dejas hablando solo!... Ed? Edward!-** se quejo Roy al ver que el trenzado se alejaba.

Varios muchachos le pedían la mano a Win para sacarla a bailar, pero la muy tímida no los aceptaba.

**-se acerca-** anuncio disimulada Riza, mientras Winry se sonrojada **-mas te vale que lo aceptes-** rió la ojicafe.

**-sabe bailar muy bien-** rio Armony

Ed apareció entre todos los chicos y sin decir nada, le tendió la mano a Winry **-me permites?-**

Winry lo observo sonrojada** -e-esta bien**- y asi Riza le sonrió a ambos, pero los demás lo asesinaron con la mirada.

* * *

**-disculpa, pero no se...-**

**-la postura es fácil, no es tan difícil como parece- **murmuro Ed, colocando una mano en la cintura de la chica, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Extendió una mano en el aire, esperando a que ella la tomase.

Comenzaron con un ritmo lento.

**-Roy, por que no invitas a Riza?-** pregunto Miyavi

**-no soy bueno en los temas lentos-** murmuro el pelinegro

**-pero anímate!-**

**-no, te dije que soy pésimo en esto-** rió Roy **-pero no sabía que Ed bailaba-**

**-no es difícil-** le sonrió Miyavi **-tengo una idea...-

* * *

**

**-no pude decírtelo hoy pero...-** murmuro Ed **-te ves hermosa-**

Winry se sonrojo, mirando al trenzado a los ojos **-no mientas-**

**-no lo hago, en serio-** corrigió el

**-por que eres... frió con todos?-** pregunto temiendo la respuesta.

**-simplemente soy asi-**

**-debería de haber una razón-** lo reto desviando la mirada a su pecho.

**-solo, soy asi-** repitió Ed** -pero...-**

Winry lo observo atentamente

**-me gustaría mostrarte lo que soy realmente-** finalizo con un sonroso

**-haber caras largas!-** rió Miyavi en el escenario **-veamos si les gusta esto!-**

Koda se acerco al dueño de la orquesta que allí habia, y le susurro algo.

El hombre dio la orden a los músicos...

**-este tema es para los dos del centro-** anuncio, guiñándole un ojo a los dos rubios, tomando un microfono...

La orquesta comenzó a tocar un ritmo, pausado pero a la vez un tanto movido, una especie de danza española era la necesaria.

**-te enseño?-** pregunto Ed

**-sabes?-**

**-lo se por lectura, pero creo que lo se bailar-**

**-como...?-**

**-solo...- **murmuro colocando sus dos manos en su cintura **-déjame guiarte, aunque primero...-**

Se quito el saco del smoking, entregándoselo a Alphonse que apareció a su lado, y se arremango un poco las mangas de la camisa.

**_1-2-STEP, STEP-BY-STEP_**

**_SHALL WE DANCE?_****_  
Nani wo kaku sou SENORITA watashi koso ga  
1-2-STEP, STEP-BY-STEP  
Iki chi mo shitataru ii otoko  
1-2-STEP, STEP-BY-STEP  
Onozomi to araba hone no suizui to made  
1-2-STEP, STEP-BY-STEP  
Gojimann no kiba meshi agare_**

Ed se separo un poco, cruzando levemente ambas piernas, colocándose una mano en el pecho, y la otra en la cintura **-solo imitame, pero con movimientos... tuyos-**

Win lo imito avergonzada...

**_Aaaaaah  
Tsuki ni terasare aojiroku hikaru  
Kubisuji ni sotto chikai no kiss wo  
Demo naze darou, mune no oku doko ka  
Konna ni mo itamu no wa_**

El trenzado le tomo el mentón, moviendo un poco los hombros. Rápidamente la tomo de la cintura, recorriendo el costado derecho de su rostro suavemente con una palma, luego haciéndola descender un poco, sosteniéndola de la cintura aun, hizo un amague de besar su cuello, mirando picaramente a todos allí.

**_1-2-STEP, STEP-BY-STEP  
Ododrimasen ka bonita, te wo tori  
1-2-STEP, STEP-BY-STEP  
Kuchi karamasete un, duex, trois  
1-2-STEP, STEP-BY-STEP  
Kuchibiru furusouna kyori de fue ni  
1-2-STEP, STEP-BY-STEP  
Sasayaku kotoba wa te amore_**

Edward, apoyándose un mano en el pecho nuevamente, tomo la mano de Winry, dándole una vuelta, para luego sostenerla con su brazo izquierdo. La enderezo de nuevo, tomando su rostro con una mano, acercándose, y cuando sus labios casi se tocaban, la amago murmurando, pero como para que los demás escuchasen **_-te amore-_** un aplauso y un sonrojo por parte de la chica se gano.

(Un, duex, trois - uno, dos, tres en francés)

**_Aaaaaah  
Kono mune ni saita shounetsu no bara wa  
Sono toge de kokoro shimetsukeru-aaaah  
Soshite boku wa kimi wo omoutabi  
Chi no namida wo_**

Movimientos de flamenco por parte de los dos, una sonrisa picara de Ed, una vuelta y con una mano la atrajo a el. Una vuelta dieron ambos, con los brazos extendidos levemente. Edward cruzo nuevamente los pies, elevo un brazo y lentamente lo fue haciendo descender frente al brazo también elevado de la chica.

**_Kanawanai koi naraba isso kawashite shimae to  
Negatte shimau no wa ikenai koto deshou ka?_**

**_Boku ga boku janakya donna ni yokattarou  
Kimi wo kizutsukeru koto nadonaku aiseru noni  
1-2-STEP, STEP-BY-STEP  
Toki no aizu de futari wa rondesvous  
1-2-STEP, STEP-BY-STEP  
Mata asa ga kite hanare banare_**

De nuevo, la atrajo a su cuerpo, acariciando su mejilla, y fingiendo un acercamiento para un beso.

El hizo ascender y descender su hombro izquierdo, provocador, para luego ella acariciarle el pecho y juntarse nuevamente en movimientos de danza

**_Aaaaah  
Aishita kimi ni ()  
Boku wa awarenamo suki ni koto-ahhh  
Dakishimeta dakishimerarenai  
Kowa-kowashite shimai sou dakara-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra-ra!_**

Ambos acercaron sus cuerpos y rostros, y asi lentamente se alejaban en movimientos rítmicos.

**_Kawariyuku kono karada tatoe hikarabi you to mo  
Dou ka kono koi ga tsumi to natteshimau mae ni  
Todokanai kiss naraba, minoranai love story naraba  
Semeta yume no naka, dakishimesasete okure  
Omoeba omou hodo, chikazuite wa hanareteiku tsuki to taiyou you ni_**

**_oh_**

**-bravo!!!-** festejo Tetsu

Los dos muchachos del centro sonrojados al darse cuenta de que solo ellos estaban bailando

**-bien echo Ed!-** se escucho a Roy gritar, y un mar de aplausos los ahogaba.

Silbidos, aplausos, felicitaciones y todo para Ed y Winry.

**-mn, lo hiciste bien-** la felicito Ed acomodándose la ropa, Al le entrego el saco, y Edward lo llevo en su mano hacia la mesa en donde estaba Roy.

**-un aplauso para Koda-kun que canto tan bien esta canción!-** anuncio Yukki.

* * *

**-pero... como...? cuando...? de donde aprendiste eso!?-** tartamudeo Roy 

**-mn libros-** respondió Ed, tomando algo para saciar su sed.

**-pero... libros?! Ed! eres... maldición! cuanto te envidio-** rió Roy.

**-mn, no soy tan bueno-** murmuro, levantándose

**-donde vas?-**

**-por ahí, necesito pensar-** respondió, sacando su mp3 del bolsillo del saco.

* * *

Camino distraído al patio, donde se sentó en una banca, un tanto escondida detrás de una pared. 

Se quito el saco, suspirando.

**-rayos... es hermosa maldición!-** se quejo.

**-ya veo-**

**-profesor Hideto-** murmuro sonrosado

**-bailaste muy bien mocoso-** bromeo con un cigarrillo en la boca.

**-mn-**

**-deberías... ya sabes, acercarte y dejar de ser virgen!-** rió Takarai

**-mn, profesor, no creo que... nunca me vera como algo mas que un amigo-**

**-tu que sabes? se lo preguntaste?-** lo reto Hideto

**-mn, no, pero... soy un...-**

**-bueno, mejor te callas o te callare yo de una patada**- rió el profesor **-admítelo, te gusta al 100 por ciento-**

**-mn, no... no se... no creo-**

**-Edward, no tengas miedo, ella no te hará daño y lo sabes-**

**-pero...-**

**-ups, viene hacia acá, adiós!-** lo saludo pícaro **-y mas te vale animarte!-**

**-mn, ya vallase!-** lo reto sonrosado

Hideto se acerco antes de irse

**-pero que se valla!-** lo reto Edward

**-seras estupido!-** lo reto en broma, le quito el moño, desprendiendole el primer boton de la camisa, y llevandose su mp3

**-oiga! devuelvame eso!-** lo reto Edward, pero Hyde lo callo, y se dio cuenta de que la chica se acercaba.

**-espero... que te atrevas mocoso...-**

* * *

**En cuanto al cap, no me quejo xD, algo que me olvide de aclarar en los anteriores: A VOS LOKITO! ESTE CAP ES PARA VOS (no le presten atencion, es para un amigo que esta pasando una situacion muy dificil e hice esta historia pensando en el xD) Y DEDICADO A TODOS USTEDES QUE LO LEEN! grax por todo!** **nos leemos! **

**PD: el tema que canto Miyavi se llama "senor senora senorita" de Miyavi n.nU**


	5. el ultimo baile, una noche de lluvia

**La "agresividad" en este capitulo, revela mi estado, asi que no esperen nada decente. Escuchaba Marilyn Manson, y no voy a mentir, estuve escuchando mucha musik que al parecer tenia contenido satanico u.u... **

**SE LO CREYERON? xD nunca!! ni loka escucho musica satanica, bien que manson canta algunas canciones fuertes, pero me da material u,u Ah cierto, el "mn" el bendito "mn" es mi expresion favorita asi que u.u el chiste esta en PONERLOS NERVIOSOS CON EL MN DE EDWARD! xD bueno ya fue, lean el fucking cap xD

* * *

**

**-hermosa noche, no crees?- **

**-mn, hacia tiempo que no veía las estrellas- **

**-nunca las ves?-** pregunto ella sorprendida

**-mn, no, Rupert nunca nos deja salir de noche, y si lo hacemos, escapamos por la ventana- **

Win rió, sentada al lado del trenzado.

**-y tus padres?- **

**-en viajes de negocios- **respondió **-nos mudamos aquí, porque estaba cerca de la casa de Riza, y asi yo me podría quedar sola unos días- **

**-mn, sola?- **

**-si, bueno, voy seguido a la casa de mi prima, o ella me visita también- **

**-no es algo riesgoso?- **

**-no, no creo-** respondió ella, fijándose en la camisa del rubio.

**-mn, sucede algo?- **

**-no, es solo que... te ves diferente asi-** le explico sonrosada, con una sonrisita.

**-ah-** murmuro sonrosándose, intentando prenderse el botón de la camisa incomodo.

**-no, déjalo asi-** le rogó la chica, tomándole la mano.

**-esta bien... esta bien-** tartamudeo.

**-aun me debes algo-** le sonrió

**-mn?- **

**-me gustaría mostrarte lo que soy realmente-** bromeo Win

**-ah...-** suspiro el rubio **-el profesor Hyde me dijo que estaba enamorado, de quien crees?- **

**-mmm... quizás- **murmuro **-de la profesora de artes de los mas jóvenes- **

**-mas jóvenes? yo pensé que Hideto era el único de artes- **

**-mmm, no, Riza me contó que es muy bella a decir verdad- **

**-mn, el nombre?- **

**-Clara Akimoto- **

**-Clara?- **

**-nombre ingles por lo que se-** rió la chica

**-mn, nunca lo escuche, pero es un buen nombre-** sonrió Edward **-por alguna razón... siento que esta vez, es la primera vez que veo las estrellas asi de hermosas- **

**-como?- **

**-no se... casi nunca las veo asi detenidamente, pero... quizás por alguien se ven tan hermosas-** le explico desviando la vista a un lado.

Winry sonrió, y observo a Edward, le tomo la mano que tenia apoyada en el banco

**-que...?- **

**-Ed, por favor, dime quien te hace esto**- le rogó, acariciándole el rostro.

**-yo... no puedo decirte-** se retracto apenado

**-esta bien, no voy a obligarte-** le sonrió, con un dejo de preocupación.

**-no es bueno que te preocupes por un animal como yo-** la reto sonriendo sarcástico.

**-animal?- **

**-toda mi vida me he estado arrastrando, pero por una promesa que ahora creo estupida-** se quejo

**-pero...- **

**-es una promesa que debo cumplir, solo eso-** la interrumpió.

**-entiendo... y por que aceptaste el papel de Cedric?- **

**-no lo se-** rió **-solo el profesor me lo dio, siempre quise actuar, pero mi tutor no me lo permite- **

**-tutor?- **

**-mi padre... falleció hace algunos años, en un accidente de transito, iba con mi madre, quien falleció en el hospital-** le explico **-y Rupert, un amigo de mis padres, tiene nuestra custodia- **

**-el... te hace esto?- **

**-n-no-** tartamudeo, se levanto del asiento, asomándose por los arbustos, Winry lo imito.

**-se ven bien juntos eh-** sonrió al ver a Armony y Koda, bailando un tema bien lento.

**-mn-** murmuro sintiendo un nudo en su garganta.

**-sucede algo?- **

**-mn, no, nada-** repuso, pasándose la mano por la cara, intentando ocultar los ojos llorosos.

**-mira, el profesor Hideto-** señalo.

Hyde subió al escenario por obligación de Yukki y Tetsu. Ken tomo una guitarra eléctrica que Koda le entrego, Yukki se sentó en la batería de uno de los músicos, y Tet-chan se colgó el bajo en el cuello.

Lo que mas sorprendió a todos, es que Hyde tomo el micrófono...

La guitarra... luego la batería... el bajo y finalmente...

_**Atsuku me wo samashite Kimi to ajiwaiaou  
Dream on till night, be sailin' on your life  
tonight, want your blood**_

**-wahh el profesor Hideto Takarai cantando!-** rió Edward.

**-canta muy bien, no lo crees?- **

**-mn, si-** sonrió, la observo con una media sonrisa, le tendió la mano, mientras ella reía

**-sabes bailar este ritmo también?-** pregunto sonriéndole.

Ed la atrajo a su cuerpo, velozmente **-quieres comprobarlo?- **

_**Fukaku kande Ima toraeteiru yo  
Dakiaiaou I'm a lover boy **_

Kodoku wa mayakashi Nagasareru mama ni  
Wonder tonight, be getting your jaded heart  
tonight, shaking the blood

Salieron de su "escondite" dirigiéndose con los demás.

**-haber que sabes hacer mocoso!-** rió Hideto desde el escenario.

**-mn anímate con Akimoto!-** lo desafió Edward con un dejo de frialdad mezclado con picardía.

Hideto se sonroso lanzándole un micrófono el cual Ed esquivo, quedando a escasos centímetros del rostro de Winry.

**-desafíame de nuevo y el resultado sera peor-** rió Takarai.

_**Sorou kokyuu kara Ima sora made yuku yo  
Kowasu hodo ni cause I'm a lover boy**_

Ed movió un poco sus pies, tomando las manos de Winry, atrayéndola a su cuerpo.

Los dos movieron de un lado al otro sus pies, mientras Ed le hacia dar una vuelta, la medio abrazo de la cintura, para después ambos mover los pies al compás de la música.

**_Yasashiku sasoidashite Kimi no oku e yukou  
Subete miseyou I'm a lover boy_**

**-se mueve bien eh-** festejo Roy

**-si, Winry no lo hace para nada mal-** rió Riza

**-los acompañamos?- **

**-sabes bailar eso?- **

**-no, pero que importa?!-** rio llevandola.

_**Don't be shy, show your love! show your love!  
Don't be ignorant, show your colors! show your colors!  
Don't let me know your lie, your lie!  
Stay tonight till the night, next night! **_

tonight, shaking!

Ed se separo un poco de la chica, guiñándole un ojo. Se quito el saco, lanzándolo al "publico" dio una vuelta lenta, mirando picaramente a todos allí. Se desprendió el segundo botón de la camisa, ya que el primero estaba suelto. Las chicas allí, se peleaban por su chaleco, mientras algunas le gritaban

**"quitaté todo!"**

**_  
tonight, looking for the blood!_**

Con media sonrisa, se desprendió el cinturón retirándoselo, y nuevamente las chicas gritaban de emoción. Se lo retiro, pero atrajo nuevamente a Win a su cuerpo negando con la cabeza. ****

Sorou kokyuu kara Ima sora made yuku yo  
Kowasu hodo ni cause I'm a lover boy  
Yasashiku sasoidashite Kimi no oku e yukou  
Subete ageyou I'm a lover boy

Aplausos, mas que el baile anterior.

Hideto le sonrió a Ed, quien sonrosado se arreglo nuevamente la ropa.

**-estuviste genial!-** lo felicito Winry abrazando su cuello.

Edward se sonrojo, rojo hasta las orejas **-gra-gracias- **

Roy lanzo una carcajada **-bien echo Romeo!- **

Ed le sonrió a la chica que lo abrazaba, apenado, claro esta.

* * *

La fiesta siguió, diversión, comida, bebidas y mucho baile. 

**-ahhhh que fiesta!-** festejo Koda, sentándose en una banca.

**-muy buena Miyavi!-** lo felicito Roy **-de donde aprendiste a cantar eso?- **

**-no lo se, esa canción la escribí yo- **

**-tu? no bromees!- **

**-en serio!-** se quejo Koda **-Ed! eres todo un Elvis!- **

Koda-kun abrazo el cuello de Ed **-y veo que alguien esta enamorándose!- **

**-mn-** murmuro, distraído

**-EDDD!-** lo llamo

**-mn? que pasa?- **

**-deberías enseñarme a bailar asi!-** le rogó Miyavi

**-mn- **

**-yo ya me voy**- anuncio Riza.

-**te acompaño-** se ofreció Roy

**-muchas gracias-** sonrió Riza, siendo acompañada por el pelinegro.

**-Koda, iré a buscar a mi hermano- **

**-claro, pero no se pierdan-

* * *

**

Edward dio una vuelta alrededor de la casa, hasta que lo encontró.

**-Al, deja de jugar con ese neko, ve a casa, ya es tarde- **

**-esta bien-** acepto con puchero **-te espero despierto?- **

**-no hace falta, duerme tranquilo, Rupert no volverá hasta mañana seguro- **

**-ojala- **murmuro el menor.

Se despidió de Koda, y emprendió camino.

**-Ed-kun, buscaras a Winry? creo que se ha perdido-** le sugirió Armony.

**-mn-** respondió.

Doblo una esquina, y la vio sentada en una banca en el fondo, viendo las estrellas.

**-te encantan no?- **

Winry lo observo **-ah, si, es que a veces olvido observarlas- **

**-ya veo**- murmuro el trenzado, sentándose a su lado

**-esta haciéndose tarde ya**- murmuro ella **-creo que ya me iré- **

**-mn, Riza se fue ya- **

**-sola?- **

**-mn, no, Roy la acompaño-** respondió el muchacho

**-ese Roy-** rió la chica.

**-mn, lo conozco de pequeño**- murmuro Ed **-es un molesto, hentai- **

La muchacha rió **-bailaste muy bien, todos quedaron impresionados-**

Ed se sonroso al recordar el abrazo de la chica **-no soy tan bueno- **

**-eres genial, en serio lo aprendiste de libros?- **

**-si, es que... me gusta mucho leer... y... eh... uohh es decir...- **

**-estas bien?-** le pregunto la chica extrañada.

**-si... yo... tu... el vampiro de... eh?-** tartamudeo preguntándose a si mismo

**-en serio estas bien?- **

**-si... si! estoy bien! perfecto! mejor que nunca!-** tartamudeo, tratando de no fijarse en aquel cuello.

**-si tu dices-** rió Winry

Ed descanso los hombros **-te acompaño a tu casa?- **

**-no te hagas problema- **

**-no, en serio, es tarde y... quien sabe lo que podría pasarte a estas horas-** le explico el **-oye, no tengo malas intenciones- **

**-ya se-** rió ella.

* * *

Ambos se encaminaron donde Koda y Armony se encontraban. 

**-pero que...?- **

**-que pasa?- **

Ed la empujo suavemente detrás de una pared de la casa.

**-Ed? que sucede?-** repitió ella.

**-ehh... bueno... mn Koda-kun... bueno, sabes que el... eh... Armony!-** tartamudeo sonrosado.

**-ellos...?- **

**-ehh... ya!-** se quejo **-ojala Roy no se entere o mata a Miyavi-**

**-ahhh...-** murmuro con una sonrisita picara la rubia, asomándose un poco.

* * *

**-esto... compensa la tarde que te debo Armony-** le susurro Koda achinando los ojos. 

**-no es necesario- **lo disculpo ella, sonrojada.

**-yo creo que si-** rió el, apoyando suavemente sus labios nuevamente contra los de la chica pelirroja.

* * *

**-kyaaa!-** festejo Winry 

**-shh, shh! ya se, pero ni una palabra a Roy, se como es cuando pasan estas cosas- **

**-pero...! que...! ahhh!-** festejo a los gritos, mientras Ed reía

**-mn, por que tanta emoción?-** rió Ed

**-por que al fin sucedió!-** respondió abrazándolo, cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa, dejándolo sin habla.

Ambos se miraron, con un sonroso en las mejillas del trenzado.

El tosió incomodo, tapándose la boca con una mano **-te llevo ya?- **

**-si, gracias-** respondió dejándolo.

* * *

Lentamente se acercaron al par que estaba en la banca. 

Ed tosió **-nosotros nos vamos ya-**

Koda salto asustado -**kya! no nos asusten asi!-** se quejo

Ed le sonrió **-mn, gracias por todo Miyavi, nos vemos-** se despidió.

**-adiós!-** lo saludo Winry **-cuídate Armony-** le ordeno, guiñándole un ojo.

**-yo la llevare a su casa, no se preocupen-** rió Miyavi.

* * *

**-... iban un perro y un zorro en una moto, pero el zorro choca y dice "im sorry" y el perro le contesta "im perry!"- **

**-jajaja eres muy divertido, por que no te muestras asi mas seguido?-** rió Winry

**-mn, me cuesta quizás-** murmuro el, colocándose las manos en los bolsillos **-y sabes que? no es lo mismo decir me río en el baño que me baño en el rió!- **

Winry rió nuevamente **-nunca te imagine asi de gracioso- **

**-no suelo serlo- **murmuro el, con una sonrisita picara **-ah! el otro día me cruce con un amigo y me dijo: A mi me gustaría tener una esposa rica, inteligente, que estuviese buenísima y que fuese bien educada y yo le respondí: a mi también me gustaría poder casarme cuatro veces!- **

Winry rió de nuevo **-de donde sacas todo eso?!- **

**-no lo se, los invento creo-** rió Ed **-sabes cual es la diferencia entre un vampiro y un abogado? que los vampiros solo te chupan la sangre de noche!- **

**-jajaja Ed, ya basta que me dolerá el estomago- **

**-no, espera que no he terminado! un doctor llama a su paciente: tengo malas y buenas noticias, la buena es que le quedan 24 horas de vida y la mala que desde ayer trato de localizarlo- **

Winry le sonrió, haciendo sonrojar al muchacho **-oh, ya llegamos- **

**-mn, la pase muy bien- **le sonrió Ed **-nos vemos- **

**-nos vemos!-** lo saludo al entrar.

* * *

Ed camino hacia la calle contraria, doblo una esquina y se apoyo en la pared, suspiro. 

En su rostro se formo una débil sonrisa, recordando el abrazo afectuoso de esa chica que era su amiga.

Pero habia pasado largo rato que estaba allí, y sintió una gotita mojar su rostro. Lloviznaba.

**-rayos, debo irme a casa-** murmuro, se acomodo el abrigo, comenzando a caminar.

* * *

Desganado, saco la llave de su bolsillo, entrando cansado. 

Pero algo le sorprendió, no recibió gritos, mucho menos golpes. Corrió a la cocina

**-Alphonse!-** lo llamo preocupado

**-por favor! Rupert... déjame!- **

**-mierda!- **maldijo Edward, corriendo a las escaleras.

**-estate quieto mocoso-** lo reto una voz que Edward despreciaba.

Embistió la puerta de su habitación, lleno de rabia

**-mocoso! llegas tarde!- **

Ed frunció el seño, abriendo los ojos como platos. Su hermano, su pequeño hermano, estaba a punto de perder su inocencia con el hombre que mas odiaba **-eres un...-**

Rupert se bajo de la cama del mas joven, acercándose a Edward **-que has dicho?-** le pregunto desafiante, levantándolo del cuello de la camisa.

**-eres un hijo de perra!-** le grito Edward con muchísimo odio, luego le escupió el rostro.

**-ah! imbecil!-** lo reto dándole un puñetazo en el estomago

Ed callo hacia atrás adolorido. Rupert se acerco, dándole una patada en las costillas.

El joven rodó por el piso, mientras Rupert lo tomaba del cuello, obligándolo a pararse.

Lo golpeo el rostro, con el puño y luego la muñeca, asi una y otra vez

**-Al! corre! ungh...-** se quejo, al recibir un golpe bien fuerte.

Alphonse recogió sus prendas como pudo, saliendo rápidamente.

**-ah, veo que al menos le tienes compasión a el-** rió el mayor presente

**-amo a mi hermano, y haré lo que sea para protegerlo- **

**-estas enfermo-** lo reto Rupert.

**-lo amo como mi hermano, no soy un necesitado como tu ahh-** se quejo, cuando un rodillazo le alcanzo en el estomago.

Quedo casi sin aire en el suelo, cuando sintió las manos de Rupert buscar su rostro.

**-pagaras por ese comentario tuyo- **

Lamentaba haberle insultado, pero se habia cerrado por mucho tiempo. Recibió otro y otro, y otros más. Le dolía, le dolía el cuerpo, le dolía el alma.

**-tu madre... tu madre era una perra que murió porque tu "papi" quería llevarla a que conociera unos tipos que quien sabe que cosas le harían, y sabes que? ella le dio la idea- **

Ed no lloro, no podía, no debía mostrarse débil, pero eso, le habia llegado muy profundo

**-ah y sabes que mas? tu "mami" te dejo a mi cargo porque... NO TE QUERIA, MUCHO MENOS A TU HERMANITO!- **

**-no-** murmuro. Rupert casi logra romperle la nariz, si no hubiera sido que Ed le dio un golpe con el pie en su entrepierna.

**-mierda! enano estupido!-** se quejo soltándolo, mientras el muchacho rubio, salido de si se abalanzo contra Rupert, lo golpeo, lo golpeo y siguió golpeándolo.

**-maldito! maldito! maldito!-** le grito a cada golpe que daba al rostro del hombre **-maldito!!!!- **

**-...- **

Se detuvo. Silencio.

**-Anciano- **lo llamo, atemorizado ahora** -anciano!- **

**-... te matare!-** grito el hombre, tirandolo a un costado, golpeándolo mas duro.

**-por favor! déjame!-** le rogaba

**-pagaras!-** discutió Rupert, apoyo una de sus manos en la parte intima de Edward, lastimándolo **-tu padre... tu "papi" se acostaba con cada prostituta que podía y no permitiré que tu hagas lo mismo- **

**-ahgg maldito!-** se quejo, con los ojos llorosos.

Rupert lo lastimo más en aquella zona tan sensible **-y creo que pagaras por lo que no me dejaste hacerle a tu hermanito, desde que el era pequeño quería ver de lo que estaba echo-** rió el hombre.

Y esa, fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Ed le dio un puñetazo que, para el, hizo un gratificante estruendo al doblarse su mandíbula.

**-jajajaja eso! eso! me encanta el odio que me tienes! tu mamita seguro estará orgullosa al ver que te castre-** rió cínico

Ed salio corriendo de su habitación, tropezó, rodando por las escaleras, pero no se detuvo, continuo corriendo, hasta caer en el pasto de la salida.

Pero corrió, y corrió, no le importo empaparse, no le importo lo que le pasara a Rupert, no le importo absolutamente nada.

Siguió corriendo, con los ojos cerrados. Algunos autos casi lo alcanzan, pero el corría, sin detenerse.

* * *

Debía calmar su dolor, llego a una casa, no recordó de quien, pero le era conocido aquel hogar. Toco débilmente. 

**-quien es?- **

**-mn... y-yo- **

**-Ed? que pasa...?- **pregunto abriendo la puerta

**-era... una prostituta, Winry... era una prostituta!-** lloro Ed, cayendo al piso de la entrada.

Winry, rápidamente lo sostuvo, llevándolo adentro.

**-Ed que paso?-** le pregunto sentada abrazándolo en el piso

**-lo golpee! lo golpee! y lo golpee...!-** lloro en el pecho de la chica **-no me quería! mi madre no me quería! era una prostituta!- **

**-no Ed, tranquilo, ya paso- **lo consoló la chica.

**-pero me golpeo! y me golpeo! pero no se cansaba y decía: tu madre es una prostituta! escuchaste? una prostituta!- **

**-Edward!-** lo reto Winry abrazándolo con mas fuerza

**-desde que Alphonse era pequeño quería... quería abusar de mi hermanito! pero lo escupí y el me pateo y me golpeo, y me... y en mi... dijo que no dejaría que me acostara con cada prostituta que pudiese como mi padre!-** lloro **-y también dijo que mi madre estaría orgullosa al ver que me castro!- **

**-ya... tranquilo-** lo calmo acariciando su cabello, y besando su frente.

**-mierda, Winry! toda mi vida me golpeo! pero lo que mas me dolía no eran los golpes, era ver que mi hermano era golpeado también!- **

**-quien Edward?- **

**-Rupert-** sollozo, respondiéndole el abrazo, dolido.

**-por que nunca lo habías avisado?-** lo reto Winry, acariciándole el rostro

**-porque mi madre, nos pidió que fuésemos fuertes, que "cuidemos" de Rupert que se suponía tenia una enfermedad... nos lo dijo antes de morir-** le explico limpiándose el rostro **-y Al, quiere cumplir la ultima voluntad de nuestra madre- **

**-entiendo-** murmuro ella, observándolo tiernamente **-estas empapado tontito, te traeré ropa seca esta bien?- **

**-espera- **la detuvo antes de que se parase **-quedate un segundo más- **

**-esta bien-** acepto algo apenada, abrazando de forma protectora al ambarino **-te lastimo mucho? digo... "allí"- **

**-algo asi-** respondió sonrosado **-bueno... ya me voy- **

**-de que hablas?- **

**-no puedo quedarme, es tarde y no quiero molestarte-** respondió, parándose con dificultad

**-no seas tonto, a penas puedes caminar-** lo reto sosteniéndolo de un brazo -**quedate aunque sea esta noche, mañana podrás irte- **

**-no quiero ser molestia-** discutió

**-donde iras entonces?- **

**-mi casa- **

**-no puedes volver allí, te mataría-** lo reto preocupada

-**no me importa, que me mate si quiere- **

**-tonto-** lo reto abrazándolo **-y yo que voy a hacer?- **

Ed la observo sonrosado **-soy solo un problema- **

**-no... eres...-** lo corrigió sonrojada **-un amigo muy especial para mi- **

**-pero... no quiero involucrarte, que pasara si Rupert me encuentra?- **

**-no te preocupes- **murmuro ella, apoyando su rostro en su pecho **-pero por favor, quedate- **

Edward suspiro, admitía que estaba cansado y a penas podía caminar **-esta bien- **

**-iré a buscar la ropa seca, siéntate si quieres-** le aviso, dejándolo allí

Ed camino lentamente a la sala de aquella casa, pero dudaba en sentarse, no quería mojar nada más.

**-lo siento, solo encontré algunas prendas de mi hermano, espero no te moleste- **

**-no hay problema-** la disculpo el **-tienes hermanos?- **

**-solo uno, Danny**- respondió **-pero trabaja con mis padres- **

**-ahh-** suspiro el **-siento lo del agua- **

**-no es nada- **lo disculpo **-te dejare esto aquí, para que te cambies-

* * *

**

Ed se cambio rápidamente **-donde dejo esto?- **le pregunto sosteniendo sus prendas húmedas

**-lo llevare a secar, mañana puedes llevártelo-** le explico.

Cuando regreso, el muchacho aun seguía en el mismo lugar **-no estés incomodo-** rió la chica.

**-no estoy acostumbrado a estar en casa ajena-** se disculpo apenado.

**-ven, te curare las heridas-** le ordeno cariñosamente

**-no hace falta-** discutió

**-se te puede infectar-** lo reto ella, tomándole la mano y llevándolo a la cocina.

**-e-esta bien-** acepto sonrosado.

* * *

**-Ed, esto... en tu espalda...- **

**-su cinturón-** respondió sonrosado, sosteniendo la playera en sus manos.

**-dios, cuanto habrás sufrido, las heridas siguen abiertas-** murmuro Winry, colocándole desinfectante

**-mn**- murmuro el

**-disculpa si te arde un poco-** se disculpo la chica apenada.

**-mn, no siento nada-** la despreocupo **-siento haber venido- **

**-no es nada, puedes venir cuando quieras- **

**-no te importa que venga aquí llorándote como un estupido a altas horas de la noche?-** se quejo Ed

**-no Edward, no seas tonto!-** lo reto colocándole algunas gasas en la espalda** -para algo estamos los amigos no?- **

**-si pero...- **tartamudeo Ed

**-pero?- **

**-nada, solo... cuando termines me voy- **

**-no seas inmaduro Ed! te quedaras, no quiero que te enfermes o te encuentre ese loco- **lo reto Winry **-además, tu compañía me viene bien, me dan miedo estas noches de tormenta- **

**-mn, en serio?- **

**-aja- **respondió -**termine en tu espalda, déjame ver tu pecho-**

Ed se sonroso, levantándose rápidamente **-no... No es necesario- **

**-vamos, no seas tímido- **rió la chica **-déjame verlo- **

**-esta bien-** accedió nervioso, quedando de frente con la chica Rockbell.

* * *

**-Ed, te duele eso...?-** pregunto rozando una herida con la gasa 

**-mn, no siento nada-** repitió con la mirada a un lado

**-no te hagas el fuerte-** rió retándolo **-conmigo no es necesario- **

**-auch**- se quejo con una sonrisita.

Le vendo el pecho, en donde tenia un golpe **-ya esta- **

**-mn-** murmuro el, aun sonrosado.

Winry le paso la mano por el pecho, a lo que Ed se incomodo bastante **-te duele aun?- **

**-un poco- **murmuro el muchacho, le tomo aquella mano **-muchas gracias- **

**-no es nada tontito-** le sonrió ella **-te duele eso?-** pregunto pasándole los dedos suavemente por una herida del rostro

**-un poco**- respondió, y se dio cuenta de que Winry le besaba dicha herida **-no tanto-** murmuro sonrojado

**-esto?-** dirigiéndose a su frente

**-quizás-** respondió, y cuando se dio cuenta un beso de la chica recibió allí.

**-aquí?-** pregunto con respecto a la nariz del muchacho

**-un poco, casi me rompe la nariz-** murmuro, a lo que un cariñoso toque de los labios de la chica lo hizo sonreír a penas

**-que tontería verdad?-** rió Winry

**-no, no-** la contradijo el

La chica lo observo sonrojada, recorrió uno de sus hombros con su palma derecha, llego a sus labios con un dedo **-aquí te duele?- **

**-mucho-** respondió, inconsciente de sus palabras.

**-en serio?-** pregunto ella acercándose un poco

**-demasiado-** respondió Ed, sonrojándose, se acerco y justo cuando aquel momento, en el que sus rostros estaban tan cerca, se escucho el sonido de un celular, que los hizo separarse.

Edward tosió, incomodo y apenado **-donde... esta mi ropa?- **

**-en el lavadero-** respondió ella desviando la mirada

Edward fue a buscar su celular. Lo sacudió un poco después de sacarlo del bolsillo del traje

**-mn-**

**-hermano?- **

**-Al! estas bien?- **

**-si hermano, en casa de Roy, como estas tu?-** pregunto el menor

**-Bien-** respondió Edward aliviado **-quedate allí esta noche, esta bien?- **

**-si!-** respondió **-donde estas tu hermano?- **

**-en la casa de... Winry-** respondió apenado **-cuídate Al- **

**-tu también, adiós!- **corto Al.

* * *

Edward, quien se habia olvidado de sacar su celular, lo dejo a un lado y dudosamente se acerco a la cocina. 

**-era Al?- **

**-mn, si, esta en casa de Roy-** respondió, colocándose de nuevo la playera.

Winry suspiro ordenando las cosas en el botiquín.

**-mira... yo... lo de recién...- **

**-no es nada-** le sonrió ella

Ed suspiro sonrosado, bostezo, captando la atención de la chica

**-tienes sueño?- **

**-mn un poco-** respondió **-oh, lo siento- **

**-si es por el lugar para dormir, no te hagas problema, podrás dormir en la habitación de mi hermano- **

**-pero si se da cuenta de que dormí en su cama?-** pregunto algo tímido

**-no creo! ya deja de preocuparte-** lo reto la chica

* * *

Ed, recostado, tímidamente en la cama del hermano de la chica, pensaba observando el techo. No podía conciliar el sueño. 

**-Kero?- **

La pequeña ratita salio del bolsillo de su pantalón

**-lo siento, olvide sacarte de allí-** le sonrió tomándola entre sus manos **-tuve que golpearlo- **

La pequeña rata le mordisqueo juguetonamente un dedo

**-hoy casi...- **recordó el casi beso **-pero prefiero que las cosas sean asi- **

Kero lo observo, como preguntándole 'por que?'

**-yo... quizás Rupert tenga razón y yo... sea como mi padre-** murmuro, pero luego le sonrió a su mascota, dejándola en la mesa de luz que allí habia **-no desordenes, no rompas y menos muerdas algo- **

Kero se acurruco en la mesita.

**-Kero...-** lo llamo como si lo entendiera **-me gusta mucho...-** murmuro sonrojado.

La ratita soltó una especia de gruñido de gracia.

**-mn, una rata se ríe de mi, que humillación-** rió Ed, pero escucho un fuerte trueno, y una serie de relámpagos que reflejaban por la pequeña ventana.

Se acomodo un poco, flexionando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

Pero no duro mucho, cuando cerraba los ojos, escucho un sonido. El sonido de su puerta abriéndose.

**-pasa algo?-** pregunto observando a la chica que entraba allí

**-lo siento, no quería despertarte-** se disculpo, algo apenada.

**-no...-** corrigió el **-quedate si quieres- **

**-no puedo dormir-** se quejo ella, riendo tímidamente

**-yo tampoco-** murmuro Ed, sentándose al borde de su cama temporal **-es por los truenos no- **

**-si-** respondió, sentándose a su lado **-te molesta si me quedo un rato?- **

**-mn, no, claro que no, es tu casa-** respondió, con una sonrisita.

**-arigatô**- murmuro ella **-Ed... tu recuerdas a tu madre?- **

Ed la observo, dolido.

**-lo siento! lo siento!-** se disculpo avergonzada

**-era, una mujer muy buena... al menos eso era lo que mostraba-** respondió mirando sus pies **-pero...-**

**-pero?- **

**-yo... mi padre... Rupert dijo que... esa noche, en el accidente, mi padre la llevaba a conocer unos tipos para...-**

**-tranquilo-** lo consoló abrazándolo, ya que la voz del muchacho se ahogaba en un sollozo **-no creas lo que te dice ese loco- **

**-pero...- **

**-le has preguntado a algún amigo de tus padres? quizás ellos sepan algo- **

**-Rupert no nos deja acercarnos a ellos, ni ellos saben que existo-** respondió

**-llora-** le ordeno la chica

**-que?- **

**-desahogate, estoy segura que guardaste esto por años, debe doler mucho-** respondió mirándolo tiernamente.

**-yo...-** murmuro. Su mentón temblaba, y las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

* * *

**-Ed-** lo llamo al cabo de un rato -**por que eres como eres? por que nunca te abres a los demás?-**

**-porque es peligroso- **respondió el, secándose las lagrimas

**-pero por que?- **

**-porque te lastima-** contesto, alejándose un poco

**-Ed... yo... podria demostrarte.. que nunca te lastimaria-** le explico, apenada.

**-lo se, pero...-** tartamudeo el chico.

**-bueno... siento haberte molestado, me voy a...- **

**-quedate- **

Ed la sostuvo de la mano, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado con su flequillo

**-por favor... necesito... que te quedes-** le rogó.

Winry le sonrió, y apenada, se acerco al muchacho de trenza

**-no tengo malas intenciones, si eso es lo que piensas-** le advirtió Edward, aun cabizbajo

**-sabes que?-** le pregunto, recostándolo como madre a hijo, acompañándolo a su lado **-hace tiempo que necesito un abrazo- **

Ed la observo sonrosado.

**-no tengo malas intenciones, si es lo que piensas-** rió ella, dándole la espalda

Ed rió suavemente, tembloroso, paso un brazo por la cintura de la chica, abrazándola

**-estas temblando Ed-** rió ella

**-lo siento- **

**-estas bien?- **

**-mejor que nunca-** respondió, cerrando los ojos, disfrutando de la cercanía.

**-te duele aun?- **

**-eh?- **

**-digo... sabes de que hablo-** rió ella

**-ah... ehh... n-no... no tanto-** respondió sonrojado **-no te preocupes por mi- **

**-como no voy a hacerlo tontin?!-** lo reto, girando un poco el rostro

**-no gastes tiempo-** discutió el

**-no lo hago... es mas, me siento muy bien... aquí contigo- **

Ed le sonrió, acercándose un poco, pero fue tomado por sorpresa por el rápido movimiento de la chica, que ahora estaba frente a el.

**-mañana te despertare tarde- **rió

**-es hoy ya-** le devolvió el, aun con su brazo envolviéndole la cintura.

**-hasta... dentro de un rato-** murmuro ella, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, devolviéndole el abrazo

**-mn-** murmuro el, cerrando los ojos.

* * *

**no, no tengo nada, absolutamente nada contra Edward, pero me gusta que sufran mis personajes, soy sadica ya se... Pero me encanta!! no lo puedo evitar (en un rincon) y bueno :( en el proximo edo es feliz xD nos leemos!!**


	6. Takoyakis y Mochis

**Sin comentarios, mal humor, pocas ganas... Lean**

* * *

Sentía que le pinchaban el rostro, no mucho, claro que no alcanzaba a lastimarlo. 

**-despiertaaa- **

**-déjame dormir-** murmuro el muchacho rubio, medio-dormido

**-ya es hora de ensayar- **

**-dije que quiero dormir-** repitió algo molesto.

**-Ed!! si no te levantas... me voy a aprovechar de ti, te quitare el dinero, tu mp3 y te quitare la inocencia!- **

**-esta bien, pero déjame dormir-** repitió dándole la espalda a la persona que le llamaba.

Dicho joven le pinchaba la espalda con una ramita.

Edward se dio la vuelta, encarando semi-dormido al que lo pinchaba

**-que quieres Koda?- **

**-que te levantes ya-** respondió en cunclillas, puesto que le pinchaba el rostro aun

**-deja eso! estoy despierto-** se quejo, sentándose al borde de la cama.

**-al fin! hace como 15 minutos que Winry me mando!-** se quejo Koda **-buenos días Ed!- **

**-mn, que haces aquí Miyavi?- **

**-vine a buscarlos, acordamos ensayar en mi casa, no lo recuerdas?- **

**-mn, no- **

**-ahh, apresúrate que los demás nos esperan- **

**-demás?-** repitió Edward.

**-si, Roy, Alphonse, Armony, Riza, Winry, yo... ellos!-** respondió **-pero ya levántate que te dejaremos!- **

Koda salio de la habitación. Ed vio al pie de la cama, ropas negras, de las cuales usualmente utilizaba, seguramente Al se las habia dejado allí. Se cambio rápidamente, armo su trenza, bajando despabilado.

**-eh! despertaste! pensábamos que estabas muerto-** rió Roy, a lo que Armony lo reto con un sape.

**-buenos días Ed!-** lo saludo Winry, besándole la mejilla, luego dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Los demás exclamaron un **-uhh-** seguido de unas carcajadas.

**-oh no! Edward! violaste a una pobre inocente!-** rió Roy.

**-Roy!-** lo reto Armony.

**-mn, tonto, solo me quede a dormir-** lo reto Ed, sonrosado.

**-si claro!-** bromeo Roy **-bueno Romeo, algún avance?- **

**-mn, no te importa-** lo reto Ed

**-ahhh dime-** le rogó Roy

**-mn, no-** se negó Edward

**-oye-** lo llamo Roy serio. Ambos se separaron un poco de los demás **-cure el rostro de Al, pero ya sabes donde, me dijo que Rupert lo daño- **

**-también?!-** salto preocupado

**-a ti te hizo lo mismo?-** pregunto Roy

**-mn, si- **

**-serás estupido Edward, por que nunca dijiste nada?-** lo reto Roy

**-mn...-** murmuro

* * *

**-bueno todos! nos vamos ya!-** anuncio Koda, al ver que su limosina habia llegado. 

**-oye Koda...-** lo llamo Roy cuando todos subieron a dicho vehículo **-quien es el chofer?- **

**-Yasunori Sakurazawa, es algo malhumorado, pero buena persona-** respondió Koda.

Sin mas vueltas, llegaron a la "casita" de Miyavi como el le decía. Desayunaron allí, y se prepararon.

**-tienen los libretos?-** pregunto Koda.

Lo demás dieron el si, y fueron hacia el patio de Miyavi.

**-Winry y Ed, ven ese balcon? bien, entren a la casa, den una vuelta a la izquierda a la salida de la cocina, suban dos pisos de la escalera, doblen a la derecha cuando se encuentren con la habitación de mis padres, y un piso mas arriba esta mi habitación, entendieron?- **

**-mn, seguro-** respondió Ed

**-eh... yo te sigo-** rió Winry

Cumplieron casi todos los pasos que Miyavi les habia indicado...

**-donde estamos?-** pregunto Win

**-mn segundo piso-** respondió el chico.

**-estas bien?-** pregunto la chica, siguiéndolo

**-si, no te preocupes-** respondió el.

**-te veías tierno durmiendo!-** rió Winry, a lo que Ed tropezó casi cayendo

**-no digas eso!-** la reto sonrojado

**-pero es verdad, además, Kero te mordió el pulgar varias veces, y tu ni te movías- **

**-mn, tengo sueño pesado-** se quejo

**-llegamos?- **

**-mn, si... me parecía raro no ver rosa en toda la casa-** murmuro divertido.

**-a este chico si le gusta el rosa!-** rió Winry

**-Ed! Winry! llegaron o debemos esperar mas?!- **

**-llegamos Roy!-** anuncio Ed, asomándose por el balcon.

**-Miyavi tu casa es enorme!-** exclamo la chica.

**-es que mis padres son como los del profesor del gimnasio, Armstrong-** rió Koda **-volviendo al tema, Ed, fíjate en mi escritorio, ah y en el perchero de mi puerta- **

Ed lo obedeció **-no pretenderás que me ponga esto!- **

**-si, por que no? además, deberás disfrazarte en la noche de la obra!-** respondió Miyavi.

**-pero me veré ridículo!-** se quejo avergonzado.

**-no seas tímido! pontéelos!-** le ordeno Koda divertido

**-vamos Ed, por una vez-** le rogó la chica, sonriéndole.

Como todos los hombres, Ed débil ante esa sonrisa obedeció.

* * *

**-bueno! esta es mi escena con Armony ne?-** pregunto Miyavi 

**-para algo tienes el libreto!-** lo reto Roy

**-pero es que mi neko le arranco una hoja-** rió nervioso Koda.

**-un gato... te arranco una hoja del libreto?-** exclamo Roy en carcajadas** -no pensé que eras tan tonto- **

Miyavi gruño, llamando a dicho gatito **-Miyabimaru!- **

Y unos segundos después, un pequeño gatito negro con blanco en el hocico hasta el pecho y en las puntas de las patas.

**-neko!!-** festejo Al, acariciándolo

Ed se sobresalto, desviando la mirada algo incomodo hacia el gato.

**-es un regalo de mis padres-** explico **-su nombre es Miyabimaru- **

Roy lo observo **-mm hay un error no se parece en nada a ti- **

**-pero soy mas apuesto y tierno!- **

**-claro que si-** afirmo Armony abrazándolo

**-oe! que paso aquí?!-** salto Roy, separándolos

**-ya Roy! empecemos a practicar!-** se quejo Edward.

* * *

**-Cedric, donde estas?- **

**-aquí... Katherine-** respondió saliendo detrás de ella, pero no se veía gracioso, todo lo contrario, dos colmillos postizos, una capa, vestimenta negra.

**-das miedo-** murmuro Winry

**-lo siento- **se disculpo **-me buscabas Katherine?-** actuó el muchacho.

**-si Cedric... necesito hablar contigo- **

**-sobre?-** pregunto acercándose, quedando a un lado.

**-nosotros-** respondió

**-ahh, acaso dijiste... nosotros?-** actuó con sarcasmo

**-Cedric lo que paso...- **

**-no quiero escuchar nada mas-** se quejo el "vampiro"

**-pero... Cedric- **

**-eh dicho que no quiero escuchar tus explicaciones, no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada, pero me siento rechazado- **

**-escúchame, por favor-** le rogó.

"Cedric" bufo **-esta bien- **

**-no me entregue a ti porque...- **

**-Alexandre debía hacerlo primero, ya lo escuche, alguna otra noticia?-** la reto Ed

**-El conde esta enfadado conmigo, porque...-** le explico desviando la vista al suelo **-me negué a el- **

**-que has dicho?-**

**-que... mira mañana en la noche el Conde Alexandre organizara un baile, y tu estas invitado- **

**-yo?-** pregunto observándola extrañado

**-no saben que eres tu, hasta Aarón puede venir-** aclaro la chica

**-Aarón? espera, que pasa con el?- **

**-Cedric, por si no te diste cuenta, Aarón esta enamorado de Rachel-** le sonrió ella.

Cedric le devolvió la sonrisa

**-y esa noche... me despediré del Conde... asi tú y yo...- **

**-no digas mas-** le ordeno con un tono de voz apasionado. Se acerco a su rostro, y antes de llegar a sus labios se freno...

**-Al!-** murmuro **-te toca!- **

**-ehh? ah! lo siento!-** se disculpo, es que todos estaban distraídos viendo aquella actuación. Tomo un arco y una flecha artificial. Apunto al hombro de Ed, y le disparo.

**-Connor!-** se quejo Ed, sosteniendo la flecha

**-te cazare esta noche, no importa como!-** lo desafió Alphonse **-deja a la señorita Katherine en paz!- **

**-espera Connor-** lo detuvo Winry

**-señorita- **murmuro haciendo una reverencia **-lo siento pero el Conde Alexandre me contrato para matar a este vampiro- **

**-lo se, pero Connor...- **tartamudeo la chica. Cedric escapo y cuando Connor iba a buscarlo, Katherine lo retuvo con sus palabras **-por favor, Connor, yo... siento decirte esto, pero amo a ese vampiro- **

Connor se detuvo en seco **-usted... ama a ese ser de la noche, ese chupasangre?- **

**-si Connor, lo amo demasiado, trata de no hacerle daño, por favor-** le rogó.

**-pero... es mi trabajo...-** discutió **-pero por ser usted, lo intentare- **

**-muchas gracias Connor!-** le agradeció la chica.

-**bueno! ya es hora de almorzar!-** anuncio Koda **-ustedes dos sigan el camino que les dije hoy pero para atrás-** les ordeno a los del balcon.

* * *

En el extenso comedor, cada uno se sentó en una silla. Tres señoras, seguramente las cocineras se acercaron a dejar las bandejas con comida. 

**-wahhh que delicia!-** festejo Roy.

**-si-** repitió Al, con brillitos en los ojos.

**-empezaremos con el Awayuki Kan!-** ordeno Miyavi. Una señora se acerco dejando una bandeja.

**-Nieve ligera-** murmuro Ed

**-como sabes eso?-** pregunto Koda, interesado.

**-libros-** respondió **-Agar-agar, azúcar, huevos, ralladura de limón, zumo del mismo, agua y fresas- **

**-sabes mucho, me impresionas-** lo felicito Koda **-pruébenlo y me dicen- **

Los demás probaron dicho plato. Una masa, que se desintegra en la boca. Decorada con fresas y una forma cuadrada.

Terminada aquella entrada, Koda ordeno otro plato** -Kushiyaki-**

**-mn brochetas de carne de buey- **explico Ed

**-exacto, carne de buey, pimientos verdes, champiñones, chalotas-** siguió Miyavi **-se come con un poco de sake- **

Ed reacciono.

**-estas bien?-** le pregunto Winry, quien estaba a su lado.

**-eh, si... estoy bien...- **

**-mmm dejaremos el sake de lado, esta bien?-** le sonrió Koda.

Edward negó con la cabeza **-no se preocupen por mi- **

**-seguro?-** pregunto Win

**-mn-** respondió.

**-por esta vez, se nos permite tomar alcohol-** anuncio Miyavi.

La segunda señora le entrego la bandeja con los platos de arroz y Kushiyakis

**-mn, delicioso Koda-kun-** sonrió Edward

Terminaron el almuerzo y luego vino el postre.

**-Takoyakis y Mochi!!-** festejo Koda **-mi postre favorito!!- **

**-mmm teníamos problemas con esta comida, pero por que?-** pregunto Roy

**-no se, yo también recuerdo el problema-** acoto Armony.

Ed trago un takoyaki, luego otro y asi, hasta que paso a los Mochi. La tercera señora trajo otra bandeja y Edward la ataco.

Roy seguía pensando, hasta que vio la bandeja del rubio vacía.

**-mierda! lo recordé... Armony era Edward!-** anuncio Roy, levantándose de su silla.

**-cierto!-** grito la chica pelirroja, dejando el mochi que comía, corriendo a la silla de Ed.

Roy lo sostuvo, aunque Ed no hiciera nada. Seguía sentado, quieto, cabizbajo.

**-Ed, sigues siendo tu?- **

**-que esta sucediendo?-** pregunto Koda

**-hay un problema con Edward y los takoyakis, peor si es mochi-** respondió la chica

**-entonces?-** pregunto Koda **-que problema hay?- **

Ed gruño.

**-rayos, ya no esta consciente de lo que hace-** murmuro Roy, aun sosteniéndolo.

De la nada le salieron unos bigotes.

**-ouch-** se quejo Roy, Ed comenzaba a forcejear.

**-que le pasa?-** pregunto Koda, ayudando a sostenerlo

**-de pequeño le pasa esto. Veras, cuando tenia tres años, a penas nos conocíamos, compartía un Takoyaki con un gatito- **

**-y? yo comparto Mochi con Miyabimaru- **

**-no es que, una vieja paso y le hizo un hechizo o algo asi-** explico Roy **-y le convido al gato un pedazo de Takoyaki y Mochi... es algo que le encanta a Ed, lo vuelve loco- **

**-ahh-** exclamo Miyavi **-y esto?-** pregunto sintiendo que algo le "acariciaba" la cara.

**-el rabo-** respondió Armony, con una risita

**-tan fuerte era el hechizo?-** pregunto Winry, ahora con la ayuda de Riza y Al, sosteniéndolo junto a los otros.

**-demasiado-** murmuro Armony **-todavía le faltan las patas, pero nunca fue tan fuerte- **

**-patas?- **pregunto Koda

**-has visto las patas de tu gato? bueno asi le pasa a Edward-** respondió Roy.

Y cuando los demás no se dieron cuenta, Ed se safo por debajo de la mesa.

**-se escapo!-** se quejo Roy, metiéndose debajo de la mesa, para atraparlo.

Ed corrió en cuatro patas, corriendo a las escaleras.

**-te destrozara cualquier cosa que vea esponjosa-** le advirtió Armony

**-oh no-** exclamo Miyavi

Todos persiguieron al neko Ed, inútilmente ya que el chico era muy ágil.

Salto del balcon hacia un árbol.

**-y ahora como lo bajamos de ahí!?-** se quejo Riza.

**-la anciana nos dijo una vez... que habia una manera de revertir el hechizo, pero Edward nunca quiso usar esa salida- **

**-cual Roy?-** pregunto la chica Rockbell

**-un beso-** respondió Mustang **-de la persona que más quiere- **

Koda sonrió **-Winry, no voy a andar con vueltas, ve y besa al neko Ed!-** le ordeno a lo que la chica se puso roja.

**-hace algún tiempo desde que te conocemos, nos dimos cuenta de que Edward esta cambiando y eso es porque TU le estas rogando hacerlo-** le explico Armony **-nosotros le rogamos por años hacerlo, pero nunca hizo caso... Winry tu lo haces una persona mejor- **

La chica lo dudo un momento, que seria lo que Ed sentía?

Sin mas, bajo las escaleras, tratando de no perderse, y asi salio al patio de la casa.

**-se fue por aquellos árboles!-** le indico Riza

**-hacia la especie de bosque!?-** exclamo algo asustada la chica rubia

**-si, no hay nada mas que ardillas, y algunos animales pequeños, no hacen nada-** la despreocupo Koda

**-esta bien-** acepto entrando a dicho bosquecillo.

* * *

**-por que no la acompañamos Roy?-** pregunto Armony 

**-sabes porque-** la reto Mustang

**-porque Edward se escapara de nuevo?-** pregunto

**-no-** corrigió Roy, sonriéndole **-porque no le teme a Winry- **

**-temer? que, le pegas?- **pregunto Miyavi

**-no tonto, no lo entenderás asi, pero... Ed les teme a las personas, no confía mucho en ellas- **

**-entiendo- **murmuro Koda.

* * *

**-Ed! donde estas?!-** lo llamaba Winry, observando la copa de los árboles 

**-meow-** murmuro Ed, recostado en una rama, observándose las manos.

**-ahí estas-** sonrió la chica **-ven- **

**-mn, ven tu- **murmuro con voz aguda, pero no mucho.

**-por favor, ven un segundo**- le rogó la chica, sentándose al pie de aquel árbol.

* * *

**-hay algún peligro con Ed en esa forma?-** pregunto Koda 

**-mmm no... bueno si-** explico Roy nervioso

**-se pone hentai-** respondió Armony

**-es un tanto ecchi-** rió Mustang

**-explica lo de ecchi-** le pidió Riza

**-Edward, cuando le pasa esto, es pervertido, hace bromas picaras a las chicas-** le explico Roy

-**ESTOY ORGULLOSO DE EL!-** lloro de la emoción el pelinegro

**-tonto! y si echa a perder algo con Winry?-** lo reto Armony

**-jaja por favor! Ed es todo un Romeo, solo le faltaba ese detalle de atreverse un poco más-** rió Roy.

* * *

**-espera Edward... eh...-** le rogaba sonrojada 

**-porfa! juega conmigo-** rió Ed apresándola con sus brazos contra un árbol.

**-e-esta bien... pero, primero salgamos de aquí no crees que seria mejor?- **

**-no... estamos bien aquí, quiero jugar sin que los demás estorben-** corrigió Ed, pasándole una mano por el rostro **-me gusta tu cuello- **

**-eh?- **

**-tu cuello, sabias que? el inocentito calladito de Edward, siempre te quiso morder-** le dijo, acercándose un poco **-y creo que le daré el gusto- **

**-espera-** lo detuvo la chica **-por que actúas asi?- **

**-eso no importa ahora, no lo crees?- **

**-claro que si... Edward yo, quiero saber mas de ti, porque me preocupas-** lo reto Winry, tratando se salirse de la prisión del ambarino

**-mmm yo también... me gustaría conocer mas de ti... mucho mas de ti-** le declaro con una mirada picara.

**-esto ya me esta empezando a poner incomoda Ed, salgamos de este lugar por favor- **

**-no, hace tiempo que necesito una chica, quiero dejar de ser un inocentón sabes?-** rió el neko Ed, atrayéndola a su cuerpo

**-Ed! déjame!-** lo reto Winry.

**-tu también lo quieres, quieres a Edward, pero el muy estupido comió mas mochi de la cuenta-** rió el chico

**-quiero a Ed, pero no asi-** se quejo ella.

Ed la soltó, pero sin alejarse **-el tonto de Edward tuvo muchas oportunidades para acostarse con alguna chica y nunca lo hizo por "buen chico" que es- **

**-de que hablas?- **

**-este estupido dice que quiere tener su primera vez especial-** se quejo el neko Ed **-y creo que esa persona no me corresponde- **

Winry, sonrojada nuevamente, se quedo callada

**-no te lo quería decir yo, pero Ed esta cambiando, mucho, y se lo que siente, el te quiere, como nunca quiso a nadie-** le explico el neko rubio

**-pero quien eres entonces?- **

**-Edward compartía su comida con un gato... ese gato murió al otro día, ocupando una partecita del alma de Ed- **respondió, rascándose la cabeza -**y ese gato soy yo- **

**-el espíritu del gato?- **

**-claro-** respondió el **-pero no le molesta que yo le ocupe ese espacio, si quisiera, mañana, ayer o dentro de años, podría besarte sin siquiera preguntar para liberarse de mi, pero aun no lo ha hecho- **

**-por que no?- **

**-por temor a ser lastimado- **respondió **-como el gran tonto que es, cree que toda primera vez es especial- **

**-y tu que haces en su cuerpo? le ayudas si quiera?-** pregunto

**-ahh hacia años que no salía, me divierto, solo eso-** respondió **-pero en la noche de la pelea contra el viejo loco ese, salí por un segundo sin que Ed se diera cuenta- **

**-como lo hago volver?- **

**-un beso-** respondió **-pero no creo que tú quieras dármelo a mí- **

**-es para ayudar a un amigo, crees que no lo haría?- **

Ed neko suspiro **-solo es un juego tonta!-** la reto divertido **-si quiero puedo hacer volver a Edo- **

**-hazlo, por favor!-** le rogó

**-mmm nee!-** se negó Ed neko **-primero tendrás que darme un beso!- **

Winry cae estilo anime, levantándose rápidamente **-esta bien!- **

**-ah y cuando Edo vuelva tendrá la mentalidad de un neko, solo espera unos segundos- **le explico

Winry asintió con la cabeza, acercándose lentamente al neko Ed

**-solo piensa que soy el-** le sonrió el neko

**-tu solo cállate, pero es un trato te beso y lo haces volver!-** le advirtió la chica

**-ya se, ya se-** se quejo el rubio **-prefieres que lo haga yo?- **

**-n-no- **

**-vamos! al menos soy mas rápido- **rió el neko, llevándola contra un árbol

**-espera-** lo detuvo, dudando

**-y ahora que?- **

**-el no sentirá esto?-** pregunto preocupada

**-inconscientemente si-** respondió el neko **-pero apresurate, quiero dormir de vuelta- **

Winry le acaricio el rostro, mirándole los ojos, que ahora eran gatunos

**-que haces?- **

**-dijiste que pensara que eras el-** respondió

**-que tierno! lo que se pierde Ed!-** rió

**-no seas tonto-** lo reto la chica, ahora, presionando suavemente sus labios contra los de el neko Ed

Ambos se separaron con los ojos cerrados al cabo de un momento

**-Ed?- **

**-meow?-** maulló inocentemente.

**-has vuelto-** le sonrió sonrosada.

Ed le lamió el rostro suavemente, abrazándola. Winry le devolvió aquel abrazo **-vamos, nos deben estar esperando-**

**-meow-** la llamo sosteniéndole la mano

**-esta bien-** acepto captando el pedido del ambarino. Se sentó junto a el, al pie del árbol.

Ed acomodo su cabeza en las piernas de la chica, mientras esta se sonrojaba.

Winry le acaricio la cabeza, luego el rostro, quitándole algunas gasas **-se esta curando ya- **

Ed le sonrió, ronroneando suavemente.

Pasaron asi un rato, y fue cuando Ed abrió los ojos **-ah mi cabezaa!-** se quejo

**-ya estas bien-** le sonrió la chica.

**-lo siento-** se disculpo parándose rápidamente **-perdona por molestarte asi- **

**-no, esta bien- **

**-comí mochi y takoyaki de mas no?-** pregunto palmeándose la cara

**-eso parece-** rió la chica **-recuerdas algo?- **

**-no, es como si hubiese dormido todo este tiempo-** respondió

**-ahh-** suspiro con un dejo de tristeza **-después de todo si fue para el neko- **

**-que cosa?- **

**-nada, vamos ya, nos deben estar esperando- **anuncio la chica, llevándolo de la mano.

**-al fin! que anduvieron haciendo!?-** se quejo Koda

**-el neko fue mas difícil de lo que pensé-** rió nerviosamente, la chica rubia.

**-jaja asi que fue difícil?-** rió Roy **-calmarlo no es fácil- **

**-si, ya me di cuenta-** exclamo suspirando la chica.

**-lo siento-** se disculpo el ambarino sonrosado **-te cause muchos problemas, o te hice algún daño?- **

**-no, no te preocupes, no paso nada-** lo disculpo

Ed suspiro aliviado **-mn, y que pasó mientras no estaba- **

**-mmm yo salí con Armony, Roy me quiso matar porque la bese, Winry estuvo contigo y Riza se la paso hablando con Al luego el se fue a casa de Nina dijo que lo habia invitado-** respondió

**-ahh-** rió Ed **-seguimos practicando?- **

**-seguro que estas bien como para seguir ensayando?-** pregunto Koda.

**-claro, por que no lo estaría?- **

**-digo, estuvieron a punto de exorcizarte-** rió Miyavi.

Winry lo observo divertida, pero escondía algo más.

**-Win estas bien?-** le pregunto Riza

**-si, algo confundida, pero ya se me pasara- **

**-neko te hizo algo verdad?-** pregunto Ed sonrosado

**-no, en serio Ed, nada-** le sonrió

* * *

Pasaron la tarde ensayando. 

-**descansamos un poco?-** pregunto Koda **-hace mucho calor ya- **

**-esta bien-** acepto el cansado Roy

**-Roy tu casi ni actuaste que te quejas!-** lo reto Armony

Roy rió divertido.

**-tengo una idea!-** anuncio Koda **-vamos a la piscina!-**

Ed no lo dudo, corrió vestido como estaba, quitándose en el camino las zapatillas, salto de cabeza metiéndose al agua.

**-estaba deshidratado o me parece a mi?-** rió Miyavi **-vamos!- **

Koda imito a Ed, metiéndose al agua de un solo salto.

**-que delicia!-** festejo Ed quitándose la playera, y dejándola a un lado junto sus pantalones **-hacia rato que me estaba asando- **

Koda le sonrió **-no hubiera sido mas fácil quitarte la ropa antes de entrar!?- **

Ambos rieron

**-y ustedes que esperan!? métanse! el agua esta fresca-** los alentó Edward

Roy se quito la playera y las zapatillas, para correr al agua también.

**-ah y para las damas...-** explico Koda **-Sophie!- **

**-si señor Miyavi?-** contesto una joven, quizás de la misma edad de Alphonse

**-podrías darles lo que le pedí a Sakura?- **le pidió Miyavi.

**-en seguida señor-** acepto la chica. De cabello plateado, mirada celeste.

**-acompañen a Sophie, ella les dará algo-** pidió Koda a las tres chicas.

Las tres obedecieron.

**-que les darán Koda?-** pregunto Roy

**-algo que a ustedes les gustara-** rió Koda

**-mn?-** pregunto Ed

**-ya lo verán-** repuso Miyavi **-ah, y tengo algo para ustedes también- **

**-que cosa?-** pregunto algo asustado Roy

**-no entres en pánico mi querido Roy-** rió Koda, salio de la piscina, dirigiéndose a una banca de por allí.

Llevo un pantaloncillo para cada uno

**-trajes de baño?-** rió Mustang **-podrías habérnoslo dado antes de mojar nuestra ropa no?- **

**-no seas desagradecido Roy-** lo reto Ed codeándolo

**-me tome la libertad de escoger sus colores preferidos, el tuyo Ed es negro, y el tuyo Roy es rojo, contentos?- **

**-jaja, muchas gracias Koda-** agradeció Mustang **-donde podemos...?- **

**-en los vestidores de allá- **les indico.

Después de dicho acto, entraron inmediatamente al agua.

**-me pregunto porque tardaran tanto-** murmuro Roy, quien empezó a nadar de un lado a otro con Ed, jugándose carreras

**-sabia que esto iba a pasar-** rió Koda

**-que cosa?-** pregunto Edward.

**-alguna de ellas es tímida y no se anima a salir, con lo cual las otras dos se demoran-** contesto achinando los ojos

**-como sabes eso?- **pregunto Roy

**-no soy un novato-** contesto altanero.

**-siempre planeas todo-** rió Ed

**-claro! hay que estar bien preparado!-** dijo Miyavi en una pose de acción.

* * *

**-por favor Winry! sal de una buena vez!-** le ordeno Riza 

**-n-no, no se preocupen por mi, vayan con los demás-** le contesto del otro lado de la puerta.

**-pero de que te avergüenzas!?-** pregunto Armony

**-es verdad, tienes buen cuerpo! sal ya!-** le ordeno Riza

**-en serio Riza, no quiero salir- **

**-pero... vamos! dejaras a Edward con la boca abierta!-** la animo Riza

**-no creo-** murmuro

**-Winry, que pasa?-** le pregunto Riza

**-yo... bese a Ed... pero eso significa que yo...-

* * *

**

**-no tardaran en venir-** sonrió Miyavi** -helado?- **

**-claro!- **respondió Ed animado

**-oh no-** se quejo Roy

**-que? si come helado se convierte en un oso polar?-** pregunto Koda

**-no, no, es que es fan del helado-** suspiro Roy, mientras Koda reía

**-Sophie! podrías traernos helados?-** le pidió

**-si señor-** obedeció la chica

**-y si quieres ven con nosotros-** le sonrió el chico **-hace calor y seguramente tienes ganas de refrescarte- **

**-mujeriego salio el chico- **rió Roy

**-no tonto, ella es la hija de la señora de la limpieza-** lo reto Miyavi **-si llego a acercármele me cortan el...- **

**-mira!-** anuncio disimulado Roy a dos chicas que salían.

Koda salio del agua rápidamente, con sus pantaloncillos rosas (N/A: xDD)

**-Armony-** exclamo tomándole la mano, ayudándola a entrar a dicha piscina

Ed agarro a Roy que estaba listo para golpear a Miyavi.

**-y Winry?-** pregunto Ed

Armony lo ignoro, dirigiendo su mirada a Koda y Riza hizo lo mismo.

**-nya! que hice?-** se quejo Ed

**-ve y pregúntaselo tu!-** lo reto Armony

Edward salio apresurado de la piscina

**-Koda mojare un poco tu casa!-** le aviso corriendo a dicho lugar

**-no te preocupes!-** sonrió Koda** -Armony, paso algo?-**

**-luego te explico- **sonrió la chica pelirroja **-ahora, esperemos... solo Edward puede aclarar esto-

* * *

**

**-Winry?-** pregunto tocando la puerta

**-si, que deseas?- **

**-hablar contigo, Armony y Riza me retaron-** se quejo **-dime la verdad, neko te hizo algo?- **

**-n-no... no pasa nada, Riza exagera todo-** rió la chica, aun dentro de la habitación

**-y por que no sales?-** pregunto Ed.

**-yo... no te preocupes, vete-** le ordeno la chica

**-por favor, me hiciste un gran favor hoy... se que lo hiciste-** sonrió Ed, sonrosándose

**-no necesitas darme las gracias, pero...- **

**-me daré la vuelta, si eso es lo que deseas, y no mirare-** le ofreció Edward **-no seas tímida, terminaras como yo- **

Winry lo pensó un segundo, asomándose por la puerta.

Ed le daba la espalda **-no mirare, puedes salir- **

Winry le sonrió, saliendo rápidamente.

* * *

**-al fin!-** festejo Armony **-te convenció?- **

**-algo asi-** respondió, entrando rápidamente al agua

**-jaja en serio no te animabas a salir?-** rió Koda **-todos somos amigos, no se de que te avergüenzas- **

Winry le sonrió sonrosada **-lo siento- **

**-esta bien-** la disculpo el muchacho **-y que se supone que esta haciendo Ed?- **

Y cualquiera se lo preguntaría al verlo. Caminaba con los ojos cerrados, con las manos al frente intentando no chocar nada.

Tropezó rodando en el suelo **-estoy bien! estoy bien!- **

Los demás aguantaron una carcajada, pero no pudieron soportar por mucho, Ed habia caído al agua

**-sigo vivo!-** anuncio

**-no seas tonto, abre los ojos ya-** lo reto Winry

Ed cumplió su orden, abriendo los ojos **-que rápido llegue!- **

Koda le sonrió **-bien hecho Romeo- **

**-oh no! te contagiaste de Roy!-** se quejo Edward.

Todos rieron.

* * *

**-y tu Roy cuanto mides?-** pregunto Armony 

**-que te importa patosa!-** carcajeo Mustang

**-tonto ¬¬-** lo reto la pelirroja **-tu Miyavi?- **

**-1,75-** respondió

**-wahh eres alto-** le sonrió Winry **-y tu Ed?- **

**-mn, 1,68-** respondió distraído

Roy y Koda aguantaron la risa

**-ERES UN ENANO!!-** rió Winry

Los hombros de Ed temblaron levemente, con un tic en el ojo **-como... me has... dicho??- **

**-Ed? espera!! no!!-** rió corriendo.

**-vuelve aquí!-** le ordeno corriéndola en la piscina. Pero Koda puso un pie "accidentalmente" y Ed tropezó.

Quedo flotando en el agua.

**-estará vivo?-** pregunto Miyavi pinchándolo con una ramita

Winry se acerco, y Ed justo le agarro el pie tirandola

**-jaja! gane!-** festejo el rubio

**-no festejes ENANO! DUENDE DE JARDIN!! PULGA! CORCHITO!-** rió la chica corriendo de nuevo

**-aaaah! vuelve aquí!-** le ordeno Ed.

Winry salio el agua, corriendo alrededor de la piscina **-no se vale!-** lo reto sonrojada

**-deja de quejarte y quedate quieta!-** le ordeno, corriendo como loco.

**-no!-** rió ella

**-kyaa!-** grito Ed resbalando al agua

**-estas bien?-** le pregunto la chica

**-estaría mejor si te hubiera atrapado-** se quejo.

Winry rió, metiéndose nuevamente al agua, abrazando de forma sensual al muchacho rubio

Los demás exclamaron un **-uhhhhh-** seguido de risas.

Ed sonrojado, se dejo llevar, abrazándola de la cintura

**-solo bromeaba-** lo reto la chica, sonrosada.

Edward la soltó rápidamente **-lo siento- **

**-ejem... chicos los dejamos solos?-** rió Koda

**-tonto!-** lo reto Edward sonrosado, corriendo a Koda también.

Pasaron asi un tiempo, divirtiéndose.

Después de salir y secarse, continuaron ensayando...

**-romeo, romeo! donde estas que no te huelo!!-** bromeo Roy, con una peluca, en el balcon.

Ed sonrió, y Koda casi se cae de la risa

**-ya baja de allí, se supone que practicaremos el baile-** lo reto Armony...

* * *

Roy practicaba el baile con Riza. La llevaba la traía, seguía los pasos al pie de la letra... 

**-bailas bien Roy!-** lo felicito Edward

**-no soy tan bueno como tu-** se quejo fingiendo un llanto

**-tonto-** lo reto Armony **-ahora Cedric y Katherine- **

**-ya? no era después del "brindis"?-** pregunto Edward leyendo su libreto

**-si, ya se, pero quiero adelantar-** rió la chica.

* * *

**-se ve muy hermosa esta noche señorita Katherine-** la halago Cedric 

**-por favor Cedric, no digas eso-** lo reto sonrosada

**-pero es la verdad Kat, estas hermosa-** le sonrió el vampiro **-pero estas mascaras estorban- **

**-por que sera? ah! porque el conde quiso un baile con mascaras- **

**-ese conde es muy caprichoso-** se quejo Cedric **-vámonos ya- **

**-aun no, después del postre-** lo reto la chica

**-pero yo quiero ya-** contradijo con una risita el vampiro

**-Cedric!-** lo reto sonrosada, tratando se disimularlo abrazo a dicho vampiro

**-eh estado solo mucho tiempo, esta vez no quiero perder a nadie mas- **

**-no perderás a nadie mas-** lo reto la chica **-Aarón?- **

**-bailando con Rachel a tu derecha, unos cinco metros-** le explico

Winry fingió buscarlos con la mirada.

Koda y Armony "bailaban" mientras Roy se contenía para no matar a Miyavi.

**-oigan esto queda tonto sin los demás- **

**-mn, si-** acoto Ed, dejando la cintura de la chica** -además, aquí aparecería Alphonse-**

**-es verdad-** se quejo Koda **-hace horas que practicamos casi la misma escena, mañana es lunes y seguiremos en la escuela- **

**-mn- **murmuro Ed sentándose al borde de la piscina

**-estoy de acuerdo-** respondió Roy, acercándose en silencio a Ed. De un empujón lo tiro al agua.

Todos reprimieron las ganas de reír.

**-tonto-** lo reto Ed, al asomar la cabeza.

**-eso es por tu "mn"- **

**-mn-** lo desafió Edward

Roy gruño, mientras caía al agua por un empujón de Koda.

**-al final! dos por uno!!-** rió Miyavi

Riza y Armony empujaron a Koda **-oigan!-** se quejo el chico. Pero diviso a Winry, sentada en una banca un poco mas lejos, distraída en el paisaje.

Se acerco a Ed, codeándolo un poco **-ve y habla con ella-** le ordeno disimulado.

Ed la observo, y con la excusa de **-voy a tomar algo-** salio de allí, arremangándose la camisa.

* * *

**-que haces aquí?-** le pregunto el muchacho sentándose a su lado 

**-solo pensaba-** respondió con un dejo de tristeza

**-mn, te noto triste- **la reto el muchacho **-mira... no quiero ser insistente, pero estoy seguro de que neko te hizo algo y no quieres decírmelo- **

**-no Ed, deja de preocuparte, estoy bien-** lo despreocupo

**-eres buena actuando, pero muy mala mintiendo-** la reto con una sonrisa, como diciendo haber ganado.

**-no es algo en lo que puedas ayudarme, lo siento-** se disculpo algo apenada

**-no sabre si no me lo dices-** la reto Ed, aun conservando esa pequeña sonrisa

**-podemos hablarlo luego?-** le rogó **-prometo decírtelo mas tarde- **

**-no hay problema-** acepto el muchacho **-solo si vienes conmigo para tratar de atrapar a Koda- **

Winry le sonrió, levantándose para correr junto a Ed, al muchacho fan del rosa.

**-Miyavii!!-** grito Ed antes de lanzarse al agua con la chica **-ahora somos dos contra uno!- **

Koda comenzó a correr, tratando de escapar de los dos rubios.

**-nu me corran!!!! nu me peguen que soy Miyavi!-** se quejo.

Se divirtieron tanto que no se habían dado cuenta, pero la noche habia llegado.

**-se hizo de noche, se quedan a cenar?-** sugirió Koda, secándose el cabello con una toalla...

* * *

**Se acuerdan de Ranma? si alguien lo vio, entiende lo del neko (gato) xD nos leemos!!**


	7. tan dificil es decir me gustas mucho?

Si ya se, ya se u.u tarde mucho en publicar el capitulo, mil disculpas pero esto de prepararse para la escuela es agotados ò.ó asi que mejor lean. Ah cierto: "the nobodies" Marilyn Manson "faint" linkin park y muchos temas de Miyavi y L'arc en ciel!! Enjoy

* * *

Después de que cenaron en la casa de Koda. Ed iba saliendo junto a Winry

**-te acompaño?-** se ofreció apenado

**-no hay problema-** le sonrió ella...

**-pero por que te hizo eso?-**

**-no se, quizás no tenia nada para hacer esa vieja-** se quejo **-se supone que la parte que el neko utiliza en mi alma, no perjudica nada-**

**-seguro?-** pregunto la chica

**-si, no hay problema-** sonrió el **-y... me vas a decir lo que sucedió?-**

**-ah eso- **murmuro sonrojada **-bueno yo...-**

**-mn?-** pregunto confundido al ver que la chica medio se escondía de el

**-es difícil-**

**-como que difícil?-** pregunto el trenzado.

**-no es algo que pueda decir asi como si nada-** le explico Winry.

**-ahh-** suspiro **-si no quieres no debes decírmelo-**

**-pero es que quiero decírtelo-** lo corrigió apenada.

**-esta bien, tomate tu tiempo-** rió levemente **-es... muy importante?-**

**-diría que si- **respondió Win

**-sabes que? yo también tengo algo importante que decirte-** le sonrió el, sonrosado también **-pero tu dímelo primero-**

**-eh... b-bueno... yo... me di cuenta que me enamore de... un chico y, aunque no quiera admitirlo, me enamore de el la primera vez que lo vi-** le explico observando el suelo **-pero supe... por medios de casualidad, que el no... no siente lo mismo-**

**-que tonto- se quejo Edward -no veo porque... no le vallas a gustar-** aclaro sonrojado.

**-no es eso... aunque le rogué que me permitiera conocerlo más... mira Ed, no voy a andar con rodeos... pero ahora no puedo decírtelo-**

**-no hay problema-** la disculpo, forzando una sonrisa, dolido.

**-es tu turno no?-**

**-ah si-** suspiro **-no era nada, olvídalo-**

**-no me mientas!-** lo reto picara

Ed le sonrió débilmente **-esta bien... me di cuenta de que la chica que me gusta... esta fuera de mi alcance-**

**-pero por que?-**

**-porque ella esta enamorada de otra persona, y no soy yo-** le explico **-pero prefiero que asi sea, con mis estupidos problemas, no la haría feliz-**

**-no creo que sean estupidos!-** lo reto la chica

Ed se mostró triste

**-estas bien?-**

**-si, estoy bien-** respondió fingiendo una sonrisa, deteniendo su camino **-eh.. quería preguntarte algo...-**

**-claro, pregunta lo que quieras-** lo alentó ella

**-yo... eh... recuerdas en el baile, en la fiesta de Koda...?-** comenzó tartamudeando **-cuando... en la estrofa que canto Koda, recitando...-**

**-te amore-** sonrió ella, recordándolo.

**-ah si, si-** tartamudeo nuevamente ruborizado **-lo recuerdas...?-**

**-claro, tu lo repetiste-** rió la chica

**-eh... entonces... quería decirte que... eh... yo... yo-**

**-Ed, que pasa?-** le pregunto Winry

**-mira... nunca fui capaz de poder decirle a alguien... lo que soy exactamente, lo que siento-** le explico **-y por eso me esta costando decirte esto ahora Winry-**

La chica se sonrojo un poco, sintiendo que el muchacho le tomaba las manos.

**-tengo que decirte algo importante-** le sonrió sonrojado **-cuando yo te dije eso lo decía de ver...-**

**-aléjate de ella!!!!!!!-**

Ed recibió un golpe en su mejilla, quedando estampado contra la pared.

**-Winry estas bien?-** le pregunto el muchacho que habia aparecido allí.

**-Heiderich!? que haces aquí?-** salto la chica.

**-que hago aquí? pues que mas?! te vine a ver, te extrañe mucho-** respondió el muchacho, abrazando a la chica.

**-pero Al hemos terminado hace mucho-** lo reto la chica.

Ed miraba a aquel muchacho algo desconfiado

**-Ed lo siento-** se disculpo** -Heiderich, suéltame!-**

Al obedeció, algo extrañado** -que pasa mi amor?-**

Edward se enderezo, arreglándose la ropa, callado como estaba y un tanto desilusionado, salio corriendo de allí.

**-te hizo algo?-** le pregunto preocupado el ojiazul

Winry le dio una cachetada, alejándose de el **-eres un tonto Alphonse!-**

**-pero por que?!-** pregunto el golpeado

**-hemos terminado hace meses, hace años diría yo-** lo reto Winry **-yo... te perdone por lo que hiciste, pero ya no podré amarte, no siento lo mismo por ti Heiderich-**

**-pero...- **discutió el joven **-pero eh venido por ti, quiero compensarte por mi estupidez-**

**-acostarte con otra mujer? no Al, no es una estupidez, es una necesidad- rió sarcástica -si me amaras me hubieras esperado-**

**-Winry... por favor!-** se quejo el muchacho "dolido"

**-basta Al, no quiero que me persigas mas-** lo reto Winry

**-pero te amo y vine para recuperarte-** sollozo el rubio **-dame una oportunidad-**

**-ya lo hice-** le reclamo la chica **-y no quiero que arruines lo que eh logrado hasta ahora-**

**-es el muchacho ese no?-**

**-si el que golpeaste-** respondió con una mirada severa

**-oh vamos Winry, sabes que soy celoso-** se quejo Heid

**-pero no tienes porque! no soy de tu propiedad! entiendelo!-** le grito la chica **-iré a buscar a Edward y mas te vale no hacerle nada-**

**-espera-** la detuvo, abrazándola **-lo siento-**

**-déjame Al, por favor-** le rogó la chica.

**-no, no permitiré que te alejes de mi-** le advirtió el rubio **-quedate conmigo-**

**-pero yo lo amo a el...-** lo reto sonrojada

**-ah, ahora veo-** se quejo Alphonse

**-lo amo Al, amo a Edward Elric, aunque no lo conozca tanto como sus amigos, pero se que lo amo porque se que el no me lastimara-**

**-que sabes?! tu misma dijiste que no lo conoces bien-**

**-pero lo conozco lo suficiente-** corrigió Winry, alejándose lentamente de aquel lugar

Al pateo un bote de basura que habia allí **-y no me voy a rendir! no te lo voy a permitir Edward Elric!-**

Miyavi estaba escondido detrás de un poste, con su traje de neko **-bien Miyabimaru, debemos ayudar a Edward!-**

**-meow-** maulló el nekito.

* * *

Ed entro a la casa, pateando las cosas, no le importo si Rupert lo mataba por ello, solo lo hizo.

**-ahh veo que alguien no pudo sobrevivir mucho sin mi-**

**-no me fastidies-** murmuro Edward, encarando a Rupert

**-cállate, mocoso-** lo reto, tomándolo el cuello de la playera.

**-estupido-**

Rupert lanzo una carcajada **-yo no soy el estupido que sale de su casa y vuelve al otro día llorando por comida-**

**-no te pedí nada, desgraciado-** lo reto Ed.

**-que te pasa?! estas de mal humor!-** lo reto, dándole un golpe en la mejilla.

**-mas!-** le ordeno **-golpeame hijo de perra!!-**

Rupert furioso lo golpeo, lo pateo, lo insulto...

* * *

**-vete a la enfermería Edward Elric-**

**-pero profesor Yukki...-**

**-eh dicho que te vallas a enfermería!-** lo reto Yukihiro, un tanto enfadado

**-de acuerdo-** acepto el muchacho, saliendo del salón.

---------------------------------------------------------

**-a ver cariño, muéstrame el rostro-** le sonrió la mujer

Ed obedeció callado

**-que te sucedió?-** le pregunto

**-mn, me caí-** respondió

La mujer le curo las heridas...

**-eso no es una caída, vamos, dime que te sucedió-** le pidió sonriéndole

**-me caí señorita, solo eso-** respondió tristemente

**-esta bien, te pasa algo? te noto deprimido-**

**-no, estoy bien, gracias-** le agradeció, levantándose de la silla

**-eres Edward Elric, clase del profesor Yukki no?-**

**-mn, si-** respondió desganado.

**-yo soy Akimoto... Clara-** se presento sonriéndole **-mandale mis saludos al profesor Hideto-**

**-pero no es profesora de artes?-** pregunto Ed dándosela vuelta

**-si, pero también trabajo en este sector...-**

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

**-estas bien Ed?-**

Edward respondió un si apagado con la cabeza

**-no, no estas bien, que te paso?-** lo reto Roy

**-nada-** se negó Ed

**-ayer estabas tan contento, ahora casi ni hablas, maldita sea Edward Elric, dime que te pasa o juro que no respondo de mi!-**

**-cállate de una vez estupido!!!-** le grito Edward.

Roy lo miro, algo enfadado **-lo siento...-**

**-Edward...-** lo llamo Armony

Ed salio de allí, corriendo detrás de la escuela, donde siempre se ponía a pensar.

**-que le pasa?-** pregunto Koda.

**-le pregunto y me contesto como me contesto-** se quejo Roy.

**-bueno, debe tener sus razones-** le explico Armony.

**-Winry tu sabes algo?-** le pregunto Koda con una mirada de reproche.

**-yo...-**

Edward seguía sentado, con su mp3 a todo lo que daba. Le dolía el pecho, cuando recordaba lo de la noche pasada "que pasa mi amor?" esa frase resonaba en su cabeza...

**-Ed-** lo llamo Winry.

Edward no la observo, puso en pausa la música, quitándose los auriculares **-que?-**

**-que te sucede?-**

**-no es tu problema-** la reto Edward levantándose

**-por favor, escúchame-** le rogó la chica

**-ah! si! como se llamaba tu novio? cuéntame!-** rió con sarcasmo** -vete con el y no te metas conmigo... nunca mas!-**

**-Edward, no seas tonto-** lo reto la chica

**-exacto, fui un estupido!!-** la reto dándose la vuelta

**-déjame explicarte!!-** le devolvió ella

**-explicarme que?! no quiero saber nada, me escuchaste? nada!-** finalizo Edward, dolido se alejo de allí.

Al doblar la esquina, se choco con el profesor Hideto.

**-mocoso-**

Ed ni siquiera se disculpo, salio corriendo, con los ojos algo llorosos.

**-Rockbell, que sucedió aquí?-** le pregunto Hyde

**-lo siento profesor...-** se disculpo **-es entre Ed y yo-

* * *

**

Edward, al pasar la mañana volando suspiro, molesto, dejando a su hermano atrás al ir tan rápido.

**-hermano espera!!-** le pidió Al corriendo.

**-mn-** respondió caminando a su lado

**-que pasa hoy?-** le pregunto preocupado

**-nada-** respondió

**-pero...-**

**-después vuelvo-** le aviso cortándolo, caminando en una dirección distinta.

* * *

Fue a un parque, el cual recordaba bien. No se molesto en comprar helado, estaba demasiado deprimido como para uno.

Pero se detuvo al ver a una chica, la que menos quería recordar ahora, llorando.

Se sintió arrepentido, y pensó en acercarse pero, al tratar de hacerlo un muchacho lo empujo, pasando primero.

**-Winry...-**

**-Heiderich-** murmuro limpiándose las lágrimas

**-estas bien?-** le pregunto el muchacho, sentándose a su lado

**-si, déjame-** le ordeno

**-no Winry... vamos que te pasa?-** le rogó el muchacho

**-nada Heid-** lo reto la chica

**-ven-** la alentó el muchacho abrazándola

Winry no discutió, dejándose caer en el abrazo de Heiderich. Sollozo en sus brazos...

Ed se retiro, algo dolido de alli.

**-maldita sea!!!-** grito al alejarse de allí.

Se apoyo en una pared de algún callejón, la lluvia comenzaba a caer de nuevo, sus mejillas se humedecían y no exactamente por las gotas de lluvia.

* * *

Koda llamaba al celular de Ed pero este no respondía...

**-maldita sea no responde!!-** se quejo el muchacho.

**-meow-** lo llamo el gatito

**-eh?-** exclamo Miyavi, observando al gatito, quien tenia su abrigo** -jaja Miyabimaru!! esta bien, vamos-**

Se coloco el abrigo, llevando a Miyabimaru debajo de su brazo.

El muchacho rubio, sentado contra la pared dejando que la lluvia lo mojase, suspiro.

**-por que me fui a enamorar de ella??-** sollozo **-sabía que no la merecía-**

**-no Ed, la mereces más que nadie-**

**-Miyavi-** murmuro el rubio

Koda le sonrió, tendiéndole una mano **-vamos, estas todo mojado-**

**-no es nada-** lo corrigió Edward, tercamente.

**-no seas tonto, vamos-** le ordeno cariñosamente el muchacho de rosa **-aunque sea déjame alcanzarte a tu casa, me costo encontrarte-

* * *

**

**-Ed!! Donde te metiste mocoso!!??-** lo llamo Hyde con un tono de mama sarcástica.

Ed apareció de entre los alumnos, desganado.

**-bien te toca la escena con Rockbell, entendido?-**

Edward asintió algo indiferente con la cabeza. Subió al escenario, acercándose fríamente a la chica.

Hyde se percato de ello, fijándose en cada uno de los movimientos del chico **-Edward...-**

**-si profesor?-** pregunto serio

**-después de esta escena, quiero hablar contigo-** le advirtió seriamente

**-mn-** asintió el muchacho...

**-Katherine, yo...-** tartamudeo apresándola con sus brazos

**-shh-** lo callo la chica, forzando una sonrisa **-no digas nada-**

**-pero...- **discutió el

**-Cedric-** lo callo de nuevo, sonriéndole más extensamente

El muchacho fingió una sonrisa, acercándose a su cuello, pero se freno arrepintiéndose

**-que te pasa Elric?-** le pregunto con cierto reproche el profesor Hideto

Ed gruño, salio del escenario corriendo hacia la parte trasera.

Hideto lo siguió hasta los vestidores...

**-que te pasa Edward?-** pregunto el profesor serio

**-no es su problema profesor-** lo reto Ed

Hideto se acerco levantándolo de la camisa **-seré tu profesor, pero hace años que te conozco Elric, se que te esta pasando algo y por estupido no dices nada! me estoy cansando de tus excusas, Yukki ya perdió la paciencia, Tetsu tan paciente que es, se le acabaron sus bromas para evitar preguntarte, Ken esta harto debería decir-** lo reto Hyde, aun sosteniéndolo **-y ahora, se que pasa algo con Rockbell-**

**-ella tiene novio ya!!-** le grito Ed, con la voz ahogada.

**-quien dijo que lo era!!??-** le devolvió Hideto

**-el me lo dijo ayer!!-** respondió Ed **-pero profesor, la amo!! Me escucho?? Amo a esa chica con todo mi ser!! Pero como un gran estupido no se lo dije antes!!-**

Hyde lo soltó, sentándose a un lado **-por que no se lo dijiste?-**

**-porque soy un cobarde-** respondió Ed **-y un estupido, un imbecil que no puede decirle "te amo" a una chica!!-**

**-tranquilo ya tonto!-** lo reto el profesor divertido **-ve y dile-**

**-que?!-** salto sonrojado** -como voy a hacer eso!? están todos allí y...-**

**-y?-**

**-y tiene novio ya!-** discutió el trenzado **-y no quiero arruinarle la vida a ella...-**

**-no seas estupido Edward Elric!! no le arruinarías la vida, ella te ama, estoy seguro-** le sonrió Hideto, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

Ed se levanto, quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca **-no debe fumar en la escuela-**

Hyde rió, levantándose **-puedes salir temprano, ve y esperala afuera-**

**-pero...-**

**-yo lo arreglo- **le sonrió achinando los ojos, el docente...

**-bien, terminamos hoy, pueden irse a sus casas-** anuncio Hyde.

**-nos vemos profe!!-** lo saludo Roy **-bye!!-** se despidió Koda

**-eh Imoutoko-** lo llamo Hideto **-ven, quiero pedirte un favor...-**

**-si profesor?-** respondió firme.

**-necesito que vigiles a esta persona-** le indico mostrándole una fotografía **-Mustang! ayuda a Imoutoko-**

**-me pregunto si...-** exclamo sonrojado **-no creo que esto sea buena idea...-**

**-por que no?-**

**-ahh!! Miyavi! no me asustes asi!!-** lo reto el trenzado

**-lo siento Ed-kun-** se disculpo el muchacho abrazandolo del cuello divertido **-tu solo escúchame con atención!-**

**-no Koda, déjamelo a mi-** lo reto Roy serio, apartando a Koda

**-pero no quiero consejos de parte de alguien tan pervertido como tu!!-** se quejo Edward

**-calla y presta atención, le dices que la amas con toda tu alma y esas cursilerías, la llevas a la escuela atas al profesor de piernas y manos, le pones una cinta para que no haga ruido y cuando tu y la chica estén solos, la llevas al salón y cuanto te le...-**

**-no seas tonto!!-** lo reto sonrosado **-nunca le haría algo asi, menos en un lugar como la escuela!!-**

**-que te apuesto a que si-** lo desafió Mustang

**-yo...!!-**

**-shh ahí viene-**

**-pero...-**

**-dije que ahí viene!!-** lo reto el pelinegro

Edward se quedo helado, esperando dicha chica.

Winry iba leyendo algunas líneas del libreto que Hideto le habia entregado, y por eso, choco con alguien.

**-oh lo siento, no lo vi disculpe se...-** se disculpo la chica

**-no pasa nada-** la disculpo Ed, sosteniéndola de los brazos para que no cayera

**-Ed-**

**-Winry, puedo hablar contigo?-** le rogó **-a solas!-** exclamo dirigiéndose a Koda y Roy que estaban escondidos

**-e-esta bien-** acepto la chica incomoda

Ed le tomo la mano y ambos salieron corriendo.

**-yo quería ver a Edward en acción!!-** se quejo Roy

**-no seas tonto Roy, nuestra misión es vigilar que Heiderich no interrumpa-** lo reto Koda.

Ambos llegaron a una plaza, la plaza en donde intercambiaron palabras por primera vez.

**-bien, estamos solos, que quieres?-** pregunto algo incomoda e indiferente

**-quiero decirte algo-** respondió el muchacho decidido.

**-pues dilo-** lo apresuro ella

**-primero que nada... lo siento-** le pidió **-perdóname por mi comportamiento hoy-**

**-no te preocupes- **lo disculpo **-bien, ya debo irme-**

**-espera-** le rogó, sosteniéndole un brazo **-no eh terminado-**

Winry lo escucho atenta y sonrosada. El joven se sentó, invitándola a seguirlo.

**-bien... yo... debo decirte algo... pero eh nunca dije esto... asi que...-** tartamudeo el joven

**-tranquilo Ed, no me voy a enfadar si me lo** **dices-** le sonrió ella

Ed le devolvió el gesto, incomodo **-bien... eh yo... yo... tu... Tu me...-** volvió a repetir **-maldita sea! tan difícil es decir un "me gustas mucho"!?-**

Silencio.

Ahora un sonrojo coloreaba las mejillas de la chica, quien sorprendida por aquella "declaración" del joven.

**-lo siento-** se disculpo **-no debí...-**

**-por que es tan difícil decir "yo siento lo mismo"?-** bromeo la chica.

**-Winry...-** murmuro el joven sonrojado

**-Ed-** le respondió la muchacha **-te falta algo-**

**-ah?-**

Koda y Miyabimaru, escondidos en los arbustos, los espiaban.

**-dios!! que lento ese Edward!!-** se quejo **-ya se, Miyabimaru, quiero que hagas esto...-**

**-te falta... algo importante-** repitió Win, sonriéndole

**-ah... si...-** murmuro el joven

**-Ed-** lo llamo la chica **-me dejarías tomar tu primer beso?-**

Que propuesta para el trenzado!

* * *

Me pregunto que pasara en el capitulo 8 o.o ni siquiera lo tengo escrito jeje UUU bueno ahora esperan el proximo T.T 


	8. Sin titulo nnU

**o.oUUU gomen... no tengo excusas n.nUU pero bueno!!! es que: estudiar, tarea, comer, dormir... es agotador!!! xD buenu perdonenme la proxima quizas tarde un mes o dos xD asi que este es un privilegio...**

**Ah cierto IMPORTANTE alguien me paso su direccion para que le pase unos temas de musica, pero no me llego, podrias pasarmelo de nuevo pero sin el arroba? puke no llega n.nUU**

* * *

Retomando la ocasión anterior, Ed estaba a punto de sentir, su primer beso, el cual provenía de la chica que mas amaba. Pero algo no le dejaba soltarse a aquella sensación.

**-que pasa Ed?-**

**-lo siento-** se disculpo, preocupado.

Y mientras Miyabimaru se acercaba sigilosamente, fue cuando inicio carrera, y de un ágil salto, pateo suavemente la cabeza de Ed hacia delante, posando de pura suerte, sus labios en los de la chica.

Los ojos de los dos jóvenes se abrieron de par en par, dado al susto que fue provocado por el minino.

Miyavi, se tapo la boca con las manos para que su carcajada no se escuchara.

**-Miyabimaruuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!-** exclamo Ed sonrojado

Winry rió tímidamente, tomando al nekito en sus brazos **-se quien esta detrás de todo esto-**

**-ah?-**

Winry le sonrió al ambarino, y dejando al nekito en la banca, tomo la mano de Ed, "escapando" de allí.

A Miyavi le brillaban los ojitos de la emoción...

**-dios!! Esto es tan hermoso, tierno y emotivo- **sollozo con brillitos y estrellas alrededor

**-es verdad-**

**-Roy?-**

Mustang, con estrellitas rosas, como las del profesor Armstrong, se acerco a Miyavi -hay Koda, Edo tendrá su primera vez-

Miyavi cae estilo anime, para retomar su posición y sermonear a Roy -**pero serás hentai niño!! el amor no es solo... solo... eso que tu dices!!!! -**

**-quien dice?-** lo reto Mustang

**-ya cállate-** lo reto Koda **-oye... y Heiderich?-**

**-que hermoso momento en el que llegue-**

Silencio...

**-aaaaaaaaah!!! Heiderich esta aquí!! Heiderich esta aquí!!!!-** gritaron Koda y Roy a coro, chocándose uno con el otro.

**-no se preocupen amiguitos míos-** les sonrió Heiderich con un tono afinado.

**-eh, Heiderich, te sientes bien??-** le pregunto Koda

**-si mi querido Koda, mejor que nunca...-** le sonrió Heid

**-entonces...?? no estas enfadado?-** pregunto Roy

**-por supuesto que no mi Roy-** respondió, aun sonriente

**-me parece que esta traumado-** murmuro Koda a Roy

**-seguramente-** le respondió el pelinegro.

**-Heiderich, seguro que no estas, enfadado, destrozado, triste, furioso... o ninguna de esas cosas??-** pregunto Koda.

**-no, estoy mas que bien mi querido y estimado Koda-kun-** respondió el rubio

**-aaahhh ya entendí-** suspiro Roy

**-que cosa entendiste Roy?-**

**-Heiderich es gay u.u-** respondió Mustang

**-si mi querido... Roy**- sonrió el rubio

**-eeeeeeehhh buenoooo-** tartamudeo Roy, preparándose para escapar

**-si mi querido Roy?-** exclamo Heiderich acercándose con un leve sonroso

**-eeeh debo... alimentar a... mi perro?!!-** tartamudeo, y tropezó al tratar de correr, a lo que Heiderich lo abrazo.

**-mi querido Roy!! te encanta jugar a, "corre que te pillo" verdad?-**

Koda los miraba con una gota en la cabeza **-saben? me voy a ver que andan haciendo los otros dos... si eso!-**

Y salio corriendo

**-Koda!!! no me dejes con este loco!!-** grito Roy asustado

**-ah mi Roysito, estamos bien aquí solitos-** sonrió Heiderich, arrastrándolo.

* * *

Koda agarro a Miyabimaru, tratando de adivinar la ruta que los dos rubios habían tomado...

**-haber Miyabimaru, por donde se fueron?-** pregunto Koda, dejando al gato en el suelo.

Olfateo en aquel lugar, señalando una dirección

**-cuanto te agradezco!!-** sonrió Miyavi

* * *

**-donde estamos yendo Ed?-** pregunto la chica, caminando junto a el.

**-Quiero mostrarte mi casa-**

**-a-ah... bueno-** murmuro incomoda

**-no te preocupes-** le sonrió el **-se que estas pensando, pero solo quiero mostrarte mi casa-**

**-esta bien-** acepto la chica.

Para no alargar el camino a casa, pasamos directamente a lo que sucede en esta:

**-bien, siéntete como en tu casa-** le sonrió, algo nervioso

**-muy ordenado-** rió la chica** -seguramente tu y Al hacen todo esto-**

**-mn, si...-** respondió** -algo de tomar?-**

**-muchas gracias-**

Ed siguió un camino a la cocina, para buscar en la heladera, algún refresco.

Winry se sentó en un sillón que habia en medio de la sala. Extraño lugar para colocarlo.

Sintió algo debajo del almohadón de dicho asiento. Busco debajo de el, descubriendo algunas revistas, las que se llamarían "revistas para adultos".

Se sonrojo de repente, al ver que Ed la habia descubierto.

**-yo...!! lo siento!! las... encontré abajo del...-**

**-lo siento-** se disculpo igual de sonrojado **-son... eh... solo... Rupert las dejo allí por equivocación-**

**-Ed... por que lo proteges? por que proteges a Rupert?-**

**-no lo hago...-** la corrigió Ed

**-entonces... por que dices que estas... revistas...?!-** lo reto la chica **-te conozco algo, y se que no eres asi-**

**-pero Rupert es el único que nos da techo!!-** respondió cabizbajo, con un tono que no quería utilizar.

**-lo siento-** se disculpo la chica **-pero Ed... por ahora... vivo sola, tu y Al podrían...-**

**-no Winry, te involucre demasiado, que pasa si Rupert se entera?-**

**-Rupert es lo que menos importa ahora... lo que yo quiero... es estar contigo-** le declaro sonrosada

Ed le sonrió sonrojado **-siento lo de hace un rato... es que Miyabima...-**

La chica lo callo, de la manera mas dulce que existiese.

Los labios, juntos suave y tiernamente, de ambos. Las manos de Ed, las cuales ya no estaban siendo controladas a su voluntad, se apoyaron en la cadera de la chica. Las de ella, tomaron lugar en las mejillas de Edward, haciendo el inocente beso, un poco mas profundo.

Pero la necesidad de respirar, les gano, teniendo asi que separarse.

**-...waw-** fue lo único que salio de los labios del ambarino. Sonrojado, le sonrió a Winry, abrazándola contra su pecho.

**-por favor Ed, vengan conmigo... ven conmigo... no quiero que Rupert te haga esto de nuevo-** le rogó la chica.

**-pero...-**

De repente, sin dejar que Ed terminara su frase, la puerta principal se abrió de un golpe.

**-ahh veo que... llego en mal momento-** sonrió el recién llegado

**-Rupert...-** murmuro, con rencor, el ambarino

**-después de todo... eres igual a tu padre-** sonrió el hombre **-acabaras como el... Y a esta chica la usaras seguramente, justo como el lo hizo-**

**-mentiroso!-** lo reto el rubio

**-cada palabra que te eh dicho, es la pura verdad Edward-** rió el hombre, sentándose en su sillón, frente a la televisión **-a ver si haces algo inútil, tráeme una cerveza!-**

**-no!**- discutió el muchacho

**-que has dicho!?-** lo reto el hombre, levantándose de su asiento, acercándose al muchacho rubio.

**-déjalo en paz!!!!!!!-**

Y plaf! una patada al rostro de Rupert

**-Koda?-** exclamo Ed sorprendido

**-vete de aquí Ed! hazlo ahora que puedes!!-** lo alentó Miyavi.

Rupert, quedo algo inconsciente en el piso, a lo que los tres jóvenes aprovecharon para escapar.

**-pero Koda...-**

**-no fue nada- **le sonrió el joven medio-yaoi

**-como que no!? Nos salvaste de esa-** le sonrió Ed

**-les daría toda mi fortuna si eso los hiciera felices-** exclamo el joven Koda, con sus estrellitas y brillitos.

**-eh Koda-** lo reto Edward **-todos te están mirando-**

Koda rió levemente **-mi querido Edsito-** sonrió Miyavi, abrazándolo del cuello **-al fin perderás tu virginidad!!-**

**-CALLATE KODA!!!!-** lo reto Ed sonrojado** -que todos están escuchando grandísimo pedazo de Koda!-**

**-esta bien-** acepto aun con los brillitos en sus ojos **-los veo mañana-**

**-nos vemos-** se despidió Ed.

Al cabo de un rato de estar caminando, llegaron a la casa de la chica.

**-Winry, estas bien? no has dicho ni una sola palabra en todo este tiempo-**

**-lo siento, estaba pensando-** se disculpo

**-puedo saber en que?-** le pregunto curioso

**-nada importante, olvídalo-** le sonrió, buscando las llaves de la casa.

Ambos ingresaron a aquella pequeña, pero acogedora casa.

**-en serio no te molesta que este aquí?-** pregunto tímido el ambarino.

**-claro que no Ed!!-** le sonrió ella **-puedes venir cuando quieras-

* * *

**

**-pero que yo no soy gay!! Maldita sea Heiderich!!!!-**

Heiderich no lo soltaba **-deja de bromear Roysito-**

**-ya déjalo Heiderich, el no es gay!!-** lo reto Koda, agarrando a Roy como un costal de papas.

**-pero... pero...-** sollozo el rubio

**-u.u esto me parece muy sospechoso, de repente te haces gay-** lo reto Miyavi, agarrando a Miyabimaru.

**-pero es algo muy natural, mi querido Miyavi-** le sonrió el rubio** -y me gustan asi de graciosos-**

**-hay dios! Mustang es hentai no es gracioso!!- **se quejo Koda

**-hey!!-** lo reto Roy

**-no se peleen-** los reto Heiderich.

* * *

Rupert se levanto adolorido, tenia la mejilla hinchada, y era por el golpe de Koda.

**-maldito mocoso, seguro que es un amigo de Edward-** se quejo.

Pero luego sonrió, después de que un malvado pensamiento cruzo su mente. Salio apresurado, aun con aquella sospechosa sonrisa.

* * *

**Edo estaba pensativo en una de las habitaciones de la casa de la joven Rockbell...**

**-Ed!!-** lo llamo

**-en seguida voy!!-** aviso. Casi tropezando salio, con una zapatilla a medio poner.

Winry rió levemente, acercándose a el **-teléfono... es para ti-**

**-mn... quien es?- **pregunto, confundido

**-el profesor Hideto-** respondió **-dice que es importante-**

**-esta bien-**

Tomo el tubo del teléfono y con un **-hola-** comenzó la conversación

**-si, tenía razón, estabas con tu noviecita-**

Sonrojo, sonrojo.

**-no diga eso profesor!!-** lo reto el muchacho avergonzado

Hyde lanzo una carcajada, de la otra línea** -ya... alguien me dijo que debía contarte algunas cosas sobre ciertas personas-**

**-que dice profesor?-**

**-alguien me dijo que... debías saber mas cosas sobre tus padres Edward-** respondió...

_**-Te espero en la plaza, de todas maneras, no habrá mucha gente, puedes llevar a tu novia si quieres-** _

Se sonrojo un poco al recordar las últimas palabras de su profesor. Llevaba un paso lento, nervioso.

Aunque la mano de Winry, que tomaba la suya, le dio confianza y seguridad

**-no estés nervioso Ed-**

Una sonrisa por parte de ambos.

Al llegar al lugar acordado, Hideto los esperaba en una de las tantas bancas que habia en el lugar.

**-ve...-** lo alentó la chica.

**-gracias-** le sonrió el.

En silencio, a paso seguro, se acerco a su profesor.

**-al fin!! Donde demonios estabas?!-** se quejo Hyde, apagando su cigarrillo.

**-lo siento-** se disculpo **-tuve un contratiempo-** se quejo, sonrojándose.

**-eso significa que anduviste haciendo cosas raras con tu novia-** sonrió Hideto

**-profesor!!-** lo reto Ed avergonzado.

Hideto le dio un golpecito en la cabeza. Busco otro cigarrillo, encendiéndolo...

**-bien... que quería decirme?-** pregunto seguro el rubio.

**-no quiso que te dijera quien, pero esa persona, me pidió que te hablara de tus padres-** respondió el hombre. Serio, se quito sus lentes negros, para proseguir **-los conocí hace tiempo-**

**-pero... los conoce? por que nunca me lo dijo!?-**

**-que sabia yo que eras el hijo de Trisha y Hohenheim?-** respondió con reproche **-sabia que eras Elric, pero en el mundo hay muchos Elric... Bien volviendo al tema...-**

**-hábleme de mi madre, por favor-** le rogó Ed, ansioso.

**-ah... Trisha...-** suspiro el profesor **-me dijeron que... escuchaste que tu madre era una pros... bueno, tú sabes. La verdad Ed es que...-**

**-lo fue, verdad? fue esa clase de mujer-** exclamo el rubio con cierta rabia.

**-a veces las cosas, no son como queremos, pero sabes que? yo la conocí en esos lugares, en la "ciudad roja" como le dicen-** le explico **-hace mucho que no hablo de esto con nadie, pero ame a tu madre-**

**-...-**

De pronto el silencio reino en el lugar. Sorpresa...

Que sorpresa para el ambarino, no sabia si alegrarse o enfadarse con el profesor. La mente de Ed colapso por un segundo.

**-lo siento, pero debo contarte todo esta vez-** se disculpo el mayor -**hice mucho esfuerzo para llevarla conmigo, fuera de ese lugar, intente, intente. Una y otra vez... Y lo logre. Los años que viví con Trisha fueron los mejores de mi vida, pero no todo es maravilloso-**

**-que sucedió? por que... por que no se quedaron juntos?-** pregunto Ed

**-va y viene, éramos jóvenes, que mas podría hacer? ella estudiaba, yo hacia lo mismo-** respondió, con un aire de tristeza **-tuvo que mudarse a otro país, para seguir con la carrera de medicina-**

**-y luego?-** siguió el rubio. Cada palabra que su profesor pronunciaba, le hacia querer saber mas.

**-se enamoro de tu padre-** prosiguió Hyde **-tu padre y yo nos hicimos amigos, aunque seguía enamorado de Trisha-**

**-pero...-**

**-no podía estar con ella, aunque quisiera. Era feliz con Hohenheim, no quería arruinar aquello-**

Hyde hizo una pausa, le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo, y continuo **-Hohenheim nunca obligo a Trisha a hacer algo que no quería... Lo del accidente, fue solo eso, un accidente-**

**-pero...-** tartamudeo el rubio **-mi madre... era... era...-**

**-necesitaba pagar sus estudios, Edward, entiende, que esa mujer, fue la mas maravillosa del mundo-** le explico Takarai **-y bueno... Rupert, fue un "amigo" de tu padre, nunca me callo bien, y ahora muchísimo menos Edward Elric, ese maldito, se aprovecha de ustedes-**

**-lo se pero...-**

**-mira yo... me siento responsable por todo esto-** se quejo Hyde, apenado, cosa que no se ve todos los días **-cuando fui a visitar a Trisha al hospital, me pidió... que tu y tu hermano quedaran a mi cargo... pero estaba, algo enfadado con ella. En realidad, tenía celos y envidia de Hohenheim, tenia dos hijos, una esposa maravillosa. Asi que segado por eso, me negué, pero me doy cuenta de que cometí un gran error-**

**-que dice profesor?-**

**-no puedo ocultarlo, aunque Trisha ya no este, la recuerdo y me siento culpable. Ella, te amaba Ed, y a tu hermano, ustedes dos eran lo mas importante para ella, y yo, simplemente por una tontería, me negué a cuidar de sus dos tesoros... Asi que Edward... Te propongo esto: si me lo permites, la semana que viene, comenzare con los papeles y los tramites, para que Alphonse, y tu, Edward Elric, queden bajo mi cargo... que dices?-**

De nuevo. Silencio absoluto.

Winry sonrió desde su lugar, al ver tal escena.

Le dio un poco de gracia, ver al profesor Hideto, con el rostro de sorpresa al recibir el abrazo de su alumno.

**-ah vamos! no te pongas sentimental al final de la historia!-** lo reto Hyde **-no seas estupido, no llores ahora, pedazo de bobo-**

Un pequeño llanto ahogo el rubio en el pecho de su profesor.

**-no seas tonto enano, vamos... estas grande como para llorar-** lo reto Takarai

**-y entonces... por que llora usted también profesor?-** lo reto Ed divertido, limpiándose las lagrimas.

**-no estoy llorando grandísimo tonto!-** se quejo Hyde, sacando otro cigarrillo **-solo... estoy resfriado y me lloran los ojos-**

Ed rió levemente **-entonces... mi madre era tan buena como dice?-**

**-era mas que buena, era una mujer sensacional, maravillosa-** le sonrió Hideto, volviendo a colocarse los anteojos **-bien mocoso, tengo otras cosas que hacer, ten cuidado, nos vemos... y deja de llorar-**

**-no estoy llorando!-** rió Ed **-gracias... Hyde-san-**

**-no es nada, Ed-** volvió a sonreír el mayor

Ed sonrió.

Winry se acerco a el, abrazándolo **-estas bien?-**

**-Hideto Takarai... mi tutor!!-** rió el joven **-es algo que no se ve todos los días!!-**

**-es verdad- **le sonrió ella. Beso su mejilla, haciéndole sonrojar **-te sientes mejor?-**

**-mucho mejor-** le sonrió, devolviéndole el beso **-vamos, esta haciendo un poco de frió-**

**-si, vamos- **acepto la chica.

* * *

Hideto seguía un camino apartado, cuando se encontró con una mujer.

**-como te fue?-**

**-bien-** le respondió

**-te dijo que si?-**

**-si, me dijo que aceptaba-** le sonrió el profesor **-y Al, Clara?-**

**-esta en casa, duerme profundamente-** respondió la mujer, algo cortante.

**-te pasa algo?-** pregunto Takarai.

**-después de todo la sigues amando-**

Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Hideto...

**-no seas tonta Clara-** la reto el mayor **-sabes perfectamente, a quien amo en estos momentos-**

**-Hideto...-**

**-vamos, sabes que eres la única para mi, aun después de todo, te amo-** se quejo Hyde, apagando el tercer cigarrillo de la noche **-piensa lo que quieras...-**

**-tonto-** sonrió Clara

**-bueno señorita, Akimoto, me acompaña a visitar al joven Alphonse... y de paso tomamos algo... trato de hacer que se pase de copas y se emborrache, y luego veremos-** sonrió Hideto

Akimoto rió un poco, negando divertida con la cabeza **-nunca cambiaras, Hyde-

* * *

**

La noche ya se habia echo presente. Winry Rockbell, caminaba siendo abrazada por Edward Elric.

El joven calladito, tímido, serio. Por fin, todo estaba mejorando de una vez.

**-Ed...-** lo llamo tímidamente

**-si?-**

**-te vas a quedar hoy?-** continuo

**-si no te molesta... me quedo-** le sonrió el...

**o.oU**

-**mi querido Roy!!!-**

**-aléjate de mi, pervertido!!!!!-** grito Roy corriendo, seguido de Heiderich.

**-pero deja de escapar amorcituuuu!!-**

**o.oUU**

**-pero que diablos fue eso!?-** exclamo Ed

**-n-no lo se-** respondió Winry igual de sorprendida.

**-pobre Roy-** rió Ed

**-si-** rió la chica** -Ed... Lo que paso con Heiderich no fue...-**

Otro beso.

**-estamos a mano-** sonrió el muchacho

Un suave sonroso coloreo las mejillas de la chica...

* * *

Al llegar a la casa, y a penas abrir la puerta, las manos del joven Edward, se encontraban con las perfectas curvas del cuerpo de la chica.

No dio tiempo ni a responder, en seguida tropezaron en la habitación de Winry.

El sabia que no debía, pero el deseo que su cuerpo pedía calmar, no le permitía detenerse.

**-Ed... Espera, escuchaste eso?-**

**-no-** respondió, sin detenerse con los besos en el cuello de su amada.

**-es en serio, la puerta...-** se quejo.

**-esta bien-**

Se detuvo, aunque no quisiera.

**-lo siento-** se disculpo ella.

**-no te preocupes-** le sonrió Ed **-voy a ver que pasa, en seguida vuelvo-**

**-ten cuidado-**

Bajo en silencio las escaleras. Llego al final de esas, encontrándose con un bulto en el suelo, cerca de la entrada, y con la puerta abierta.

Rodeo sigilosamente aquel bulto, cerrando rápidamente la puerta con llave.

**-maldita sea-** se quejo, tratando de prender la luz...

**-KODA!!-** chillo, acercándose al bulto que era, Koda **-Que te paso!?? Koda...!? Responde!!-**

**-que pasa??-** salto asustada la chica, bajando las escaleras

**-es Koda!-** respondió, colocándolo en su hombro, llevándolo al sofá** -maldición, responde Koda!!-**

**-ya, Ed! calma!-** lo reto Winry **-quiero que traigas el botiquín que esta en la cocina, esta bien?-**

**-si- **respondió, tratando de calmarse.

Miyavi, rostro golpeado, con signos de que algún objeto con filo, le habia rosado en cuello. Mostraba un no muy buen aspecto, le habían dado una buena paliza.

**-aquí esta!-** medio grito, entregándole el pedido.

**-bien, tranquilo, calma Ed, no pasa nada-** lo calmo **-solo esta algo golpeado-**

**-pero...-**

Se fijo en su camisa blanca, manchada de algo color rojizo, cosa que rogaba no fuese sangre.

**-oh no-** murmuro la chica **-Edward, quitale la camisa-** Se levanto para buscar algo en la cocina...

Edward obedeció, quitándole suavemente la prenda que le habían ordenado sacar.

**-ya esta-** anuncio, con una cantidad de vendas húmedas en la mano **-ten esto, presiona la herida-**

Ed, algo tembloroso obedeció sin dudar **-dime que esta bien Winry!-**

**-estará bien, veo que la apuñalada no es muy profunda-** le explico **-voy a limpiarle a herida, no vaya a ser que se infecte-**

Le vendo dicha herida, esperando a que cuando despertara, lo hiciera sin la menor molestia.

-ya respira con normalidad, ves?- sonrió la chica.

Ed suspiro **-si-**

**-te preocupaste mucho-**

**-lo siento- **se disculpo **-pero es uno de los mejores pocos amigos que tengo-**

**-lo se-** le sonrió ella **-eso me gusta de ti Ed, aunque eres asi... siempre te preocupas por los demás-**

Ed se quedo pensativo un momento **-lo de recién... perdona... me deje llevar-**

**-no te preocupes-** le sonrió avergonzada...

* * *

Abría los ojos algo atontado...

**-pero que me paso?-** se quejo al enderezarse.

Koda Imoutoko, se sentó en el sofá en el que estaba, sintiéndose algo molesto, más aun no adolorido.

Se levanto, buscando la camisa que llevaba la noche pasada, pero al encontrarla se fijo en la gran mancha rojo oscura, se examino el abdomen, en el costado derecho. Tenia vendas.

**-ahora que recuerdo...-**

Al recordarlo le dio una puntada, se quejo en silencio aun no sabia donde estaba. Con mancha y todo, se volvió a poner la camisa. Camino sigilosamente escaleras arriba.

Por alguna de esas casualidades, conocía la puerta de aquella habitación, aunque no sabia exactamente de donde, aun parecía confundido.

**-me pregunto si...-**

Murmuro. Escucho una especia de sollozo, una especie de queja.

**-... esa es...-**

Otro murmuro.

Aprovecho a ver un poco, ya que la puerta estaba entreabierta. Pero dudo un momento.

**-nah, no voy a meterme en problemas...-**

Un grito.

Pego un medio-salto del susto, Koda se habia pegado un buen espanto. No lo aguanto mas, fijándose por el pequeño espacio entreabierto.

Quedo en estado de piedra, no podía moverse, estaba sonrojado.

Pego un grito ahogado, aguantando la carcajada. Con el color rosado pintando sus mejillas, inicio camino a la sala en donde habia despertado.

**-aaah entonces esos eran... los ruidos que escuche anoche-** murmuro Koda algo sonrojado aun.

**-KODAAAA!!-**

**-kyaaa!!-** grito del susto, cayendo con alguien que le habia asustado recientemente **-Armony?-**

**-es que es que... es que...!!! Koda!!!-**

**-que? estoy aquí, estoy aquí-** se quejo el joven algo adolorido

**-pero pensé que estabas mal y que... y que...-** sollozo la chica

Koda soltó una carcajada **-estoy bien! deja de llorar-**

**-pero Koda!!!-** volvió a quejarse, abrazándolo mas fuerte.

Miyavi le devolvió el abrazo** -no me paso nada grave, estoy bien-**

Ella le miro preocupada, el divertido.

**-tonto!! esto no es gracioso!! Mira si te pasaba algo peor!-** lo reto la chica

**-lo siento-** se disculpo el sonriente.

**-Koda!!-** volvió a llorarle

**-ya, deja de llorar hermosa-** le ordeno el, acariciándole el rostro.

Armony volvió a abrazarlo, besándole una mejilla.

**-solo fue un roce, no es nada grave-**

**-pero...-**

**-ya, en serio, ves? ya ni siento dolor-** le sonrió el.

**-veo que llegaste-**

**-Winry-** murmuro la pelirroja.

**-siento no haberte avisado anoche, pero no quería preocuparte tan tarde-** se disculpo la joven Winry.

**-tu la llamaste Winry?-** pregunto Koda, en algo de reproche.

**-debía hacerlo Miyavi- **sonrió Win

El joven Koda le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego ponerse de pie con Armony.

**-el chico yaoi se despertó-** rió Edward **-como estas Koda-kun?-**

Miyavi empezó a brillar con estrellitas alrededor. Corrió hasta tropezar con Ed y abrazarlo.

**-Edo, Edo, Edo!!!-** rió -**gracias, gracias, tu fuiste no? verdad? tu me ayudaste!!-**

**-la verdad, no, bueno, te encontré aquí en el suelo anoche-** le sonrió Ed, algo sonrosado** -Winry te curo-**

Koda le sonrió achinando los ojos, se levanto para abrazar a Winry **-muchísimas gracias a los dos!! Les debo miles!-**

**-ah claro, a ellos, a mi nada?-**

La voz gruesa del profesor Hideto se escucho al pie de las escaleras, con un gracioso pijama de ositos.

Koda no aguanto, riendo fuertemente **-profesor? de donde rayos saco eso?!-**

**-Alphonse me lo presto-** aclaro sonrosado Hyde. Claro, no era muy alto que digamos.

**-pero que están todos viviendo aquí?-** rió el chico yaoi.

**-Al sigue durmiendo-** le explico Ed **-asi que, si, estamos todos aquí-**

**-tanta preocupación solo por mi?- **volvió a reír Koda **-no era para tanto-**

**-si, era por mucho, hasta la profesora Clara se quedo aquí anoche-** lo corrigió Winry.

**-ah... entonces... Ed, dime algo, en que habitación duermes tu?-** le pregunto curioso Imoutoko

**-en la de aquí abajo, por que?-** respondió algo apenado.

**-Y en la de arriba?-**

**-YO dormí arriba-** aclaro Hyde, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

**-entonces...-**

Koda volvió a sonrojarse.

**-que te pasa Miyavi?-** pregunto Ed

**-nada-** respondió, sonrojado aun.

**-sabes que falta ahora Elric?-** pregunto en voz alta Hyde

**-que?-**

**-atrapar al que le hizo esto a Koda-** respondio seriamente **-hay que encontrar a Rupert...-**

**chan chan, que tal:D no me gusto -.- sigue siendo sin sentido :( no se que hacer T-T que dramatica o,o buenu, ustedes diran... no lo pude evitar xD soy pervertida P... ese Koda... o.oU**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bueno, mil disculpas por la tardanza... Ayer en la noche me pico la inspiracion y de nuevo retome mi historia... Asi que aqui esta **

**Ojala les guste**

* * *

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Después de despedirse del chofer, ingreso a su "pequeña" casa.

Dejo la mochila por allí, desparramando los libros por su escritorio. Estaba cansado.

Se fue a fijar al baño, su herida, estaba sanando de a poco, aunque le enfurecía el echo de no poder encontrar al responsable, lo que mas le dolía, era preocupar a Armony.

**-... que estoy bien, deja de preocuparte- **

**-estas seguro?- **

**-si, estoy seguro Armony, si quieres puedes venir y asegurarte-** sonrió el muchacho sosteniendo su teléfono.

**-...- **

**-Armony?- **

**-perdona... eh... si, esta bien-** acepto la joven

**-si no quieres, esta bien- **

**-no, quiero ir, pero...- **

**-pero?-** pregunto, curioso el pelinegro

**-olvídalo... en seguida voy-** le advirtió Armony

**-voy a buscarte-** le propuso contento

**-mis padres...- **

**-ah... cierto, no se lo has dicho...-** suspiro el joven **-bien... te espero entonces, pero ten cuidado...- **

Koda esperaba a la joven Armony en la puerta de su hogar, estaba incomodo, debía preguntarle algo a la chica y quería una respuesta que lo calmara...

**-perdona la tardanza, tuve que hacer un mandado-** se disculpo ella riendo

**-no te preocupes!!-** la disculpo, fingiendo despreocupación y la abrazo divertido.

Ambos pasaron a la sala de la casa Imoutoko, mientras uno de los mayordomos les servia un refresco.

**-Armony... por que...?-** comenzó inseguro **-te avergüenzas de mi? o no te gusta como soy o como me visto?- **

**-no Koda, claro que no, por que lo preguntas?- **

**-porque... me gustaría que tus padres me conozcan, aunque sea como un amigo tuyo...-** le explico seriamente **-porque yo te quiero... pero si te avergüenzas de mi y no me lo dices, esto no funcionara-**

**-no seas tonto Koda, por supuesto que no estoy avergonzada de ti!-** lo reto la chica **-pero temo que mis padres no me dejen verte... no me gustaría que piensen mal de ti... tu sabes como son los hombres de hoy en día- **

**-pero yo no soy asi...- **

**-lo se, pero mis padres... no entienden-** se quejo **-perdóname Koda, pero... te prometo que te presentare a mis padres- **

Miyavi le sonrió **-de acuerdo... **

Al cabo de un rato de estar charlando, Koda la invito a caminar un rato.

**-lindo día-** festejo Armony

**-sip-** sonrió Koda** -tenia pensado ir a visitar a Ed y Winry, que dices?- **

**-suena genial... pero asi sin avisar?- **respondió dudosa.

**-claro... No creo que lleguemos en un momento "intimo" verdad?-** rió el joven

**-Koda!!-** lo reto Armony avergonzada.

Llegaron a dicho lugar, Armony obligo a Koda para que llamase a la puerta antes de entrar.

Winry los recibió con una amable sonrisa.

**-sentimos no haber avisado...- **se quejo Armony, reprochando al chico yaoi.

**-no hay problema-** volvió a sonreír la joven Rockbell.

Edo se recargo contra la pared de la habitación en la que se hospedaba.

Tenia la playera a medio quitar, suspiro, sonrojado. Habia estado cerca...

Últimamente estaba rompiendo todas las promesas que se habia echo. Se maldijo por aquello.

Se acomodo la ropa, no quería que los dos visitantes pensaran mal... No hacia falta mentir, la edad lo estaba golpeando fuerte.

**-Koda-** exclamo cuando salio de la habitación **-Armony...- **

**-buenas tarde Ed-kun!!-** lo saludo Koda saltando a su cuello, rodeándolo con sus delgados brazos.

Ed le sonrió incomodo **-como estas de la herida..?-** pregunto para romper el incomodo silencio.

**-bien!! se esta curando muy bien!-** exclamo contento Miyavi

Armony observo a ambos rubios, notaba algo extraño, el ambiente estaba tenso. Sospechaba de aquellos dos, ya que, cada vez que Koda sacaba un tema medio hentai, los dos rubios se sonrojaban incómodos.

**-vamos a buscar a Roy y a Riza!! Escuche que hoy abrían el baño publico!!-** propuso Miyavi, contento **-de paso buscamos a Al... -

* * *

**

Los cuatro se dirigieron al hogar del profesor Hyde, y anteriormente dicho, recogieron a Alphonse, para finalizar, buscando a Roy.

Riza los esperaba en el lugar ya mencionado...

Baños inmensos, a penas se podía ver, el vapor era espeso. Claro que estaba dividido: por un lado, el baño femenino y por el otro, el masculino.

**-y bien?-** exclamo Koda, cubriendo sus partes "privadas" con una de las toallas que el lugar le prestaba.

**-genial-** respondió Roy **-lastima que esta todo dividido- **

**-Hentai-** lo reto Edo

* * *

Pasando al baño de las mujeres...

**-como es Koda... en...? tu sabes...-**

**-Riza!! Como me vas a preguntar eso!!-** se quejo sonrojada Armony.

Las típicas charlas de chicas: chicos.

**-solo quiero saber!-** rió la ojicafe **-o es que... Koda... no ha...?- **

**-vamos Riza... no la molestes**- la reto Winry, recordando lo sucedido esa tarde.

**-que aguafiestas Winry-** la reto divertida la mayor **-o es que Ed tampoco ha dado el primer paso?-**

**-ah Riza Hawkeye!-** se quejo Winry, aun avergonzada **-crees que es fácil no asustar a Edward?- **

**-...- **

Que habia pasado?

**-de que hablas Winry?-** pregunto Armony, algo preocupada

**-solo... Ed... es difícil...-** tartamudeo **-olvídenlo...- **

Salio rápidamente del agua, dejando a sus dos amigas allí.

**-crees que paso algo?-** murmuro Armony a Riza

**-no se... pero Winry ha soltado la sopa-** sonrió la joven Hawkeye...

* * *

**-simplemente me parece sexy!! Algún problema?-**

**-te voy a matar Miyavi si le pones un solo dedo encima!!!!-** le advirtió Roy, furioso, mientras Al lo agarraba para que no lo golpease.

**-pero es la verdad Roy, Armony es la mujer perfecta para mi- **

**-ah por favor, tiene cara de niña aun!!-** se quejo el primo de la nombrada.

**-vamos Roy, sabes que nunca le haría algo para dañarla**- se quejo Koda

**-y que se te ocurra, te romperé los pies para que nunca te le acerques!!-**

Ed suspiro, algo molesto...

Salio de allí, despidiéndose con un** -mas tarde vuelvo-** y se dirigió a las duchas.

Se sonrojo al ver que no habia divisiones en las duchas, prefirió colocarse un traje de baño. El que Koda le habia regalado.

Era tímido como para meterse allí, asi como asi.

Giro la llave del agua. La nivelo a su gusto.

Suspiro al ser débil. Débil, ante la sensualidad de una mujer, le costaba no caer bajo el dominio del deseo.

Se dejo doblegar por la necesidad de su cuerpo, el que habia controlado hacia tantos años.

Pero esa chica lo enloquecía de manera sobrenatural. La amaba, claro esta, pero su cuerpo le pedía algo mas.

No era la simple necesidad del adolescente de hoy en día, no, era algo mas. Tenia curiosidad, miedo, le sobraba.

Al revivir los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido en su vida, con Rupert, le hacia sentir, querer pegarse un tiro, ya que, el anciano, lo habia marcado para siempre.

Cuando era más joven, sabia que Rupert llevaba mujeres a su casa. No importaba si el y su hermano estaban, o si era de noche o de mañana.

Pero una de esas noches, lo saco de su habitación...

**_- Flash Back -_**

**-Edward...-** lo llamo el anciano -**ven, despierta demonios!-**

**-que pasa ancianito?-** pregunto inocentemente.

**-levántate, ahora!-** le ordeno, sacándolo a la fuerza...

**-mira Ed...-** lo alentó, fingiendo cariño **-ella es...-**

Una joven, yacía en la cama del anciano, no hace falta explicar más.

Ed se sonrojo, sabiendo que aquello estaba mal.

**-ancianito, dime que quieres?-** le repitió nervioso.

**-necesito que... me hagas un favor-** sonrió el hombre **-acércate a ella- **

Rupert se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación, observando detenidamente al niño.

**-pero Rupert...- **

**-Pero nada-** lo reto **-tu solo hazlo!-**

Ed obedeció, sin dirigirle la mirada a dicha mujer. Se sentía apenado.

**-ahora quiero que...-** murmuro el anciano -**quiero que te subas a la cama, siéntate junto a ella- **

Edward nuevamente obedeció **-por favor ancianito, que quieres?-**

**-quiero que hagas lo que yo te diga-** respondió **-ahora... quiero que utilices tus manos...- **

**-como?-** pregunto, algo asustado

**-quitaté tu pijama-** le ordeno algo impaciente.

**-pero ancianito...- **

Rupert suspiro, le hizo una seña a la mujer...

Dicha joven, le retiro la playera casi a la fuerza, no sin sonreírle.

Ed se movió incomodo, dispuesto a bajarse de la cama, aunque después de una seña de Rupert, la mujer lo tomo de la cintura, volviendo a recostarlo.

**-aun no te vas, Ed-** lo reto el hombre...

Otra seña de Rupert.

La figura femenina se movió inquieta, retirándose la escasa vestimenta que cubría su cuerpo.

**-ancianito esto no me gusta-** se quejo Ed **-déjame ir...!-**

Una de las manos de Ella, se movió sobre el pequeño pecho del joven Ed.

El niño lloraba de miedo, eso no le habia gustado para nada. Y grito del susto, al sentir como aquella mano de aquella extraña, le acariciaba en partes íntimas.

Trato de gritar, pero era acallado por el mismo Rupert.

**-has silencio, o esto sera mas difícil-** lo reto el hombre **-tu sigue- **le ordeno a Ella.

La extraña se acerco al infantil cuello de Ed, lamiéndolo a gusto de Rupert.

Edward dejo que las lágrimas inundaran su rostro.

Pero la mano en sus pantalones no lo dejaba pensar y mucho menos con la mentalidad de niño inocente que tenia.

Rupert sonrió con un pensamiento lujurioso. Observo a Ed y murmuro **-tócala- **

Ed negó rápidamente con el cabeza, el miedo lo estaba matando.

**-si no lo haces... te hará algo mas feo Edward-** lo reto Rupert.

El niño siguió negándose, esa sensación de cosquilleo en su entrepierna, le molestaba, no le parecia para nada agradable.

**-bien... es tu culpa por negarte...-** sonrió el anciano. Nuevamente le hizo una seña a la chica, y esta

rápidamente retiro lo ultimo que cubría el pequeño cuerpo de Ed.

El, al sentir que esas manos lo tocaban más profundamente, mordió la mano de Rupert, aprovechando para escapar.

La paliza que recibió de castigo no fue algo que le gustaría recordar...

**_- Fin Flash Back -_**

Volvió a humedecer las mejillas con sus lágrimas. Apoyo la frente en la pared.

Trato de calmarse, pero al recordarlo, le provocaba dolor.

Escucho sonidos provenientes de un lugar no muy lejos, sacandolo de sus pensamientos.

Como habia explicado, el vapor no dejaba divisar muy bien.

Se acerco al lugar, encontrándose con nada mas ni nada menos que a Winry.

Yacía cerca de las duchas, tarareando una canción.

Ed la observo detenidamente. Su femenino cuerpo solo estaba cubierto por una toalla, que dejaba sus sensuales piernas a la vista, seduciendo a Ed.

No lo hacia a propósito, pensaba que estaba sola...

El joven siguió observándola, aquel cuerpo le llamaba la atención y lo despertaba como por arte de magia.

Pudo notar, las curvas de aquella chica. Le encantaba poder admirarla en silencio. Algo en su interior se incendio, impulsándolo a acercársele y propinarle uno de los besos más apasionados que nunca le hubiera mostrado.

Se golpeo internamente, que pensamientos cruzaban por su mente...

Pero ese cuerpo, ese cuello, esa sensualidad que lo mataba. No pudo evitarlo, acercándose sigilosamente, la abrazo, rodeando su cintura.

**-Ed! no me asustes asi!- **lo reto, sonrojada **-que haces aquí?- **

El joven no respondió, jugando con sus manos en el vientre de la chica.

**-que haces?-** pregunto, ya algo incomoda.

**-...- **

Nada por parte del muchacho

**-aquí no puede haber hombres!-** lo reto dándose la vuelta.

Edward la miro fijamente, y mientras hacia eso, se acerco lentamente a su rostro.

Un apasionado beso le regalo a la chica. Acostumbrado a ser tímido, trato de animarse esta vez, hacerlo lo mas placentero posible para ambos.

Ella estaba bajo el dominio del muchacho, siendo trasladada hasta donde Ed quisiera.

Llego hasta tropezar con una pared, tomando allí sus manos. El beso aun no terminaba, a penas empezaba.

Winry no se forzó en ningún momento, y sabía que eso estaba mal, pero ni le importo.

Edward comenzó a delinear las curvas de su cuerpo con sus temblorosas manos, quería más, necesitaba mas.

Fue asi que tomo suavemente su cintura, envolviéndola con sus brazos, acercando su cuerpo al suyo. Ahora la tenia donde quería.

La falta de aire se hizo presente, provocando que los dos rubios se separaran. El la volvió a observar sonrojado.

**-Ed...?- **

El escuchar su nombre de esa voz tan agitada, le hizo desear más. Ahora besando el cuello de la joven, intento quitarle la única prenda que impedía realizar su deseo.

Pero todo fue interrumpido por el estruendo que provoco algún objeto cayendo la mano de alguna persona.

Y Esa Persona, era Koda.

**-ehm... yo... bueno... sorry!!- **se disculpo sonrojado **-ehm... sigan ustedes... y-yo solo me confundí de baño... jeje...- **

Un silencio incomodo.

Ed aun estaba en la misma posición con la chica, pero estaba demasiado avergonzado como para mirar a Koda.

**-ehm... ok... me voy!!-** anuncio riendo nervioso **-gomen!!- **

Suspiro por parte de los dos rubios. Ed se mantenía cabizbajo. Despacio, se fue alejando de la chica.

Salio aun cabizbajo, se sentía muy avergonzado como para decirle palabra alguna.

Ya en el baño que le correspondía a los hombres, Ed se despidió de su hermano y sus dos amigos.

Koda lo observo preocupado, pensó que Ed se habia enojado con el.

**-Ed espera!!-** lo llamo el joven yaoi. Salio del agua, corriendo tras Edward.

**-que pasa Koda?-** pregunto avergonzado.

**-perdona lo de recién... yo... entiendo que estés enojado conmigo por...- **

**-no Koda-** le sonrió **-gracias- **

**-gracias?- **

Ed no respondió, terminando con su ropa, junto sus cosas, marchándose.

Miyavi volvió a los baños, aun algo preocupado. Algo le pasaba a Edward.

* * *

El joven rubio ingreso a su casa, no podría volver a la casa de la chica, no tenia el valor.

Se encontró con Rupert...

**-Ru...- **

**-silencio muchachito-** lo reto el hombre

**-anciano...-** murmuro, algo torpe, con todo lo que habia pasado, le llegaba a temer.

Rupert sonrió, acercándose sigilosamente al chico

**-vine a buscar unas cosas... dices que estuve aquí, y alguien pagara las consecuencias mi querido Ed- **

**-n-no...- **

**-si, esa chica... tu novia, como se llama?- **

**-le tocas un pelo y yo..!!-**

**-tu que!? eh!?-** rió el hombre **-te podría matar enano... pero no lo hago... muerto no me sirves...-**

**-maldito...- **

**-dime, Ed... Hablemos un rato-** lo alentó, siempre sonriendo **-dejaste de ser inocentón enano?-**

Edward se sonrojo instantáneamente, mientras sus piernas comenzaban a temblar nuevamente al ver al anciano jugar con un objeto filoso...

**-no me tengas miedo niño-** lo reto **-bien... te dejare ir... pero si hablas... tu chica...- **

**-la tocas y te mato- **le advirtió Ed** -le tocas un solo pelo, y te mato Rupert...-**

**-inténtalo-** se burlo, saliendo de allí...

* * *

Ed daba vueltas por ahí, por miedo no aviso a nadie sobre su encuentro con Rupert... Aun preocupado por Winry, pero no debía, no podía ir a verla, ella pensaría cualquier cosa, mas a esas horas.

Siguió caminando cabizbajo, hasta encontrarse con nada mas ni nada menos que Koda Imoutoko.

**-eh! Edward!!!-** lo saludo a media cuadra.

**-shhh!! Koda deja de gritar!!-** lo reto el rubio

**-lo siento-** se disculpo al llegar a su lado **-que haces a estas horas solo?- **

**-solo pensaba...-** respondió **-y tu?-**

**-ah yo nada... estaba aburrido en mi casa... quise caminar un rato-** se lamento

**-mn...-** murmuro

**-sobre lo de hoy...-** comenzó, algo preocupado **-tuve la culpa de...-**

**-no...-** lo corrigió **-yo solo... no se que... no se que paso... la verdad...- **

**-esta bien-** rió Miyavi **-cambiemos de tema... veo que... no te animas a volver a su casa...-**

**-mn- **

**-ven conmigo!!-** le ofreció contento **-total, estoy aburrido, que dices?- **

**-esta bien... si no te molesta- **

**-no! para nada!-** sonrió, abrazándolo desde el cuello.

* * *

Bien, pasamos a la casa del joven rosado:

**-jaja en serio...?-**

**-en serio- **

**-que raro Koda-kun... nunca me lo imagine-** sonrió Ed

**-pues, ahora lo ves, soy bisexual- **

Mmm bisexual, que raro viniendo del macho de Koda

**-y... Armony lo sabe?- **

**-aha...-** sonrió pícaro **-y eso le gusto más...- **

Edward volvió a reír **-no me lo esperaba de un macho como tu- **

**-tonto-** lo reto divertido Koda...

Un silencio se formo en la sala donde hablaban, el cual fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre...

Sophie, rápidamente fue hasta la puerta.

Ed y Miyavi esperaban a los visitantes, o a las visitantes...

**-hola Sophie!- **

A Koda le brillaron los ojos **-Armony!!!!!-** festejo contento, salto de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la entrada

**-Mi neko!!-** rió Armony, devolviéndole el abrazo que rápidamente la sorprendió.

**-como has estado?- **

**-bien... tu herida?- **

**-muy bien, mejor ahora que estas aquí!-** respondió sonriente **-pasen... pasen...-**

Edward oyó todo desde su lugar, Armony venia acompañada...

Koda sonrió maliciosamente, y con un pensamiento no muy bueno, levanto la voz anunciando:

**-Winry... que bien que has venido!-**

* * *

o.o fue Winry... Que coincidencia... En la casa de Koda todo se escucha... Y mucho mas en esa noche

Quizas lo continue dentro de poco QUIZAS no aseguro nada. Ojala les haya gustado.

En esta historia, soy Rupert. Adiu


End file.
